ces ombres qui hantent nos coeurs
by maveck
Summary: Tout ne c'est pas terminé lors du dernier combat entre Fuma et Kamui à la tour de Tokyo. Il reste des ombres qui hantent les coeurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre  _CES OMBRES QUI HANTENT NOS CŒUR_**

**Auteur Maveck**

**Genre  Sérieux, yaoi.**

**Résumé Tout ne c'est pas terminé lors de l'affrontement entre Fuma et Kamui à la tour de Tokyo. Il reste encore des ombres qui troublent les cœurs.**

**Voici ma première longue fic, tellement longue que j'espère que vous aurez le courage d'aller au bout. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. N'hésitez pas à critiquer ou à dire si vous aimez. Bonne lecture.**

_**Première Partie. L'ombre de Seïshiro.**_

**Incapable de faire un geste de plus, je regarde, vaincu par la fatalité, Kamui et Fuma qui s'affrontent pour la dernière fois.**

**Je suis triste pour Kamui. J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris comment ramener Fuma et surtout ce que cela signifiait pour lui.**

**Cette cruelle injustice, qui ne fait que se répéter, va permettre aux humains de survivre à cette guerre.**

**Kamui va l'emporter et y laisser la vie.**

**Mais cela sauvera t-il vraiment Fuma ?**

**J'en doute. Comme la prédit la Princesse Hinoto, il va se rappeler de tout et réaliser l'horreur de ses actes.**

**Peut-on vivre avec un fardeau pareil ? Je pense que non à moins de ne pas avoir de cœur ou des nerfs d'acier.**

**Accablé de tristesse, j'assiste au coup d'épée qui blesse mortellement Kamui.**

**J'admire le courage de celui qui a su arriver jusqu'à mon cœur que je croyais définitivement mort avec Seï.**

**Face à son destin, il délivre son souhait à un Fuma qui a déjà compris que la terre n'aurait pas sa révolution.**

**Et tout se met en place. Un kekkai immense, dans un flash de lumière, recouvre la terre. **

**N'ayant plus aucune raison de continuer à lutter, je perds connaissance tandis que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.**

**Je reprends mes esprits dans le monde des rêves en présence de Kakyo. Un peu perdu de me retrouver là, j'ai l'impression désagréable que le yuméni des dragons de la terre va encore exiger quelque chose de moi.**

_Le futur a changé, il n'est plus écrit. Et le Kamui des dragons du ciel n'est pas encore mort._

_Il n'est pas mort ?_

**Abasourdi, je répète cette phrase qui signifie tellement de choses. **

_Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Le combat n'est pas fini ?_

_Quand sous l'influence d'Hokuto, votre chère sœur, je suis venu vous chercher pour aider Kamui, j'ai pour la première fois, réussit le miracle de modifier le futur. Peut-être aurais-je pu faire plus si j'avais essayé avant ? Toujours est-il que Kamui gît entre la vie et la mort. Il a une chance de s'en sortir. Qu'allez-vous faire ?_

**Que puisse je réellement faire ? Je trouve que la question est bonne. Kamui mérite que je sois présent à ses côtés pour l'aider mais il reste tellement de ténèbres autour moi. Comment échapper au poids du passé ?**

**J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, aussi je me risque à questionner Kakyo d'une manière plus précise.**

_Le combat a-t-il pris fin ?_

_Oui, la guerre des sceaux et des anges est terminée. Mais comme je vois plus le futur, j'ignore si d'autres dangers menacent les dragons survivants._

_Qu'est-il advenu de Fuma ?_

_Il est vivant. Je ne sais que ça._

_Je vois._

**Finalement, Kakyo ne sait pas grand-chose de plus que moi. Je suis seul et pourtant je dois faire un choix. N'ayant plus vraiment de souhait, il me semble difficile de trouver mon chemin en admettant que j'ai encore un futur.**

_Kakyo…pourquoi avoir souhaité me parler ?_

_Pour Kotori, je lui avais promis de faire mon possible pour les deux Kamui._

**Il me fixe soudain avec insistance, le regard suppliant.**

_N'abandonnez pas Kamui, il détient la clé de bien des trésors. Tout peut arrivé maintenant._

**Je trouve son propos un peu mystérieux mais soudain le décor s'estompe et Kakyo disparaît. **

**Un peu vaseux, j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans une des chambres du manoir. Je suis seul.**

**La brutale disparition du yumeni m'a laissé une impression étrange. Ce jeune homme au visage si triste dégage une réelle souffrance. Avant, j'aurais été capable de lui venir en aide. **

**Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. J'avance sans regarder où je vais et s'en m'attacher aux êtres. Je ne ressens plus rien sauf pour un jeune adolescent aux yeux améthyste.**

**Kamui…il me faut vérifier les propos de Kakyo. Je dois savoir enfin de pouvoir prendre une décision.**

**Avec peine, je me lève. Je ne suis pas très en forme, mon corps est douloureux mais j'ai vu bien pire.**

**Je m'habille en évitant d'écouter la souffrance et je quitte la chambre pour me rendre après de Kamui.**

**Assis dans la chambre où il repose, je tente d'analyser la situation.**

**Durant ces dernières heures, plusieurs événements importants ont eu lieu.**

**Arashi nous a annoncé son départ pour le mont Koya après nous avoir présenté ses excuses pour avoir voulu tuer Kamui. Elle veut connaître l'univers de celui qu'elle aime et dont elle attend un enfant.**

**Je peux la comprendre mais pour être honnête, son sort ne m'intéresse pas. **

**Yuzuriha attend que Kuzanagi se rétablisse pour retourner avec Inuki chez sa grand-mère. Elle était folle de joie de savoir que j'avais pu aider Kamui jusqu'au bout et qu'il n'était pas mort.**

**Elle me fait un peu penser à moi quand j'étais encore capable de me réjouir de ces petits bonheurs de la vie.**

**Mais même si je suis content pour elle, elle n'a aucune place dans mon monde, c'est juste une adolescente que je connais.**

**Le seul pour qui je m'inquiète vraiment depuis l'intervention d'Hokuto, c'est Kamui.**

**Les médecins ne sont pas capables de dire s'il va vivre. On ne peut que attendre et espérer. Il est dans un profond coma et ses blessures sont très graves.**

**Je sais que je ne peux rien faire dans l'immédiat pour l'aider mais je n'arrive pas à le quitter. Je suis incapable de prendre une décision et je n'ose explorer le fond de mon cœur. Ce qui y vit est trop douloureux, trop récent pour que je puisse y faire face.**

**Alors je reste là à attendre. Je vis au rythme des soins que l'on procure à Kamui. L'esprit vide, je me refuse à penser que j'ai des responsabilités en tant que chef de clan et que je suis responsable aussi de l'héritage de l'homme que j'aime.**

**Je ne veux pas voir la réalité et pour le moment c'est tout ce qui importe avec Kamui.**

**Les jours passent et j'attends. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir en vie. L'état de Kamui est stable. Comme moi, il est entre deux mondes. Nul ne sait où le temps qui s'écoule le conduit.**

**Je trouve qu'il a l'air de souffrir, son visage n'est pas serein. Il émane de lui une impression de lutte. Essaie t-il de rester en vie ?**

**Alors que l'idée de plonger dans son cœur m'effleure l'esprit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.**

**L'un des proches du directeur du Campus entre et me tend une lettre.**

_C'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Elle vous est adressé Subaru-san._

_Merci._

**Je laisse partir le jeune homme avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Elle provient de ma grand-mère. Je m'y attendais un peu. Je la lis.**

_« Subaru, cela fait maintenant trois semaines que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de vous. Je sais que vous êtes encore sous le choc des derniers événements. Mais je vous aime et je m'inquiète. Donnez moi de quoi être rassuré. Il ne me reste que vous. Pouvez vous comprendre cela ? …»_

**Je ne termine pas ma lecture. Je ne veux pas savoir la suite. Je remets la lettre dans son enveloppe et la glisse dans une de mes poches.**

**Je connais les sentiments de ma grand-mère. Mais je suis responsable de son état. C'est à cause de ma faiblesse si elle se déplace en fauteuil roulant.**

**Je ne peux me pardonner d'avoir ce jour-là briser sa vie, de la même façon que je me reprocherais toujours la mort de ma sœur.**

**Je ne suis pas digne de me présenter devant elle, encore moins maintenant que je suis le dépositaire du Cerisier.**

**Comment pourrais-je la regarder en face ? J'ai commis les pires crimes dont elle a toujours voulu me protéger. Je suis souillé jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.**

_Comment pouvez-vous penser une telle chose, Subaru, mon enfant ?_

**Paniqué, surpris, je fixe honteusement la personne qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre. Je n'ai rien entendu et pour cause, ce qui m'entoure n'arrive pas à percer les frontières de mon monde.**

**Reprenant du mieux que je peux le contrôle de moi-même, je me lève et m'incline devant ma grand-mère.**

_Subaru…je suis venue car il est temps que nous parlions vous et moi. Cela fait trop longtemps que je reporte cette discussion. Avez-vous lu ma lettre ?_

_Je …non, pas en entier._

_Ma présence vous surprends –elle ?_

_Oui, un peu._

_Cela vous parait si bizarre que je vienne vous voir ? Et bien sachez que j'aurais du le faire avant._

**Le ton de ma grand-mère a changé. Je vois dans ces yeux une lueur qui m'averti que cette fois, il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire possible.**

**Par respect pour Kamui, je l'invite à continuer cette conversation dans un des nombreux salons du manoir.**

**Je prends place en face d'elle sur un fauteuil avec une certaine gêne.**

_Subaru…Vous avez l'air épuisé._

_Je vais bien._

_Ne pourrions nous cesser de nous mentir ?_

_Mais….je…._

_Subaru, j'ai réfléchi durant toutes ces années. Tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ma faute, ni la votre. C'est l'absence de communication le véritable problème._

**Cette phrase éclaire soudain mon opinion sous un autre angle. Je sais que ma grand-mère a raison. Le silence tue tous les jours des innocents. Mais pourquoi perdons nous de vue une chose aussi importante ? Cette question, Fuma nous l'a posé à plusieurs reprises sans que personne ne puisse y apporter la réponse.**

_Subaru, pouvez vous être honnête envers vous-même pour une fois ?_

_Je l'ignore._

_Et pourquoi ne pas essayer ?_

**Je laisse échapper un soupir. Puis sachant que de toute façon la vérité finira par se savoir, j'acquiesce en silence, prêt à prendre le risque de perdre à jamais l'amour de ma grand-mère.**

_Bien…alors comment vous portez vous mon enfant ?_

_Je crois que je suis épuisé mais c'est à cause du souci que je me fais pour Kamui._

**En disant ces quelques mots, je découvre qu'en effet ma fatigue est réelle et bien d'origine morale. Je n'y avais pas pensé auparavant, refusant obstinément d'écouter mon corps.**

_Comment va-t-il ?_

_Il est dans un profond coma. Il faut attendre._

_Il a l'air d'être important à vos yeux. Je m'en réjouis. Vous êtes si renfermé depuis que votre sœur nous a quitté. Avez vous réalisé votre souhait à son sujet ?_

**La question fatidique vient de tomber. Je ne l'attendais pas si vite. Avec une certaine peur, je me lance à l'assaut du problème de ma vie.**

_Non. Je…son assassin est mort mais je…ne l'ai pas tué._

**Les mots ne viennent pas. Ils sont comme prisonniers à l'intérieur de moi. Je tente de franchir le mur qui les sépare de ma voix sans m'apercevoir que je suis devenu pâle et que j'ai fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard de ma grand-mère braqué sur moi.**

**Malgré mes efforts, rien ne vient. Le sujet est trop intime, trop douloureux. Jamais je ne pourrais vaincre l'ombre de Seïshiro.**

_Je suis désolé mais je ne peux vous en dire mieux._

**J'ai repris mon calme mais seulement en apparence car je viens encore une fois de perdre la bataille face à moi-même.**

**Et cela me pèse. Pourrais je un jour me confier sur ce que je ressens, sur ma colère et sur ma peine ? L'émotion me submerge d'un coup. Il est temps que je mette fin à cet entretien avant que ma carapace ne craque.**

_Subaru, je suis désolé._

_Grand-mère, il faut que je retourne auprès de Kamui. Pouvons nous reprendre plus tard ?_

_Bien sûr._

_Je vais demander une chambre pour vous. _

_Merci, mon enfant._

**Je me lève, m'incline et quitte la pièce, soulagé d'avoir échapper à cette épreuve. Je sais que le pire reste à venir mais dans ma solitude, le chagrin devient presque mon ami.**

**Expédiant au plus vite les formalités pour le logement de ma grand-mère, je me refuse à rejoindre Kamui et je me réfugie dans ma chambre.**

**Allongé sur mon lit, je laisse pour une fois, la peine qui s'échappe de mon cœur s'exprimait. En silence, des larmes ruissellent sur mes joues.**

**Je n'aurai pas cru que ma grand-mère un jour me dirait ça et qu'elle se déplacerait pour me le dire.**

**Et je ne pensais pas que le simple fait de mentionner Seïshiro ferait ressortir une souffrance toujours aussi forte et violente.**

**Pourtant j'arrive à vivre normalement. Comme tout le monde, je fais ce que j'ai à faire et même si j'ignore où je vais, il me semble que nul n'a réellement conscience de ce qui se passe au fond de mon cœur. Personne, pas même moi.**

**Dans ces conditions que puisse je faire à part attendre ? Peut-être que le destin m'enverra un signe afin de me guider.**

**Ma réflexion a détourné ma peine et malgré la douleur qui brûle encore, je m'aperçois qu'il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit. Ainsi je ne penserais plus à ce vide horrible.**

**Déterminé à agir ainsi, je retourne voir Kamui et au passage, j'emporte un livre. Cela ne fait pas parti de mes occupations habituelles mais je suis un peu limité par rapport à l'état de mon protégé.**

**Je passe le restant de la journée à lire. Mon esprit ne pense à rien et je me surprends même à rire des mésaventures du héros. C'est un bon moyen d'oublier. Mais cela ne me sauvera pas de l'entretien de ma grand-mère.**

**Et c'est sans enthousiasme que je la rejoins après avoir soupé seul dans la chambre de Kamui.**

_Vous êtes venu. J'avais un peu peur que refusiez de poursuivre._

**Je cherche une réponse mais rien ne vient. Mon esprit étant plutôt indécis. **

**Tandis que ma grand-mère me dévisage, je souhaite soudain qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais que je puisse fuir.**

_Subaru…et maintenant, quels sont vos projets ?_

_Mes projets ?_

**Le mot « projet » me rappelle que le Cerisier finira bien par se manifester et que je ne peux être à la fois le chef des Sumeragi et le Sakurazukamori.**

_Je n'ai pas de projets. J'attends que Kamui se rétablisse._

_Oui mais quand il sortira du coma, il aura besoin de vous. Comment ferez vous à ce moment là ?_

_Comment je ferais quoi ?_

**Ma grand-mère parait soudain très triste comme si elle ….**

_Vous savez ?_

**Le doute venant de m'envahir, je lâche la question que je redoutais de sa part.**

_Oui. Subaru, je ne suis pas bête. Vous êtes la dernière proie du Cerisier en vie et vous étiez avec cet homme quand il est mort donc vous êtes le nouveau gardien du Cerisier._

**Bizarrement, ce simple constat me met en colère. Une colère étrange qui semble si violente et qui est dirigé contre moi.**

**Je comprends alors que je me déteste et que je me rends responsable de ça aussi. Bref, je suis dans le même état qu'après la mort d'Hokuto.**

**Avais je déjà oublier ma peine de cette époque là pour ne pas avoir réaliser avant que je ressentais les mêmes choses ?**

_Subaru…ça va ?_

_Non. Mais je vous remercie, vous venez de m'aider à comprendre quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Je vous laisse car il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça._

_Comme vous voulez. Bonne nuit, mon enfant._

_Bonne nuit…et désolé pour ce que je suis devenu._

**Je sors sans attendre de réponse. Je ne veux pas qu'on ait pitié de mon destin.**

**De retour auprès de Kamui, je fais le point sur ma situation. C'est de ma faute si tout ça est arrivé, tout ayant commencé le jour où j'ai désobéi à ma grand-mère qui m'avait demandé d'attendre son retour. Et moi, j'ai préféré suivre cette étrange énergie devenant ainsi le témoin gênant d'un meurtre et par la même la proie du Sakurazukamori.**

**Maintenant c'est moi le Sakurazukamori. Enfin en théorie car j'aurais plutôt envie de laisser le Cerisier crever de faim pour le restant de l'éternité. Non pas que je me refuse à tuer car certaines personnes ne méritent vraiment pas d'être en vie, mais ce n'est pas à moi de rendre ce genre de justice. **

**Moi, je veux savoir pourquoi rester en vie alors que ceux que j'aime sont morts.**

**Que se passera t-il si Kamui venait à décéder ? Aurais je la force d'envisager un futur ou sombrerais-je à nouveau dans le néant ?**

**Et si Kamui se réveille, comment l'aider à surmonter sa propre peine alors que je suis perdu ?**

**Tout cela me paraît d'un compliqué. Pourtant, il faut que je prenne une décision. Je soupire. Et si la réponse était là devant moi.**

**Kamui ! C'est pour lui que je suis revenu la dernière fois, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il endure la même chose que moi en étant tout seul.**

**Donc pour lui, je dois réagir car il va sortir du coma un jour et à ce moment là, il aura besoin de moi.**

**Maintenant, que faire pour Le Cerisier et mon travail ?**

**Honnêtement, cela fait déjà très longtemps que mon travail ne m'apporte plus rien, ni satisfaction, ni plaisir.**

**Mais là encore, je sais que ce n'est pas pour moi que j'œuvre. Je dois aider les gens à retrouver la sérénité. **

**Pour Kamui, pour mes clients….et le Cerisier, pour qui dois-je le faire ?**

**Seï a toujours su que j'étais trop gentil pour tuer de sang froid une personne. Je pourrais lui prouver le contraire juste parce que c'est comme ça que l'homme a tendance à réagir.**

**Mais il n'en est pas question. Je vais m'occuper du Cerisier pour moi car on ne peut pas vivre si on n'a pas un peu d'égoïsme en soi.**

**Cela je l'ai appris à mes dépens moi le gentil et naïf Subaru qui croyais que seuls les autres comptaient dans ce monde.**

**Ma décision étant prise, je me sens un peu mieux. J'avertirais ma grand-mère dès demain que je reprendrais mon travail dès que j'aurais trouvé un moyen d'obtenir du Cerisier que cesse cet immonde bain de sang dans lequel ses racines plongent depuis si longtemps.**

**Pour cela je vais devoir laisser Kamui. Ce sera dur mais c'est aussi pour lui que je le fais. Et puis, j'ai confiance en lui, il attendra que je sois prêt pour enfin revenir parmi nous.**

**C'est peut être prétentieux d'affirmer une chose pareille, mais à mes yeux ça ne fait aucun doute, tout va se dérouler ainsi.**

**Je m'endors auprès de celui qui dorénavant me fourni une raison de vivre.**

**Le lendemain, après une nuit d'un profond sommeil, le premier depuis longtemps, je profite de la présence du personnel soignant auprès de Kamui pour rejoindre ma grand-mère.**

**Je la trouve dehors dans le parc du Campus en train d'admirer les parterre de fleurs avec le directeur.**

_Bonjour Subaru San._

_Bonjour, mon enfant._

_Bonjour._

_J'expliquais à votre grand-mère que ces plantes là__préféraient un sol humide et frais. Mais je vais devoir vous laisser car j'ai une réunion et si j'arrive en retard Suô et Akira vont me tomber dessus. A bientôt._

**Sur un salut, le directeur s'éclipse et nous laisse en tête à tête.**

**J'aborde directement le sujet car maintenant, je veux au plus vite accomplir toutes les tâches que je me suis fixé.**

_J'ai réfléchi, je veux continuer à représenter le Clan Sumeragi. Mais j'ai des conditions à vous soumettre. Si elles vous conviennent alors je reprendrai mon travail._

_Je vous écoute._

_Je veux encore une semaine avant de reprendre car j'ai des choses à faire._

_Au sujet de Kamui ?_

_Non…du Cerisier._

_Subaru…._

_Je veux que vous me laissiez m'occuper de l'héritage qui m'a été transmis._

_Seulement si vous me faites une promesse._

_Laquelle ?_

_Promettez moi de renoncer avant de vous trahir au point de perdre de vue l'importance de la vie. Subaru….même si vivre représente une lutte de chaque instant, nul n'a le droit d'en disposer pour vous._

_Je suis d'accord avec vous et le Cerisier ne disposera pas de la mienne à sa guise. N'ayez crainte, je ne compte pas devenir un assassin._

_J'ignore si vous pourrez échapper à cet arbre mais je vous laisse le soin d'en juger par vous-même._

_Merci. J'aimerais aussi ne plus effectuer que deux missions maximum par jour et jamais de nuit. Je veux avoir un peu de liberté pour Kamui._

_Ce garçon compte vraiment beaucoup pour vous. J'accepte. Mais j'ai aussi une condition._

**Surpris, je la regarde un peu inquiet. Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir faire moi aussi des concessions.**

_Je veux que vous cessiez de voir en moins quelqu'un d'autoritaire qui dirige votre travail. Je suis vieille et je suis votre grand-mère. Je veux trouver le chemin de votre cœur Subaru car je suis fière de vous et que je vous aime de tout mon cœur._

**Ces paroles brisent la rigidité de cette conversation. Instinctivement, je m'agenouille devant ma grand-mère et les larmes aux yeux je la serre contre moi.**

_Promis…grand-mère._

**Nous restons là, enlacés, durant de longues minutes. Je me sens comme un enfant perdu qui vient enfin de rentrer chez lui. Je ressens le besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout de cet échange alors doucement, à voix basse, je livre mon plus gros secret car je veux créer un lien entre elle et moi.**

_Vous savez, je suis tombé amoureux de Seïshiro et malgré tout ce qui a suivi, je n'ai cessé de l'aimer. Je lui avais pardonné la mort d'Hokuto car c'est moi qui ai poussé ma sœur à cet acte. Lui, il n'a fait qu'exaucer son souhait. Et aujourd'hui, je l'aime toujours._

_Subaru, j'aurais voulu vous épargnez toute cette souffrance mais il semble que l'amour ne soit pas compatible avec notre clan. Mon mari était un homme bien tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive de son côté sombre. Il avait des amantes avec lesquelles il était violent. J'ai du prendre des mesures qui ont causé la perte de notre couple. Il m'a quitté et est mort peu de temps après, victime des ses mauvais penchants. Vos parents n'ont pas eu plus de chance. Votre père a laissé votre mère trop tôt, victime de la maladie qui l'a emporté et elle l'a rejointe en vous mettant en monde Hokuto et vous. Quand à votre sœur, elle n'a pas eu le temps de__connaître l'amour et vous, vous l'avez découvert en même temps que la trahison et la mort. Oui, l'amour n'est vraiment pas notre point fort._

_Etes vous déçu que je sois tomber amoureux d'un homme et d'un assassin ?_

_Non, cela ne regarde que votre cœur. On ne choisis pas la personne qui nous ai destiné, c'est elle qui nous prend au piège et sauf si les sentiments sont identiques, on devient esclave de l'amour. Vous n'avez aucun reproche à vous faire. Maintenant que cet homme est mort, essayez de garder de lui que les bons moments qu'il vous a donné. Les erreurs du passé doivent vous permettre d'avancer, elles ne sont pas là pour nous tourmenter. Elles font partie de la vie. Rien n'est jamais blanc ou noir et le Yin et le Yang ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre._

_Oui, grand-mère. Merci._

_Bien, et si nous allions déjeuner ensemble dans cette cafétéria dont m'a parlé le directeur._

_Vous êtes sûre ?_

_Oui, j'ai toujours enviée la liberté que je vous ai donnée en vous laissant prendre un appartement à votre sœur et à vous._

_Subaru, laissez moi goûter à ce petit plaisir avant que je rentre à Kyoto._

_D'accord, mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui pourrait arriver._

_N'ayez crainte jeune homme, je supporterais seule le poids__de mes pêchés._

**Après avoir mangé, je laisse ma grand-mère prendre un peu de repos et je rejoins Kamui. Il n'est pas seul, Akira, un des proches du directeur du campus, lui tient compagnie en feuilletant un livre de cuisine.**

_Bonjour Subaru San. _

_Bonjour. Rien de nouveau ?_

_Non, je vais vous laissez._

_Restez….il faut que je vous parle._

_A moi ?_

_Oui, vous ferez part de ma décision aux autres._

_Bien, je vous écoute._

_Je vais m'absenter pendant une semaine et même si je sais que vous allez continuer à veiller sur Kamui, j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez au cas où. J'aimerais avoir de ses nouvelles._

_Il n'y a pas de problème, vous pouvez nous faire confiance. Je vais avertir Nokoru et Suô._

_Merci._

**Une fois seul, je m'assois près de Kamui et je prends sa main dans les miennes.**

_Tu sais, il vient de m'arriver un truc démentiel. Ma grand-mère m'a payé un repas à la cafétéria du Campus. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce moment. On a parlé comme si il n'y avait pas d'ombres entre nous. C'était rafraîchissant de se laisser aller et depuis que je lui ai avoué la vérité pour Seïshiro, je me sens mieux. Je vais devoir te laisser durant quelques jours. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je veux être capable de t'aider à ton réveil. Et pour ça, je dois résoudre mon destin en tant que Sakurazukamori. Ne te fais pas de souci, tout ira bien. Seïshiro m'a dit qu'il m'aimait quand il est mort. Même si son dernier cadeau est un horrible arbre assoiffé de sang, je sais qu'il me connaissait par cœur. Il savait que jamais je ne pourrais être comme lui. Je ne tuerai point. Je te demande juste d'attendre mon retour avant de te réveiller. Je t'aime Kamui._

**Ces derniers mots sont sortis tous seuls. Mais ils ne me choquent pas. Ce que je ressens pour Kamui est bien réel, il est mon ami, mon protégé et je le considère comme mon petit frère.**

**C'est pour ça que même si je pars, je veux qu'il sache que je ne l'oublie pas.**

**Alors je me sers d'un sort pour créer une sphère renfermant un peu de mon aura et je la glisse à l'intérieur de la peluche que lui a laissé Yuzuriha avant de partir.**

**Puis après un dernier regard, je quitte la pièce. Je me rends dans ma chambre pour faire mes bagages.**

**Dans un premier temps, je vais raccompagner ma grand- mère à Kyoto puis après je partirais à l'assaut du Cerisier.**

**La nuit va bientôt tombée quand je prends place dans la voiture aux côtés de ma grand-mère.**

_C'est gentil à vous Subaru de me raccompagner._

_Cela me fait plaisir et puis ma présence fera taire les mauvaises langues._

_Ne soyez pas si dur Subaru. Le clan a besoin d'avoir un chef à sa tête et ils veulent pouvoir compter sur lui._

_Peut être. Mais certaines de nos traditions sont totalement dépassées par la vie réelle et puis que va devenir le clan si jamais je meurs._

_Vous voulez dire sans laisser une descendance ?_

_Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir ce rôle là en effet._

_Ce n'est pas grave. Le plus puissant de nos membres sera élu comme le quatorzième chef mais nous n'en sommes pas__encore là. Personne ne vous demande d'avoir un héritier à l'heure actuelle et surtout pas moi._

_Tant mieux car j'ai d'autres envies._

_Subaru…soyez gentil et détendez vous. Après tout, je crois pouvoir vous apportez un peu d'aide au sujet du Cerisier._

_Comment cela ?_

_Je sais où se trouve la demeure ancestrale des Sakurazukamori._

_Mais le Cerisier est au parc Ueno._

_Non, c'est seulement une porte qui donne sur son véritable lieu de résidence. La demeure ancestrale des Sakurazukamori se trouve à Kyoto._

_Mais comment le savez vous ?_

_Je l'ai toujours su comme tous les chefs des Sumeragi avant moi. Mais je n'ai pas pu vous le révéler, pas après que vous soyez devenu sa proie. J'avais trop peur pour vous et puis apprendre ce genre de détails vous aurez inciter à vous jeter dans la gueule du loup or on ne revient pas vivant d'un endroit__pareil._

_Vous n'aviez pas confiance ?_

_Honnêtement, ais je eu tort ?_

**Je m'accorde quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre. Cela aurait il vraiment changer quelque chose de connaître le lieu où vivait Seï ? La réponse est non. Face à Seï, même au bout d'un siècle, j'aurais perdu, encore et toujours à cause de mes sentiments. Et puis à une époque, mon souhait était de périr de sa main. Si j'avais su où le trouver, je n'aurais peut être jamais entendu ces derniers mots et je ne saurai peut être pas devenu la personne la plus chère à son cœur.**

_Vous n'avez pas eu tort._

_Alors laissez moi vous conter l'histoire des Sumeragi et des Sakurazukamori. Il y a plus de quatre mille ans, une puissante famille pratiquait la magie du Yin et du Yang. Ces deux pouvoirs étaient parfaitement équilibrés dans ce clan. Ils savaient mettre à profit le côté sombre et le côté lumineux de chaque être vivant, hommes, animaux et végétaux confondus. Ils étaient vraiment très forts et cela inspirait la__peur chez eux qui faisaient appel à leurs services. Cette peur s'amplifia avec les siècles au point que certains décidèrent de mettre un terme à une telle puissance. Mais pour arriver à leur fin, ces gens n'avaient qu'une arme, attiser et provoquer un conflit interne dans le clan. Ils échouèrent de nombreuses fois puis ils finirent par y arriver provoquant une guerre entre les deux frères héritiers. Cette guerre s'envenima et dégénéra suffisamment pour provoquer la séparation du Yin et du Yang. Ainsi naquit le clan Sumeragi et le clan Sakurazukamori. Et depuis notre histoire à de nombreuses fois croisée la route de ce clan d'assassins._

_Et la demeure, où est elle ?_

_Dans la montagne, proche de Kyoto. Je vous y ferais conduire._

_Personne n'a essayé de rassembler les deux clans ?_

_Si, des tas de fois mais nous sommes tous allés trop loin dans le blanc et le noir. Nous avons oublié que seul le gris existe sur cette terre. Alors toutes les tentatives ont échoués._

_Et l'histoire du Cerisier, vous la connaissez ?_

_Non, pas vraiment. Mais vous trouverez certainement des réponses chez les Sakurazukamori._

_Oui, certainement._

**La voiture se gare devant la maison familiale après avoir franchi l'imposant portail du domaine des Sumeragi. Revenir ici me rappelle toute mon enfance, tous les jeux qu' Hokuto inventait pour me détourner de mon apprentissage, et tous ces fous rires propres aux enfants heureux.**

**Ma grand-mère m'accompagne elle-même jusqu'à une chambre et après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, elle me laisse.**

**Je suis épuisé et je m'endors sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller.**

**Quand je me réveille, il fait déjà jour depuis longtemps. J'ai un message d'Akira sur mon portable. Il m'assure que Kamui va aussi bien que possible. Cette nouvelle me rassure un peu par rapport à tout ce que je m'apprête à faire.**

**Il est trop tard pour penser à déjeuner, alors je décide d'aller faire un tour avant de rejoindre ma grand-mère pour le déjeuner de midi.**

**L'endroit n'a pas changé, tout est toujours pareil comme si le temps n'avait pas de prise sur ce lieu. Des demeures traditionnelles aux murs de bois et aux panneaux de papier sont dispersées dans un immense parc où la végétation occupe une large place.**

**Mes pas me conduisent à l'endroit qui nous servait de terrain de jeux à Hokuto et moi. Touché par l'ironie du sort, je contemple ce lieu nommé le Clos des Cerisiers.**

**Entouré par une barrière naturelle de bambous, l'espace herbeux sur lequel pousse des cerisiers aux troncs noueux n'a pas changé lui non plus.**

**Hokuto adorait venir ici. Elle pouvait y passer des heures. Penser à tous ces souvenirs me rend nostalgique. Je quitte ce lieu pour aller me changer dans ma chambre.**

**Je mets un habit traditionnel pour montrer à tous que malgré mon absence et mes disparitions, je reste avant tout un Sumeragi.**

**Vêtu de mon kimono de cérémonie, je retrouve ma grand-mère et les autres membres de la famille dans l'habituelle salle des banquets.**

**Prêt à assumer mon rang, je donne le change de mon mieux durant le repas. Je m'en sors avec les honneurs et les yeux brillants de fierté de ma grand-mère m'aident beaucoup.**

**Puis une fois le repas terminé, je rejoins ma grand-mère dans son salon privé. Assis à même le sol, je la laisse m'offrir une tasse de thé.**

_Je vous remercie Subaru d'avoir tenu votre rang. Si vous le souhaitez toujours, mon chauffeur est prêt à vous conduire chez le clan Sakurazukamori._

_Pourquoi le clan de ses assassins se compose t-il que d'une personne en vérité ?_

_Je pense que cela est du à leur politique et puis je ne suis pas sûr que l'arrivée du Cerisier n'est pas aidé cet état de choses._

_Ça se peut en effet. Je partirais dans une heure. Avant j'aimerais aller avec vous me recueillir sur la tombe d'Hokuto._

_Avec plaisir._

**Je conduis ma grand-mère à travers les allées de sable jusqu'à un kiosque funéraire. Là repose mes parents et ma sœur. Je prie plus par habitude que par désir. Il y a longtemps que je considère ma sœur autrement que par le biais d'une tombe. **

**Nous rentrons en silence à la demeure principale où un homme m'attend. C'est le chauffeur. Je récupère mes affaires et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me permets d'embrasser ma grand-mère pour la remercier et pour lui dire au revoir.**

_Soyez prudent Subaru._

_Je repasserais vous voir avant de retourner auprès de Kamui. Merci pour tout._

**Précédé par le chaufeur et le cœur un peu serré par l'angoisse, je monte dans la limousine.**

**J'ignore ce qu'il va se passer mais je sais déjà que cela risque de changer ma vie à jamais. Pourvu que je sois assez fort et que Kamui n'est pas à souffrir de mes choix.**

**La limousine, après une heure de route, s'engage dans un chemin de terre qui se termine par un sentier tortueux entre de vieux arbres aux troncs noueux.**

_Nous sommes arrivés Sumeragi San. C'est ici que je devais vous conduire._

_Merci. Dites à ma grand-mère que tout ira bien._

_Oui. Au revoir Sumeragi San._

**Mon sac à la main, j'attends que la limousine ait disparue pour m'engager dans le sentier. **

**L'air est doux et le soleil de l'après midi caresse agréablement ma peau. Le décor est beau, d'une beauté sauvage qui me séduit au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonce dans ce couloir végétal.**

**Le sentier se termine par un mur de végétation dont émane une forte aura d'ancienne magie. Cette barrière naturelle est impressionnante par sa taille et par sa complexité. **

**Sachant fort bien que forcer le passage ne servirait à rien, je m'avance et d'un geste, je m'entaille un doigt. Quelques gouttes de sang tombe sur les feuilles du mur. Je récite un sort de protection pour parer à une éventuelle agression.**

**Le temps se fige l'espace d'un instant puis le mur s'ouvre dans une douce lueur dorée. Un passage apparaît et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur sans écouter la peur qui me noue le ventre.**

**Un domaine de proportion réduite par rapport à l'immensité de celui de mon clan se dévoile lentement à mes yeux. **

**Le jardin est composé de multiples variétés d'arbustes d'ornement qui se marient avec des parterres de fleurs. Le tout se perd au milieu de multiples bassins d'eau, d'allées de sables et de murets de pierres.**

**Hormis le fait que cet endroit est la demeure où je perdrais peut être mon âme, je trouve qu'il est splendide. Le calme et la paix règne dans cet havre de nature.**

**Guidé par une force mystérieuse, je prends l'allée principale et j'arrive devant l'arbre maudit.**

**Le Cerisier est encore plus impressionnant ici. Son aura meurtrière est dense et étouffante. Son tronc est immense, sombre et ses branches couvertes d'un manteau de fleurs. Ses pétales volent en répandant un parfum de sang.**

**Une montée de dégoût m'étreint et je lutte pour ne pas vomir tellement l'odeur de mort est forte.**

**Le Cerisier semble me toiser avec un mépris profond. Cette sensation me semble si forte que je suis un peu surpris quand ses branches s'enroulent en douceur autour de mes bras et de ma taille.**

**J'essaie de conserver mon calme et obéissant à sa pression sur mes reins, je m'avance de moi même vers le tronc du Cerisier.**

**Comme attiré, mes yeux se pose sur le symbole des Sakurazukamori qui vient d'apparaître dans l'écorce épaisse de l'arbre. Le pentacle inversé, tracé à l'encre rouge, du sang sans aucun doute, ressemble à un sceau. **

**Je pose ma main en son centre et ma supposition se révèle exacte.**

**Une lumière blanche, aveuglante et crue, m'oblige à fermer vivement les yeux.**

**Puis je recouvre la vue dans un paysage différent. Les branches m'ont lâchés et l'arbre se tint loin de moi comme séparé par un voile dimensionnel.**

**Une demeure typiquement japonaise se dresse devant le flanc de la montagne qui se découpe derrière elle. Ici aussi, la végétation est omni présente. Mais tout cela disparaît pour moi quand une silhouette aux contours familiers capte mon regard.**

**Un homme dont je connais chaque trait se tient dans un merveilleux kimono de soie noir brodé de fils d'argent, sur le perron de la maison.**

**Sa vue me rend sourd et muet au monde. J'étouffe, oubliant de respirer sous son éternel regard de miel.**

_Seï…shiro…mais…._

_Bonjour Subaru. Comment vas-tu ?_

_Tu es vivant ?_

_Non._

**Incrédule, je le fixe déjà un peu énervé par l'étrange tournure que prennent les événements.**

_Comment ça Non ?_

_Je suis mort. Tu m'as tué, dois-je te le rappeler ?_

**Cet air moqueur, ce sourire amusé m'agace alors sèchement, luttant contre la joie qui m'a envahi à sa vue, je me défends.**

_Et moi, dois je te rappeler que tu m'as piégé ?_

_Je vois, tu m'en veux pour avoir exaucer mon souhait le premier._

_Ton souhait était comme toi, stupide, égoïste et crétin !_

**Son rire jaillit tandis qu'il s'avance vers moi comme une ombre.**

_Même ça, on ne peut le faire normalement._

**Sa voix est devenue grave et caressante. Je frisonne malgré moi en captant son odeur et la chaleur de son corps maintenant si proche du mien.**

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_De nos retrouvailles. N'étais tu pas heureux de me revoir ?_

**Bizarrement, je ne réponds pas. Une chose semble vouloir attirer mon attention. Un détail qui me frappe, qui me mets en garde mais que je ne saisis pas encore.**

_Moi, je suis ravi de voir que tu as survécu à ma mort. Remarques je n'en doutais pas. Kakyo m'avait renseigné sur le futur, il avait vu juste._

_Qui es tu ?_

_Vraiment tu l'ignores ?_

_Tu es lui mais ce n'est pas toi. Alors qui es tu ?_

_Je suis son ultime souhait, son reflet. Une parcelle de l'ancien Sakurazukamori qui t'attendait pour t'aider à trouver ta voie. J'ai sa mémoire, son cœur et tout ce qui est lui. Une espèce de Seïshiro version concentré si tu préfères._

**L'espoir meurt doucement en moi avec douleur. Les miracles n'existent pas dans ce monde, dans mon monde. Cependant, je ressens une certaine joie à l'idée que l'homme qui tuait sans rien éprouver, ait eu l'idée de me laisser un peu de lui pour me guider.**

**J'avais donc réellement atteint ce coeur de marbre et cette pensée allume une douce flamme en moi.**

_Quel est ton rôle ?_

_Je suis là pour répondre à tes questions, pour te permettre de vivre comme Hokuto et moi le souhaitions. Je veux redonner vie à ce Subaru qui m'as séduit et fais connaître l'amour._

_Bonne chance._

**Cette phrase un peu ironique m'a échappé mais je ne la regrette pas. Je n'ais aucune envie de me laisser manipuler une fois de plus. J'ai beaucoup de choses à comprendre et à découvrir. Et Kamui attend mon retour.**

**Je passe devant l'ombre de Seïshiro et je me dirige avec calme vers cette mystérieuse demeure.**

**Elle a un côté familier qui reflète ses anciennes origines de Sumeragi. J'entre pour découvrir un intérieur totalement différent du caractère ancien de l'endroit.**

_Que veux tu, le moderne a tellement de côté pratique._

_Je suis déçu….on se croirait dans un studio ou même dans un lieu public style salle des fêtes. Tu n'as pas de goût ou quoi ?_

_Ma mère avait tout aménagé avec un certain luxe mais quand je l'ai tué, elle a émis le souhait d'emporter son mobilier dans sa tombe._

_Tu te fous de moi ?_

_Si peu. Le cerisier exauce un souhait au moment de ta mort. Rien, sauf te redonner vie, n'est impossible. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que certains souhaits sont logiques. Image mon désarroi devant la maison vidée de ses meubles. J'ai fait au mieux, avec les moyens du bord._

_Excuse moi de ne pas pleurer !_

_Je t'en prie._

**Exaspéré par autant de stupidité, je préfère continuer mon exploration plutôt que de répondre à toutes ces provocations.**

**Je découvre une demeure pleines de pièces avec énormément de clarté et qui dégage une sérénité apaisante. **

**Je choisis un endroit pour chambre. C'est une vaste pièce avec une terrasse. La vue est magnifique et je juge que je m'y plairais.**

_Puisse je avoir cet endroit comme chambre ?_

_Comme tu veux. Pose ta main sur le sceau qui se trouve sur la porte et imagine la pièce que tu souhaites. Tu es le nouveau Sakurazukamori, cela devrait t'être possible._

**Docile, j'obéis. Un éclair brûlant jaillit et la pièce se transforme sous mes yeux ébahis.**

_Et tu as osé te moquer de mon goût pour la décoration !_

_Mais…._

**La pièce s'est transformé en capharnaüm avec tout un tas d'objets hétéroclites dont pour certains, j'ignore même l'usage.**

_Ton système d'aménagement est complètement défectueux. _

_Désolé mais ici nous ne faisons ni garantie, ni reprise et ni échange._

_Je veux une chambre._

_Je t'avais préparé ça, tu viens ?_

_Oui._

**Un peu déçu, j'abandonne ce coin qui me plaisait et je suis Seïshiro jusqu'à une porte de bois sculpté. **

_C'est ici._

**J'ouvre et devant mes yeux, un décor somptueux se déploie. Des meubles de bois, des tableaux peints sur la soie, des plantes vertes, des voilages aux teintes lumineuses et des objets d'art anciens forment un ensemble parfait.**

_Aménagé par moi, avant ma mort. Ton avis ?_

_Tu avais un certain potentiel du temps de ton vivant._

_Faut dire qu'à l'époque, tout ici m'obéissait._

_Comment ça ?_

_Le Sakurazukamori contrôle cet endroit par sa volonté et son pouvoir. Le Cerisier est notre source de puissance. Ses racines et ses branches sont présentes dans chaque recoin. Regarde !_

**Un peu énervé d'être toujours obligé de supporter cet arbre, je constate en effet que le plafond est recouvert d'un filet végétal dans lequel le Cerisier s'étend en toute impunité. **

_Cet arbre est vraiment collant._

_Tu t'y feras très bien, enfin t'as pas le choix._

**Je m'assois dans un fauteuil en rotin et je ferme les yeux quelques instants. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Tout se déroule avec un subtil mélange de logique et d'absurdité. Cet endroit a l'air d'un monde à part avec des règles dont l'auteur est un gigantesque arbre buveur de sang. **

**J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux au moment où une branche du Cerisier dépose à mes pieds mon sac avec mes affaires.**

_Tu vois, cet arbre a quelques côtés bien pratiques._

_Si on veut. Quelle est son histoire ?_

**Seïshiro s'assoit en face de moi après avoir pris dans le bar à l'angle de la pièce deux verres et une bouteille dont le contenu ressemble à de l'alcool.**

_C'est juste de la limonade faite maison. Une passion de ma défunte mère. Tu en veux ?_

_Oui, merci._

_Pour en revenir au Cerisier, sache que son histoire est un secret mais vu que tu es son nouveau gardien, tu as le droit de la connaître._

**J'évite de dire à Seïshiro ce que je pense au sujet de mon nouveau travail. Il le découvrira bien assez tôt si il ne s'en doute pas déjà.**

_Quand les maîtres du Yin se sont installés ici, ils ont voulu développés une puissance représentée par le côté sombre de la vie. Mais cela engendra conflits et tueries au sein même du clan. Un de mes ancêtres qui avait de l'ambition se servi d'un sort interdit pour s'assurer le pouvoir. Il offrit en sacrifice tous ceux de son clan contre une puissance maléfique et inépuisable. Il choisi pour réceptacle d'une telle force un cerisier. Son choix fut guidé par l'image trompeuse que dégageait l'arbre. Il tua donc tout le monde et pour être sûr de n'avoir aucuns remords, il donna son âme et son cœur à l'arbre. Le pacte fut conclu. L'arbre devint fort et puissant par le biais des cadavres tués en son nom. Et voilà comment commença le règne du Sakurazukamori._

_Ton ancêtre était fou, il a détourné une force de vie pour assouvir son rêve de tueur._

_Oui, mais comme il s'est servi d'un sort interdit, il a du assumer le contre sort. C'est pourquoi si jamais nous__découvrons l'amour, nous sommes condannés à mourir de la main de notre aimé et cela fait de lui le nouveau gardien du Cerisier._

_Ce qui est tout sauf une preuve d'amour._

_J'avoue que j'en sais rien. L'amour est trop complexe pour se résumer en un acte._

_Et moi dans tout ça ?_

_Toi, tu es le nouveau Sakurazukamori enfin ça reste à prouver._

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_Soyons honnête. Que fais tu ici ? L'arbre t'a t-il appelé ?_

_Non, il ne s'est pas manifesté et je suis venu pour savoir comment ne pas être son Gardien._

_Je vois. Je dois y réfléchir un peu. Je te laisse t'installer et puis je vais nous préparer un bon repas. Rejoins moi au kiosque qui est là bas vers le bassin._

**Je laisse Seïshiro sortir puis je me lève et commence à déballer mon sac et à ranger mes affaires.**

**Cette activité me ramène au tourbillon d'émotions que je dissimule depuis mon arrivée.**

**L'homme que j'aime est là mais il n'est pas réel, c'est juste un résidu d'âme. J'ai déjà du exorciser plusieurs fois ce genre de fantômes qui ont tout d'un être vivant même les besoins les plus intimes et qui n'existe que grâce à une grande force mentale.**

**La situation est vraiment déroutante, jamais je n'aurais imaginé une chose pareille. Même l'endroit est surprenant de beauté, de calme et de sérénité.**

**Seïshiro me parle comme si j'étais enfin adulte à ses yeux, il a perdu cette lueur qui faisait saigner mon cœur. Son ton moqueur des premiers instants a évolué en une curieuse complicité qui m'angoisse un peu.**

**Je peine à m'avouer que j'ai eu plaisir à parler avec lui même si le sujet n'était pas des plus agréables.**

**Je me change en vue du repas cherchant inconsciemment à plaire. Mon cœur est amoureux et même si ma raison lui crie d'être réaliste et prudent, le désir est une chose puissante qu'on ne peut pas toujours contrôler.**

**Habillé d'un pantalon moulant et crème avec un simple tee shirt à manches longues d'un noir profond, je quitte la pièce et pars me promener un moment dans le jardin.**

**Avec tout ce que j'ai appris sur le Cerisier et le Sakurazukamori, je ressens de la pitié pour ces gens et cet arbre. Un Cerisier est destiné à traverser le temps avec pour unique but de vivre malgré l'hiver, la pollution et les parasites. Il est un enfant de la nature. Comment peut on souillé et détourner à ce point une force de vie ? Il faut vraiment avoir vendu son âme au diable. **

**Et ces assassins malgré eux qui sont condannés sur un sentiment positif. Tout cela respire un profond mépris pour l'équilibre naturel des choses.**

**C'est pousser le vice à son maximum et c'est contraire à la vie et à la mort elle-même. Une telle malédiction est impossible à stopper car elle engendre un cercle vicieux sans fin.**

**Vais-je moi aussi succomber à ce terrifiant piège ? J'espère que non car maintenant je sais que même par amour pour Seïshiro, je ne donnerais pas mon âme en pâture aux démons.**

**Je veux pouvoir vivre. Je veux être mon propre chef. J'ai assez souffert et j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps. J'aurais du m'écouter, cesser de regarder à travers les autres et venir me jeter dans les bras de celui que j'aimais quitte à ce qu'il me tue.**

**Mais cela s'est passé autrement et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Je dois avancer vers l'inconnu en suivant les signes qui ont enfin décidé d'éclairer ma route et que j'ai surtout enfin décidé d'arrêter d'ignorer.**

**La nuit commençant à tomber, je vais m'asseoir dans le kiosque où Seïshiro m'a demandé de le rejoindre.**

**Le décor est ancien. Le bois du kiosque est patiné et il porte de nombreuses marques d'agression faite par le temps qui passe et n'épargne rien sur son passage. **

**L'intérieur est accueillant avec quelques chaises en fer forgé de style européen et une table au lourd plateau de marbre blanc.**

**Des bougies parfumées aux délicates senteurs fruitées éclairent le tout d'une faible lumière aux reflets incertains.**

_Qu'en penses tu ? C'est intime, non ?_

**Seïshiro vient d'arriver avec les bras chargés de vaisselle. Sa démarche de prédateur lui a permis de me surprendre.**

_En quel honneur ?_

_Aucun si ce n'est le plaisir de te voir à la lueur des bougies._

_Quand vas-tu disparaître ?_

_Ta question est plutôt directe. Serais tu pressé ?_

_Je veux une réponse._

_Cela dépend de toi. J'ai émis un souhait quand le Cerisier a récupéré mon âme. Un souhait que toi seul peux découvrir et rendre réel._

_Je croyais que ton souhait était déjà exaucé._

_Non, j'ai fait les choses de façon à ce que cette fois ci, aucun de nous ne souffre. Si tu perces le mystère de mon souhait, la délivrance sera notre récompense, à toi, à moi et au Cerisier._

_Et si j'échoue ?_

_Le destin reprendra son cours et tu n'échapperas pas à la malédiction du Cerisier._

_Bref, une fois de plus tu te sers de moi._

**Sous l'effet de la colère et de la trahison, mes yeux lancent des éclairs et je masque ma souffrance derrière cette apparence de révolte.**

_Erreur, je veux réparer le mal que je t'ai fait. Seulement, je ne puis y arriver seul. L'aide du Cerisier m'était nécessaire et la tienne est indispensable. Subaru, peux tu accepter une dernière fois d'être prisonnier par amour ?_

_On ne doit pas emprisonner les gens qu'on aime !_

_Oui, mais tu pourrais le vouloir._

**Maintenant, je suis debout face à cette ombre qui me demande d'être consentant et docile. Je sens une infinie tristesse dans son unique œil doré et cela me fait hésiter à le frapper pour qu'il partage un peu de cette souffrance qu'il vient à nouveau de réveiller.**

_Subaru, pense aux erreurs de passé, aux souffrances que cause le silence et aux destins qui basculent quand on refuse d'écouter son cœur._

_Curieux conseil venant de ta part !_

_Peut être mais je suis un excellent exemple de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire._

**Là il marque un point. Pour avoir une chance d'échapper à tout ça, je dois m'accepter et me livrer à nouveau. L'envie de résister est forte mais pour Kamui et pour le chemin que j'ai souhaité prendre, je commence à capituler.**

_Que veux tu exactement de moi ?_

_Rien, juste ton bonheur. Pour cela, il faut que tu choisisses de jouer le jeu. Accepte d'être celui qui nous délivreras et pour y arriver accepte de t'en remettre à nous._

_Ais je le choix ?_

_Oui et c'est là qu'est le danger pour toi._

_Répons à ma question. M'aimes tu ?_

**Seïshiro me regarde avec une soudaine douceur. Il me sourit comme jamais il ne l'a fait avant.**

_Je t'aime Subaru._

**Aucune trace de mensonge dans cette voix de velours et dans ce regard de feu. Alors je me soumets et d'un pas, je franchi l'espace qui me sépare de lui.**

**Il pose la vaisselle sur la table et d'un geste tendre, il m'attire contre son torse.**

_Merci._

**Plutôt que de répondre, je préfère suivre mon nouveau destin et la tête appuyée sur son épaule, je me laisse enivrer par son odeur d'homme.**

**Ses bras me tiennent fermement et l'instant se prolonge dans un calme étrange où plus rien n'a d'importance. Cette paix est immense, elle coule à l'intérieur de moi comme un fleuve depuis longtemps ignoré. **

**Ce sentiment reste malgré le fait que nous nous séparons doucement. Je retourne m'asseoir et empli d'une nouvelle force, je le regarde mettre la table.**

**Ses gestes sont sûrs comme toujours. Les bougies dessinent des ombres mystérieuses sur son beau visage. Je me plais à le regarder sans honte. C'est l'homme que j'aime, celui qui a prit mon cœur. **

_Je vais chercher le repas._

**Et il s'éloigne, félin dans sa démarche. **

**Je sais que tout cela n'est que folie mais maintenant que j'ai cédé à mon cœur, c'est lui qui décide et il est bien trop heureux de cette soudaine liberté pour accepter de se taire à nouveau.**

**Il ne me reste qu'à espérer que j'ai pris la bonne décision et que la délivrance est vraiment au bout de cette route.**

**Seïshiro revient avec un plateau sur lequel il y a tout un assortiment de plats. Une odeur appétissante envahit le kiosque et je m'aperçois que je meurs de faim.**

_Sers toi._

_Et toi ? En tant que résidu d'âme, tu n'as pas besoin de manger._

_Résidu d'âme ! Quel terme peu flatteur. Sache que je suis plus que ça. Et moi aussi, j'ai faim._

**Je trouve étrange qu'il puisse se nourrir. Aucune force mentale ne peut être assez puissante pour créer un système digestif. Que me cache t-il ? **

**Tout en mangeant, je cherche dans ma mémoire comment une telle chose est possible. Mais rien ne me donnes une réponse probable.**

_Alors tu aimes ?_

_Oui, c'est très bon._

_Que dirais tu après d'aller te coucher ? Demain, j'aimerais regarder le soleil se lever avec toi._

_Quel romantisme ! Es-tu sincère ?_

_Je sais, ça fait cliché mais l'idée est séduisante, non ?_

_Comme tu veux._

_Bien, alors je te raccompagne à ta chambre._

**Je pars derrière lui, avec une étrange envie au fond de moi qui monte, cherchant à percer le silence.**

_Et voilà, je te souhaite une bonne nuit Subaru._

_Seï…je….dors avec moi._

**Une soudaine rougeur m'envahit sous l'œil de braise de Seïshiro. Je suis surpris de ma propre audace et en même temps, je suis prêt à défendre mon idée.**

_Tu es sûr ?_

_Hélas….oui._

_Bien, j'accepte ton invitation. Le cerisier va s'occuper de débarrasser la table. Alors au lit._

**Pour échapper à la tournure que prennent les événements, je me met en pyjama sans oser me préoccuper de ce que fait Seïshiro puis je me glisse dans les draps frais du lit. Un corps chaud ne tarde pas à me rejoindre et une fois de plus, je me demande qui est vraiment cette ombre de Seïshiro pour dégager autant de vie.**

_Bonne nuit Subaru._

**Mu par l'instinct, je me tourne vers Seïshiro et plantant mon regard dans le sien, je me lance pour enfin savoir ce qu'il cache.**

_Tu as sommeil ?_

_Pas vraiment._

_Tu manges, tu dors, comment c'est possible ?_

_Je suis là pour toi, il est donc normal que je sois proche du Seïshiro que tu aimes. Hors il me semble qu'il adorait déguster des glaces avec Hokuto et qu'il rêvait de partager son lit avec toi._

_C'est assez dur à vivre, tu es comme lui et pourtant tu vas me quitter, n'est ce pas ?_

_Pas comme tu l'entends mais ne brusque pas les choses. Commençons par passer notre première nuit ensemble. Que dirais tu d'un câlin ?_

_Un quoi ?_

_Un câlin, juste pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime._

_Bonne nuit._

**Résolument, je tourne le dos et j'essaie de me persuader que c'est ce que je veux. Mais impossible de calmer mon cœur et le sommeil me déserte. N'y tenant plus, je soupire puis je fais de nouveau face à Seï. **

**Ce dernier est immobile, les yeux ouverts, il contemple le plafond suivant du regard les branches de Cerisier qui parcourent la pièce.**

_Tu ne dors pas ?_

_Non, je pense à toi. Je me disais que j'avais tout faux avec toi. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses mais hélas ma mère ne m'a jamais appris l'amour. Pourtant j'ai étudié cet étrange sentiment qui frappe les hommes à l'aveuglette et qui les conduit à des actes insensés. Je n'ai rien compris à cela et perdu, j'ai préféré lutter plutôt que de céder. Aujourd'hui, je sais que le véritable amour se donne dans une absolue confiance et que j'ai détruit notre chance le jour où ce pari idiot a pris fin._

_Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?_

_Et pourquoi pas ? N'as-tu jamais tenté de comprendre les erreurs que tu as commises ?_

_Si mais justement c'est parce que j'ai eu confiance que mon malheur est arrivé._

_Idiot ! Toi, tu étais la victime. Toi, tu n'as aucune responsabilité dans tout ça. Tu ignorais l'enjeu de notre relation, tu n'as pas à te salir en te sentant coupable._

_Le rôle de la victime laisse des traces et de la culpabilité._

_Oui, mais la victime, aujourd'hui, peut elle pardonner et accepter ce qui existe depuis si longtemps entre nous ?_

**Je soupire doucement emporté par ce que cette interrogation réveille en moi.**

_Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps. Et je sais ce que je ressens pour toi !_

**Ma voix de basse et passé à haute et je tremble presque devant la violence de l'amour qui coule dans mes veines pour cet homme.**

_Subaru, nous n'avons pas de deuxième chance. Ceci est juste un répit avant que tu repartes auprès des tiens. J'aimerais te donner tout ce qu'il te revient de droit. J'aimerais t'aimer et t'emporter si loin de ta peine que jamais tu ne l'as retrouveras. Qu'en penses tu ?_

_J'en pense que c'est impossible. Tu n'es pas réel._

_Est-ce là le seul obstacle à notre amour ?_

_J'en sais rien._

_Subaru, je suis tel que tu le souhaites. Ne comprends tu donc pas ce qu'une telle chose signifie ?_

_Mais je…._

_Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Très bien alors laisse moi t'aider à trouver la réponse._

_Non….je sais ce que je veux mais je ….j'ai peur de souffrir encore plus après._

_Oui, je comprends mais n'ais aucune crainte, le pire est derrière toi. L'amour est notre salut à tous les deux._

_Vraiment ?_

_Tu dois y croire et le vouloir pour que cela arrive._

_Bien._

**Hésitant, mais sachant que j'en ai envie, je me rapproche de Seï et doucement nos corps se touchent. Le sien est si doux. Je m'y blotti en repoussant la voix de la raison. Deux mains me planquent plus étroitement contre la peau satiné de Seï qui je le découvre est nu dans le lit.**

**Entraîné par le vertige des mes sentiments, je le laisse me caresser le dos. Je suis bien, heureux et fou à la fois. La même paix renaît en moi et j'accepte cette chose qui grandit dans mon corps.**

**C'est d'abord un frisson sous cette main chaude qui glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale puis le frisson fait place à une étrange chaleur quand une bouche douce et tendre frôle mes lèvres. La chaleur se répand comme un feu sous la pluie de baisers qui tombe sur mon corps offert et elle devient vive quand une langue s'attarde sur mon torse. Elle envahit d'une énergie nouvelle mon bassin et mon sexe au contact d'une caresse plus hardie que les précédentes. Puis elle disparaît dans un souffle chaud pour mieux renaître dans la douleur du combat qui se livre quand je deviens sien. Maintenant c'est un brassier, une lave brûlante qui se concentre en un seul point et qui ne vit que par lui. Attisée par sa propre flamme, elle explose dans un cocon de passion avant de se répandre à nouveau dans mon corps engourdi. Bercé par la paix qu'elle a allumée, je m'endors contre mon amant le cœur rempli d'amour.**

**Je passe une nuit de rêve dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Car maintenant je sais qui il est, c'est vraiment Seï. Même si il ne vit que par ma présence, il est enfin là pour me donner ce dont j'ai le plus besoin au monde.**

**Je me promets d'accepter cela et de vivre intensément tous ces moments de bonheur.**

**La douce caresse du soleil sur ma peau nue me tire de mon profond sommeil. Je suis toujours dans les bras de Seïshiro. Il me sourit tandis que je croise son regard.**

_Bonjour toi. Bien dormi ?_

_Oui. Merci._

_Hélas comment tu peux le constater, le soleil est déjà levé._

_Pas grave, l'idée ne m'emballait pas trop._

_Je vois, tu n'es pas romantique._

_Si mais je crois que l'amour ne doit pas suivre les chemins déjà tracés. Il doit être unique._

_Il est unique vu qu'il n'appartient qu'à toi et moi. Allez, levons nous et allons déjeuner. Puis après je te ferais découvrir une partie de moi que tu ne connais pas encore._

**Intrigué, je m'exécute en ne pouvant m'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs sur le corps musclé de Seï alors qu'il remet son kimono de soie.**

**Puis il m'emmène dans une nouvelle pièce où nous attends un copieux déjeuner.**

_Jamais on ne pourra manger tout ça._

_Moi qui croyais que l'exercice de cette nuit t'avais ouvert l'appétit._

**Le souvenir de tout ce que j'ai ressenti me met le feu au visage. Et cependant, je ne suis pas très satisfait car j'ai subi, docile, l'étreinte de Seï. Il m'a aimé et moi, je n'ai rien fait pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'éprouve depuis si longtemps.**

**Je mange tout en me demandant comment on peut aborder un sujet aussi intime sans se prendre la honte de sa vie.**

_Tu es bien silencieux._

_Je réfléchis._

_A quoi ?_

_A cette nuit._

_Et ?_

_Et rien !_

_Menteur ! On peut en parler si tu veux._

_C'est gênant._

_Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Viens je vais te faire lire un ouvrage qui devrait changer ton opinion à ce sujet._

**Il m'entraîne par la main et me tire jusqu'à une grande pièce remplie d'ouvrages. Il y en a des milliers.**

_C'est impressionnant !_

_N'est ce pas ? Tiens lis celui là._

**Il me donne un livre d'une centaine de pages à la couverture en cuir reliée. Aucun titre, aucun auteur pour me renseigner sur sa provenance.**

**Je trouve que c'est étrange mais je m'installe quand même dans un des moelleux fauteuils près de la baie vitrée qui remplie la pièce de clarté.**

_Je te laisse, puis après nous pourrons parler d'amour._

**Plongé dans cet étonnant livre, je ne l'entend pas quitté la pièce.**

**A voix haute, pour mieux m'empreignais du texte, je relis ce passage.**

**« L'homme à plusieurs besoins naturels à satisfaire pour vivre en harmonie avec son enveloppe corporelle. Il doit boire, manger, dormir, évacuer et se reproduire. Notre esprit a su donner à ces actes primaires une notion de plaisir. Ainsi nous varions les saveurs et nous partageons notre nourriture avec nos proches, nos amis. Nous buvons diverses boissons profitant de ces instants pour se réunir. Nous dormons dans de grands lits couverts par des textures moelleuses et douces. Nous avons aménagés des endroits propres et intimes pour nos besoins et nous continuons à considérer l'acte physique comme une souillure, une perversion de nous même. Pourquoi un tel rejet pour ce désir de contact, de chaleur et de plaisir ? Simplement parce que nous avons peur. Plongé dans cet acte, nous perdons le contrôle de notre esprit et c'est uniquement notre corps qui domine. Un tel abandon effraye et pourtant cela n'est guère différent de quand nous dormons. Il faut accepter son corps, ses pulsions et surtout savoir ouvrir son cœur à la pureté de l'amour sous toutes ces formes et sous tous ces aspects…. »**

**Ouvrir son cœur….admettre ses désirs….que sais je vraiment de moi ? Cette nuit, j'ai vécu au milieu d'un feu qui m'a consumé sans que je pense à participer. Comment est mon corps ? **

**Ce livre soulève de nombreuses interrogations. Il ramène le sexe à un acte simple et naturel qui perd de sa force à cause de notre peur d'abandon totale.**

**Il est vrai que j'ai peur, depuis toujours et j'ai pleins de barrières en moi sur ce sujet. Mais personne ne m'a jamais appris l'amour et personne ne m'a jamais parlé de cet univers inconnu.**

**Je termine le livre et pensif, je rejoins Seï qui tranquillement arrose les plantes devant la maison.**

_Qui a écrit un tel ouvrage ?_

_D'après le Cerisier, c'est le premier chef du clan des Sumeragi qui était aussi le chef des Sakurazukamori._

_D'après le Cerisier ?_

_Oui, l'arbre communique avec son gardien par la télépathie. Il est vivant, il a des souhaits, des envies et des peurs comme nous. Il devint un peu ton partenaire et il manifeste ses émotions de diverses façons._

_Surprenant. Tu es d'accord avec le contenu de ce livre ?_

_Je l'ai découvert par hasard, un peu avant notre dernier combat. Et je pense en effet que nous compliquons tout. On devrait se contenter d'avancer avec l'innocence qu'on les enfants qui viennent au monde. Mais dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, c'est impossible. Alors ici, à l'abri de tout, j'espère pouvoir y parvenir avec toi._

**Calmement, je m'assois dans l'escalier de pierre devant la maison.**

_Cette nuit, j'ignore ce que nous avons fait. J'ai été emporté loin de tout par une vague de chaleur qui se répandait en moi._

_Oui, c'est cela je crois l'abandon totale qui effraye tant les gens._

_C'était très agréable mais comment peut-on appeler ça ?_

_Je t'ai donné de l'amour, mon amour. Et tu l'as pris comme tel. L'acte physique est différent. Faire l'amour peut être merveilleux ou douloureux. Tout dépend de ton partenaire et de ses sentiments. Si deux personnes souhaitent inclure dans leur relation des actes que la morale désapprouve, que va-t-il se passer ?_

_Les gens vont les condamner._

_Exact, mais pour eux, que va-t-il se passer ?_

_Aucune idée._

_Et bien, ils seront heureux. Tout simplement parce qu'ils auront écouter leurs désirs. En résumé, en amour, je crois que tout est permis du moment que tu le fais avec l'accord total de ton partenaire. Seule la peur engendre la souffrance, les violences et les crimes sexuels._

_J'aurais aimé que tu penses cela à une époque._

_Moi aussi, mais si tu n'as personne pour te guider, c'est impossible de comprendre une telle chose par toi-même. Il faut souffrir pour enfin découvrir la paix que procure l'amour._

_Qui t'as permis d'en arriver là ?_

_C'est toi. J'ai compris trop tard que j'étais dans l'erreur. Alors pour réparer mon tort envers toi et envers moi-même, j'ai souhaité ce qui se passe aujourd'hui._

_C'est compliqué._

_Oui, mais si tu es partant, on peut espérer devenir qu'un seul et unique cœur rien que grâce à la force de notre amour._

_C'est tentant. _

_Alors reprenons le cours de notre emploi du temps. Je veux te faire découvrir un aspect de moi que tu ignores. _

**Seïshiro part en direction d'un hangar un peu à l'écart de la maison. Je le suis encore perturbé par tout ce que je viens de découvrir.**

**Je me demande quel est ce fameux aspect de sa personnalité dont j'ignore tout. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas un truc de macabre ou d'un genre complètement douteux. Quoi que si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas aussi pressé de me le montrer.**

_Allez viens. De toute façon, tu vas être surpris._

_Oui, j'arrive._

**Je rejoins Seï qui ouvre les portes du hangar sans le moindre effort et une fois habitué à la pénombre, je découvre un spectacle vraiment surprenant.**

**Un bateau en bois de cerisier, je suppose que c'est une particularité de tout bon Sakurazukamori qui se respecte, repose sur des cales. Sa construction n'est pas achevée mais il est déjà magnifique à tout point de vue. Attiré par son aspect, je me risque à caresser sa coque avant de tourner un regard brillant vers Seï.**

_C'est toi qui l'as construit ?_

_Oui, j'y travaille dessus depuis maintenant dix sept ans. Il ne manque plus grand-chose pour qu'il puisse prendre la mer. _

_Déjà il manque la mer._

_Pas si sûr. _

**D'un geste précis, il soulève une trappe et je distingue un escalier taillé dans le sol qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la terre. Il s'y engage, m'invitant du regard à le suivre une fois de plus.**

**Je me retrouve rapidement sur un sol d'une autre nature. Il y a une grotte sous la demeure des Sakurazukamori. Seï se dirige sans aucune hésitation dans le dédale de ce labyrinthe naturel vaguement éclairé par quelques torches. **

**L'air est froid et chargé de l'odeur caractéristique de la mer. Cela me surprend jusqu'à ce que je remarque que nous suivons de loin un canal souterrain.**

_C'est la sortie de secours ?_

_Une des sorties, oui. _

_Et ça conduit à l'océan ?_

_Exact. Vois tu j'ai découvert cet endroit quand j'étais enfant. Depuis, je rêve de le suivre jusqu'à l'océan à bord de mon bateau. Nos rêves d'enfant sont un peu étranges, non ?_

_L'idée me plait. Pourquoi ne pas finir le bateau ? _

_Parce que je ne peux quitter le domaine des Sakurazukamori, c'est ici que le Cerisier me donne vie. _

_Evidement, ça aurait été trop beau._

_Ne sois pas déçu. On peut le finir si tu y tiens. J'ai hâte de te voir un outil à la main._

_Mais à quoi bon ?_

_Pour continuer à rêver tout simplement. Remontons._

**Continuer à rêver…. La vie est vraiment cruelle des fois. J'étais vraiment emballé par l'idée de partir à l'aventure avec l'homme que j'aime. Je suis un peu déçu mais je décide que ce rêve là, je vais trouver un moyen de le réaliser car soudain, je sais qu'il est précieux à mes yeux. Peut être parce que c'est un bout de l'enfance de Seïshiro.**

**Et je rattrape mon amour qui surpris, finit par me sourire tandis que je glisse ma main dans la sienne.**

**A suivre ….**

**Fin du chapitre. J'ai été obligé de couper la première partie en deux. C'était trop long.**

**La suite arrive bientôt. Biz. Maveck. **

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre  _CES OMBRES QUI HANTENT NOS CŒURS_**

**Auteur Maveck**

**Genre  Sérieux, yaoi.**

**Résumé Tout ne c'est pas terminé lors de l'affrontement entre Fuma et Kamui à la tour de Tokyo. Il reste encore des ombres qui troublent les cœurs.**

**_Première Partie. L'ombre de Seïshiro. Suite et fin._**

**De nouveau assis dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, je consulte un épais livre sur l'histoire du clan des Sakurazukamori. **

**Dehors, la nuit vient de tomber. Seïshiro s'est absenté, il prépare le repas du soir. Je lui ai proposé de l'aider mais il n'a pas voulu. **

**Nous avons passé l'après-midi à s'occuper du bateau. Et je dois reconnaître que j'ai vraiment apprécié cela. L'odeur du bois, le calme, les efforts physiques et la complicité entre Seï et moi, tout cela était merveilleux. **

**Mais ces changements sont aussi très pertubant et je préfère interrompre ma lecture pour replonger dans mes pensées.**

**Je n'arrive pas à croire que en l'espace d'une journée, j'ai réussi à trouver ma place dans cette réalité fantôme.**

**Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que j'aurais du être avec Seï, que c'était ma destinée. Je suis né pour être à lui. La vie à ses côtés aurait été un rêve au quotidien. Pourquoi le destin en a-t-il décidé autrement ?**

**C'est vraiment injuste mais on n'y peut rien et ce soir, je me rends compte avec violence que plus que jamais, je souhaite vivre cet amour jusqu'au bout.**

**Seï m'a parlé de son souhait et aussi de celui du Cerisier mais je ne sais pas si une fois de plus, il n'a pas misé sur le mauvais cheval. Comment faire pour être à la hauteur de ses espérances alors que mon seul rêve est de rester à jamais auprès de lui ?**

**La sonnerie de mon portable interrompt ma réflexion. J'ai un message d'Akira qui m'annonce que Kamui va aussi bien que possible.**

**Kamui….je l'avais presque oublié. C'est pourtant pour lui que je suis là. Sommes nous tellement égoïste pour oublier si vite nos angoisses au contact de l'amour ?**

**Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de tout ça. Il a toujours eu peur de ma relation avec Seï et comment lui donner tort ? A part de la souffrance et des cadavres, il n'est jamais rien sorti d'autre de notre amour. Et pourtant l'amour ne reflète que paix et passion dans la majorité des cas. Seulement entre un Sumeragi et un Sakurazukamori c'est impossible. Notre amour est voué à l'échec et cela je le sais.**

**Ce que je vis actuellement est une parenthèse, la plus belle de ma vie, qui bientôt prendra fin d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ai déjà de la chance de pouvoir connaître ce bonheur. Et je veux en profiter le plus possible. Je suis sûr que dans mon cas, Kamui réagirait pareil.**

_On voit la fumée de loin !_

_Quelle fumée ?_

_Celle qui sort de ton cerveau. Le repas est prêt, tu viens ?_

_Oui._

**Seï a mis la table dans un petit salon agréablement intime qui me ramène à penser aux événements de la veille. J'ai fait l'amour avec l'assassin de ma sœur. Il y a de quoi choqué n'importe quelle personne normale dans ces quelques mots. Et pourtant, elle, je suis sûr qu'elle en est heureuse. Mais ce soir, Seï va-t-il recommencer ?**

_Subaru…tu ne manges pas ?_

_Excuses moi, je suis préoccupé._

_On peut en parler si tu veux._

**L'ancien Seï, celui qui me guidait et m'écouter avec tendresse, est de retour devant moi. Il me sourit et spontanément, je me lance.**

_J'ai compris que tout cela était une chance unique, un trésor. Je voudrais aller jusqu'au bout des possibilités de ce rêve. Mais certaines choses me gênent._

_Subaru…tu as raison sur le fait que tout ça est unique mais je ne suis pas d'accord quand je te vois réfléchir autant. Ne peux tu pas suivre ton cœur au lieu de ta cervelle ?_

_Mais, j'ai des…._

_Non, tes angoisses, tes questions, tes doutes sont là, dans ta tête. Ferme les yeux._

**Je soupire mais obéis. Je sens une main qui vient délicatement toucher la peau de mon visage. Seï est penché juste au dessus de moi. Je lève vers lui la tête.**

_Et voilà !_

**J'ouvre les yeux et perplexe, je le fixe sans comprendre.**

_Voilà quoi ???_

_Tu as écouté ton cœur et instinctivement, tu m'as offert tes lèvres._

_N'importe quoi ! Je…_

**Mes mots disparaissent sous la douce pression de la bouche de Seï. Ma colère fond sous ce feu qui renaît en moi tandis que notre baiser devient passionné. Je savoure ce contact et quand le charme se rompt, je laisse échapper un soupir de contentement.**

**Seï me sourit, son œil est malicieux.**

_Bon….d'accord. Je me prends trop la tête._

_Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Finis de manger._

**Docile, je plonge le nez dans mon assiette. Seï contrôle la situation comme avant. Il a peut être raison. Je dois essayer d'avancer sans réfléchir. Juste écouter mon cœur. Ecouter cette paix que la présence de l'homme que j'aime allume en moi et ce feu qui me réchauffe en entier quand il me touche.**

_Ca t'a plut ?_

_Oui, c'était délicieux._

_Bien, maintenant que dirais –tu d'une promenade dans les jardins avant d'aller au lit ?_

_D'accord._

**Ecouter son cœur…. Je mets ma main dans celle de Seï. Il a un sourire complice et rassurant. Heureux de ce petit geste de rien du tout, je le suis dans l'immense jardin qui entoure la maison.**

_Tu sais, j'aime et je déteste cet endroit._

**Surpris par cette confidence, je lève un regard interrogateur sur Seï.**

_Je suis né ici. Ma mère a tué mon père avant ma naissance. Elle m'a élevé seule. Elle a tenu à ce que je sois comme elle, un bon Sakurazukamori. J'ai grandi dans l'indifférence, la jalousie et la folie. Très tôt, elle m'a appris à tuer. C'était une enfance vraiment spéciale._

_Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?_

_Parce qu'elle m'aimait. Elle savait que je serais le nouveau Sakurazukamori alors elle a voulu tuer en moi tous les sentiments. Elle voulait que je vive longtemps et pour cela, il ne fallait pas que je tombe amoureux. Mais si tu prives un enfant d'un jouet, il y a des chances pour que en cachette, il s'y intéresse._

_C'est pour ça que tu as passé une année avec moi ?_

_Oui et non. Tu n'étais pas le premier. J'ai cherché après la mort de ma mère celui ou celle que j'aimerais afin qu'il prenne ma place. Je voulais en finir._

_Tu voulais en finir ?_

_Oui. La vie d'un Sakurazukamori est vide, sans relief et sans but. C'était ennuyeux au possible de tuer pour de l'argent ou pour nourrir le Cerisier. Tu sais un assassin normal tue pour__tout un tas de raisons mais il ressent des choses face à la mort de sa victime tandis que nous, on ressent rien. Juste de l'ennui, le vide. Alors j'ai cherché à réveiller mes sentiments. Mes premiers essais ont été un échec total. Tu es le seul à avoir réussi à percer mon armure._

_Tu parles d'une réussite !_

_Ne dis pas ça. Si cela c'est si mal fini, c'est parce que j'ai pris peur. J'ai eu peur de tout se que je devais détruire en toi pour te transformer en Sakurazukamori._

_Et l'amour dans tout ça ?_

_Subaru….si tu as peur pour quelqu'un, c'est que tu éprouves des choses. Or à part rien et l'amour, un Sakurazukamori n'éprouve pas grand chose._

_Et maintenant ?_

_Maintenant, je suis libre. J'ai été le plus loin possible dans la connaissance de l'amour quand j'ai compris que jamais je ne pourrais changer ton cœur._

_Pourtant tu as changé mon cœur …._

_Non, ton cœur est toujours le même. J'ai juste fait naître en toi des sentiments négatifs. Mais leur source était l'amour. Donc tu as toujours été le Subaru de tes 16 ans et c'est pour cette raison que toi aussi, tu as échoué face à moi._

_Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais pu effacer ce que je ressentais._

_C'est pour ça que j'ai formulé un souhait qui va te permettre de vivre libre._

_Mais le Cerisier ?_

_C'est un arbre, il veut la même chose que tous les êtres vivants sur cette terre. Un arbre ne tue pas et ne se nourrit pas de sang. Seulement je l'ai compris trop tard et puis avec notre destin de dragons, c'était difficile d'arriver à s'en sortir._

_Seï…qu'essaies tu de me dire ?_

_Que l'arbre veut retrouver sa vraie vie et que moi, je veux être un homme comme les autres. Mais surtout je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi._

_Est-ce possible ?_

_Oui, aujourd'hui c'est enfin possible._

_Mais je serais seul….sans toi._

_Non, je t'aime et même si je suis mort saches que pour toi, je serais toujours vivant. Tu as ce pouvoir là Subaru. Tu es la vie et je suis la mort. Nous sommes liés à jamais, indissociables. A toi de trouver le moyen de nous réunir._

_Je comprends. Tu veux que je libère le Cerisier et que je redevienne comment avant, heureux et insouciant et que je nous réunisse malgré ta mort._

_En gros, c'est ça._

**Je pousse un soupir. Bonjour les douze travaux d'Hercule. C'est une tâche impossible mais si Seï y a pensé c'est qu'il y a une solution. Reste à savoir laquelle.**

_La solution est dans ton cœur._

_Peut être mais c'est pas pour ça que je la connais._

_Laisse toi un peu de temps. Profite de cette trêve. Et que dirais tu pour commencer d'aller nous coucher et de faire l'amour ?_

_Seï !!!_

_Quoi ? Je t'ais choqué ?_

_Tu dis ça comme…._

…_.si c'était naturel ! Pourquoi ne pas appeler les choses par leur nom ? Je t'aime et j'ai envie de te le prouver. Donc pourquoi devrais je taire mes sentiments ?_

_J'en sais rien mais de là à le dire comme ça._

_Avant aussi, je te le disais comme ça._

_Euh…oui._

_Viens._

**Entraîné par sa main, je me laisse emmener. C'est vrai qu'avant il était direct dans ses propos. Lui et Hokuto étaient terribles. **

_Avant tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais…._

_Qu'en sais tu ? Je le pensais mais je n'avais pas compris à quel point, je le voulais. J'aurais d'ailleurs du te faire l'amour au lieu d'essayer de te tuer._

_Ah._

**La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur notre passage et Seï, d'un geste, m'attrape dans ses bras. Il me soulève du sol sans effort.**

_Hey, tu fais quoi là ?_

_Je prends ce qui m'appartient._

_Arrête. Pas comme ça._

_N'ais pas peur. Nous allons faire ça tout en douceur. Je veux t'aimer sans que tu ais peur._

**Seï me lâche doucement sur le lit. Il s'allonge à mes côtés. Je suis un peu tendu mais pas par peur. J'ai juste l'impression d'être nul. Je voudrais savoir quoi faire et quoi dire, je voudrais pouvoir comprendre l'amour. **

_Apprends moi._

_Quoi ?_

_L'amour. Je ne sais rien. Je veux savoir, je veux comprendre._

_Bien. Mais je ne suis pas un expert. J'ai juste un avantage._

_Lequel ?_

_Je n'ai plus d'entrave, je n'ai que mon cœur pour me guider. Je ne suis plus dirigé par ma tête._

_C'est vrai ?_

_Oui, comment crois tu que je fais pour t'aimer ? Je te l'ai dit un Sakurazukamori ne ressent rien jusqu'à qu'il découvre l'amour._

_Oui, mais cela ne t'empêches pas de continuer à tuer._

_Exact mais avec la personne qu'on aime, seul notre cœur dirige nos actes. Moi, j'ai combattu mon amour pour toi. Au départ, je cherchais mon successeur puis après je voulais que tu ne sois pas Sakurazukamori. Je ne voulais pas t'affronter afin qu'il n'y est aucune chance pour que tu me tues. Donc pourquoi crois tu que je t'ai évité durant neuf ans ?_

**Je garde le silence, troublé par l'idée qui apparaît en moi.**

_Pour te protéger. Pour t'éviter de devenir un monstre sans cœur ni âme. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis qu'un cœur amoureux. Je ne veux que toi, ton bonheur et c'est pour ça que si tu me laisses faire, tout ira bien._

_Oui._

_Bon, leçon numéro un. Te trouves-tu beau ?_

_Euh, non, pourquoi ?_

_Parce que tu es beau. Il faut s'aimer soi-même pour aimer les autres._

_C'est narcissique !_

_Erreur, tu dois te connaître, talents et faiblesses comprises. Sinon jamais tu sauras qui tu es._

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Subaru, physiquement, tu es un beau mec, non ?_

_Oui, enfin j'en sais rien._

_Tu es difforme ? Bossu ? Bigleux ?_

_Non, mais je ne suis pas plus beau qu'un autre._

_Certes mais tu es dans la moyenne même au dessus, largement devant._

_Et alors ?_

_Cette beauté là, tu n'y peux rien. C'est la nature qui te la donner._

_Je peux toujours m'enlaidir._

_Ne sois pas idiot. Evidement, il existe des tas de moyens de nos jours de se transformer physiquement mais je te rappelles qu'ici on ne triche pas._

_Ok. Je suis un beau mec. Et après ?_

_Le reste est encore plus beau !_

_Quel reste ?_

_Ton âme, ton cœur, ta personnalité._

_Là tu te trompes._

_Je suis borgne mais pas aveugle. Réfléchis, tu n'as pas pu devenir un assassin et même l'arbre ne t'a pas appelé. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'être gentil surtout avec Kamui et tu continues de représenter la lumière malgré tout. Je ne vois rien de sale en toi._

_Et le fait que j'aime l'assassin de ma sœur ?_

_Dieu a dit que le pardon était la plus grande preuve d'amour._

_T'es curé ?_

_Non, mais j'ai raison. Avoue que aucune mauvaise pensée naît de toi, sans cause extérieure, t'anime._

**Silencieux, je réfléchis. C'est vrai que tout est indépendant de moi, de mon souhait. Je n'aime pas la violence, la souffrance et la guerre. J'agis la plupart du temps sans avoir le choix et surtout sans savoir comment faire pour épargner les autres.**

_Si je suis comme ça, pourquoi je fais quand même souffrir mon entourage ?_

_Parce que, eux, ils sont différents et parce que tu n'écoutes pas ton cœur jusqu'au bout._

_Admettons. Et après ?_

_L'amour de soi entraîne paix et harmonie, il te permet d'ouvrir ton cœur. Ensuite tout est possible._

_Tu t'aimes ?_

_Oui, surtout maintenant. Mais avant aussi je m'aimais. De la mauvaise manière certes, mais on ne m'a pas appris les remords donc même si j'ai fait des choses horribles, je ne regrette rien. D'abord il est trop tard pour ça et puis je suis comme toi, une victime du pouvoir maléfique qui lentement pourri le Cerisier. Plonger dans les remords ou les regrets n'avancent à rien. _

_Résumons, si je m'aime, je peux écouter mon cœur et après, je peux être libre._

_Oui. Et pour cela tu dois te connaître. C'est la leçon numéro deux._

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_L'homme ignore tout ou presque de lui. Il ne sait pas qui il est, comment il fonctionne et surtout comment accorder son âme et son corps sans oublier son cœur. Or comment être bien si tu ignores tout de toi ?_

_C'est impossible de maîtriser cela !_

_Impossible ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas essayer._

_Ah ?_

_Oui, c'est comme un sort. D'abord, il faut assimiler les connaissances utiles, puis il faut les intégrer à ton esprit et à ton cœur et ensuite tu peux les combiner ainsi tu sauras qui tu es et surtout ce que tu veux et peux vraiment._

_C'est compliqué !_

_Oui, mais je vais t'aider. Prends ton corps. Tout est relié, attaché ensemble. Sais tu pourquoi ?_

_Euh, non._

_Parce que la vie ne dépend pas que d'une chose, elle dépend d'un ensemble. Il y a le noyau de base mais seul, c'est comme s'il était inutile. Chaque cellule dépend d'une autre, elles sont à la fois uniques et complémentaires. Si tu arrives à cerner la complexité de ton corps, avoue qu'il y a de quoi être abasourdi par une telle machine, non ?_

_J'avoue surtout que je ne me suis jamais posé la question._

_C'est par manque de respect et d'amour._

_Hein ?_

_Si on admet que l'âme est immortelle, le cœur vivant et le corps mortel. Quel est ton point faible ?_

_Euh…le corps._

_Oui, et l'être humain ne le respecte pas. Tous les jours, on oublie que nos actes sans avoir de conséquences directes, ont un impact à long terme. On commet plus de mal que de bien et rien que envers nous-mêmes. Si on y réfléchit, ce n'est pas très sain comme habitude, non ?_

_Oui, mais c'est pareil pour tout le monde._

_Et alors ? Est-ce une raison pour continuer ? _

_Je n'ais pas dit ça._

_Bien, dans ce cas, tu pourrais commencer par arrêter de fumer._

_Je n'ai pas fumé depuis plusieurs jours. Tu étais mort. Je n'avais plus besoin de ça pour me donner du courage._

_Ma mort a finalement eu un point positif sur toi. C'est cool. Question suivante : sais tu comment marche le désir ou si tu préfères le sexe ?_

_Non, mais quel est le rapport ?_

_Tu m'as dit que tu voulais apprendre et comprendre l'amour. Donc on est obligé d'aborder le sujet de manière plus intime._

_Je vois._

_Des études ont démontrés que notre cerveau sécrétait les mêmes hormones pour l'amour et pour la folie. Cela prouve bien que le sexe échappe à notre contrôle. On perd pied face à la passion et celle-ci est la cause de nombres d'actes insensés. Et pourtant, il est si simple de comprendre le mécanisme qui permet d'échapper à tous ces pièges. Te souviens tu du livre que je t'ais demandé de lire ?_

_Oui._

_Dedans on dit que en amour, il n'y a qu'une loi, celle du cœur et que tout est autorisé si notre partenaire partage nos désirs. C'est ça la solution._

_Tu veux dire que il suffit d'être en accord avec nous même et notre partenaire pour que tout roule._

_Exact. D'où l'intérêt de savoir le comment et le pourquoi du sexe._

_Simple._

_Tu crois ? Un homme et une femme font l'amour pour donner la vie à l'origine. Mais de nos jours, la reproduction n'a plus rien à voir avec d'éventuelles parties de jambes en l'air. Ce sont nos pulsions qui nous incitent à l'acte._

_Et notre cœur aussi, non ?_

_Dans la majorité des cas, oui. Le sexe naît d'un désir d'amour entre deux personnes. Il peut aussi avoir un côté solitaire ou un aspect de peur et de violence. En faisant l'amour, on veut donner du plaisir ou dominer l'autre. Dans le premier cas, l'acte en lui-même est un moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments. Dans le deuxième, notre corps nous sert d'arme. C'est le pourquoi du sexe. L'amour ou la peur. Ce sont ces deux facettes qui reflètent l'acte chez les hommes. Quand au comment, il s'explique par une réaction physique. Notre esprit peut influencé notre corps. Il commande cette envie par simple stimulation. Une image, un mot et c'est le signal pour notre corps. Basique, simple et très efficace comme façon d'agir. Rien d'autre n'est pris en compte et surtout pas l'environnement ou les conditions._

_C'est répugnant. On est des obsédés._

_N'exagères pas. Mes explications sont un peu schématiques. Retiens juste que ça marche de cette manière là. Passons à la dernière leçon. Celle de la connaissance suprême._

_Le pire reste à venir._

_Non, le meilleur. Comment donner et recevoir du plaisir ? Notre corps est un ensemble qui est régit par le cerveau durant l'amour. C'est notre cœur qui doit nous guidés enfin de transformer ce besoin en plaisir. Si tu tiens compte de tout ça, tu peux accéder au paradis sans crainte. On essaie ?_

**J'hésite à répondre tant je suis noyé dans le flots de tous ces mots. Je prends une grande inspiration et tache d'analyser la situation à ma façon. Tout ce que vient de me dire Seï se tient. Cela paraît simple et pourtant c'est comme un mur qui se dresse devant le novice que je suis. Je veux pouvoir parler d'amour avec tout mon être. **

**Et puis rien de fâcheux ne s'est produit pour l'instant. Seï se contente de m'enseigner tout ça avec calme et respect. Je dois lui faire confiance jusqu'au bout. Et puis, j'ai le sentiment que cette paix en moi ne peut s'épanouir qu'au contact de cette liberté dans mon cœur qui s'éveille avec Seï.**

_Oui, essayons._

**Seï me sourit et m'attire contre son torse. Je sens son odeur et sa chaleur qui m'enveloppent. Je suis bien là au creux de ses bras. Cette étrange paix, qui existe depuis peu en moi, se répand dans tout mon corps. Je ferme les yeux, heureux. Mon esprit se vide. Mais soudain, dans un sursaut, je me rends compte que Seï n'a rien tenté encore.**

_Euh, et maintenant ?_

_Il faut dormir. Tu n'as aucune manifestation sexuelle. Dommage !_

**Un peu vexé, je me rebelle contrel'idée de dormir**

_Je n'ai pas écouté tous tes discours pour faire dodo maintenant. _

_Tiens donc, mon Subaru s'énerve._

_Non, mais si tu fais rien, c'est frustrant._

_Excuses moi. Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'une nuit de sommeil pour assimiler mes propos._

_J'ai tout pigé et je t'annonce que tu dois tenir compte de ton partenaire, moi en l'occurrence, alors au boulot Mr le gourou de l'amour._

_Bravo ! Un point pour toi._

**Mon regard se perd dans l'œil doré de Seï tandis qu'il se décide enfin à passer à l'action. J'ai un début d'appréhension. Mais j'essaie de le chasser et résolument, je m'offre à l'homme que j'aime.**

**De cette deuxième nuit d'amour, je ne retiens qu'une chose. Emporté par mes sensations, je me laisse une fois de plus emmener par les flammes que Seï allume en moi. Et de nouveau ce sentiment de paix balaie tout pour devenir maître de mon cœur. Bref, pour ce qui est du contact physique, je n'ai pas assuré.**

**Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, je me promets d'en parler à Seï. Puis je m'endors blotti contre lui.**

**C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveille. Encore endormi, je l'attrape et lis le message qu'Akira vient de m'envoyer.**

**L'état de Kamui a un peu évolué, il est à présent dans un coma moins profond et les médecins sont plus optimistes.**

**La nouvelle est bonne mais elle me rappelle aussi que bientôt, je devrais rentrer.**

_Subaru, Tout va bien ?_

_Oui. Kamui va un peu mieux._

_C'est un dragon. Il survivra à toutes ses blessures tant que Fuma sera lui aussi un dragon._

_Fuma a disparu. Personne ne sait où il est._

_Comme moi, il doit chercher à exaucer son souhait._

_Détruire l'humanité ?_

_Non, ça c'est le souhait que la terre lui a confié. Mais Fuma est humain, il a son propre souhait. Si Kamui est affaibli, sa personnalité refait surface et il peut dans ces moments là être très surprenant._

_Tu veux dire que tu l'as déjà vu comme ça._

_Oui, plus d'une fois. Tu sais, c'est un jeune homme avec une grande force d'esprit. Il a réussi à dominer son état et à comprendre comment mettre un terme à cette guerre._

_En tuant tout le monde, même ses dragons ?_

_Ouais, je sais il contrôle pas toujours tout mais sache quand même que les dragons en question voulaient mourir. Il n'a pu que se résigner à leur souhait._

_Je trouve ça nul. _

_Assez parler de Fuma. Alors tu as aimé notre câlin de cette nuit._

_Oui, mais je suis désolé car j'ai été encore une fois emporté._

_Idiot ! Tu n'as pas à d'excuser de ça. C'est merveilleux car cela veut dire que tu as suivi ton cœur._

_Mais toi ?_

_Quoi moi ?_

_Tu ne peux pas suivre ton cœur. T'es obligé de tout faire._

_Subaru, je ne fais qu'écouter mes sentiments. Notre corps se débrouille très bien sans nous. Nous sommes des êtres capables de canaliser notre énergie. Cette force suffit à assurer l'acte physique._

_Oui, mais je croyais que on devait se caresser, s'embrasser et tout le reste._

_On l'a fait._

_Piges pas tout…._

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les délires physiques, c'est bon pour prendre son pied. Dans notre cas, c'est tout qui s'unit et qui s'aime : Corps, Cœur et Esprit. _

_Et ça fait quoi chez toi ?_

_C'est le bonheur, une paix et une sérénité immense. Je me sens libre, en accord avec mes désirs les plus secrets._

**Cela me rassure de découvrir que Seï ressent les mêmes choses que moi. Certes c'est un peu bizarre de penser à l'amour de cette manière là mais cela à au moins le mérite de supprimer tous les aspects négatifs de l'acte. Et puis ce sentiment de paix est trop beau pour être basé sur rien. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je me rends compte que c'est l'amour que je voulais.**

**Qui n'a pas rêver de tout partager, de tout mettre en lumière avec l'être aimé ? Qui n'a pas cherché dans l'amour l'accomplissement de soi ?**

**Seï m'a donné un fabuleux présent. Il m'a sauvé du vide dans lequel mon cœur avait sombré.**

_Seï, je t'aime._

_Moi aussi, je t'aime._

**Et ainsi commence une nouvelle journée.**

**Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel quand Seï ouvre la porte du hangar. Le bateau nous attend. J'ai hâte qu'on le termine. Je veux lui faire prendre la mer.**

**Motivé, je me mets au travail en écoutant les directives que Seï me donne.**

**Fabriquer un bateau n'est pas si simple, surtout à deux. Mais je découvre pleins d'aspects positifs à cet exercice manuel.**

**Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime. Je parle, rit, vit à ses côtés. J'ai le cœur léger et tout n'est que paix et harmonie.**

**Je sers à boire à Seï alors que nous faisons une pause.**

_Merci._

_Dis, quand sera-t-il fini ?_

_Difficile de savoir. Mais tu es doué et grâce à toi, il devrait bientôt être terminé._

_Tu sais, j'aimerais qu'il vogue. Je voudrais remonter le canal souterrain avec toi jusqu'à l'océan._

_Je me doutais bien que tu avais un but avec ce bateau. Seulement c'est impossible. Comme je te l'ai dit, en dehors de cette propriété, je n'existe pas._

_Justement explique moi. Que va-t-il se passer quand je partirais ? Mon cœur ne survivra pas à une autre séparation avec toi._

_Si car du moment que les trois éléments qui te forment sont unis, tu peux tout affronter. _

**J'ai un regard plein de doute pour cette affirmation. Qui accepterait de quitter le paradis pour retourner dans le froid de la solitude ?**

_Subaru, je sais que c'est dur mais je pense que tu dois cesser de te conduire comme un enfant._

_Parce qu'être un homme, c'est mieux ?_

_Non, je ne te parle pas de ça. Tu dois comprendre comment fonctionne le monde, comment la vie et la mort déterminent notre univers._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pour avoir la chance d'aller plus loin._

**Seï se lève du muret de pierre qui lui servait de banc et il me regarde avec une telle intensité que je me mets à avoir peur.**

_Non, calme toi. Laisse moi t'expliquer une dernière chose._

**J'accepte dans un timide sourire et je me serre contre lui, les yeux clos.**

**Il me laisse faire et tandis que ses mains me caressent le dos, il reprend le cours de sa pensée.**

_Tu es bien placé pour savoir que cela ne sert à rien de se battre contre le destin. Tout est écrit d'avance. Seulement, il y a toujours un instant où les choses peuvent changer. Cet instant, il est présent dans chaque seconde et de lui découle la suite des événements. Nous avons tous deux, moi surtout, fait des choix qui nous ont conduit ici, à cet instant. Et là, selon la direction que tu choisiras, le pire ou le meilleur se mettra en place. Tu ne peux revenir en arrière. Tu dois avancer. Si tu refuses, les choses avanceront sans toi et tu perdras le contrôle de tes actes. Tu as deux possibilités. Soit tu acceptes l'inévitable, soit tu acceptes de te trahir._

_C'est quoi la meilleure solution ?_

_Celle qui vient de ton cœur. Résumons. Je suis mort et toi non. C'est peut être douloureux comme idée mais entre nous, il y a toujours eu ce fossé. Ce n'est pas nouveau._

_Oui, mais je veux rester avec toi pour toujours._

_Et Kamui ? Et le Cerisier ? Ils font partie de l'équation. Même si tu acceptes de condamner Kamui, l'arbre ne va pas t'accorder ma présence jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il veut quelque chose lui aussi._

_Et moi ? Ce que je veux ne compte pas ?_

_Si mais seulement dans la limite de la réalité d'où le choix qu'il te faut faire._

_C'est trop dur !_

_Je sais mais tu en es capable. Je suis là pour t'aider. On a encore du temps alors sois patient et les bonnes réponses viendront d'elles mêmes._

_Comment fais tu pour être si zen ?_

_J'y crois tout simplement. _

**Mitigé entre le désespoir et le courage, je reste encore un moment dans les bras forts de Seï. Je suis perdu mais moins qu'avant. J'ai surtout du mal à accepter ce que me dit mon cœur. Aurais je la force de m'y résoudre avant que le piège se referme sur moi ? Je n'en sais rien. Et je ne veux plus y penser pour l'instant.**

_Ça va mieux. On continue le travail ?_

_Tu es sûr ?_

_Oui. Perdu comme je suis, je m'en remets à toi. _

_Je t'aime Subaru. Continuons notre bateau._

**Je reprends mes outils. Je crois avoir compris ce que Seï attend de moi. Il faut juste que j'arrive à trouver l'équilibre entre tout ce qu'il m'enseigne et tout ce qui m'entrave dans mes peurs. L'idéal serait de vaincre mes angoisses. **

**Seulement, je ne suis pas un dieu. Je sais que si j'avance sur la route de Seï, le moindre faux pas aura des conséquences terribles. Dans le quotidien, nos actes aussi ont des conséquences mais elles restent minimes pour la plupart. Sur cette route de paix et de sagesse, elles seront sans commune mesure avec celles d'avant. C'est effrayant. **

**Mais pour sauver l'âme de Seï, Le Cerisier et plus tard Kamui, je n'ai pas le choix.**

**Et dans la paix retrouvée grâce au calme du travail manuel, je décide d'être plus fort et d'honorer la confiance de Seï.**

**Je découvrirais la connaissance de l'amour dans sa totalité et ensuite, je donnerais un nouveau sens à ma vie.**

**Après avoir travaillé plusieurs heures sur le bateau, Seï m'entraîne au pied du Cerisier.**

_Il est temps que tu apprennes à mieux le connaître._

_Je suppose que c'est nécessaire._

_Tout juste, mon ange._

**Prenant les devants, je m'avance un peu vers le gigantesque Cerisier. Comparé à la dernière fois, il ne dégage point d'odeur suspecte. Je suis du regard son tronc sombre, immense et imposant jusqu'aux branches maîtresses qui sont chargés de jeunes bois couvert de délicates fleurs aux pétales rosées.**

**C'est un arbre tout simplement. Plus grand, plus beau que les autres cerisiers.**

_Pourquoi était il si beau alors que son rôle est si horrible ?_

_Rappelles toi, c'est à cause de son aspect qu'il a été choisi._

_J'avais oublié. Mais pourquoi il n'y a aucune odeur autour de lui cet après midi ?_

_L'odeur n'existe que face au danger. Elle sert à effrayer ses proies ou ses adversaires._

_Ca ne fait pas très « Cerisier » comme attitude._

_Peut être mais c'est un système défensif fréquent dans la nature._

_Donc, là, il ne se sent pas en danger et il n'a pas faim ?_

_Oui. De plus, il a mangé tout à l'heure._

**Soudain livide, je fais face à Seï avec précipitation et horreur.**

_QUOI ???_

_Pas de panique, il se débrouille tout seul. Je n'y suis pour rien._

_Ouf ! Mais quand même, c'est répugnant._

_C'est bien son avis à lui aussi._

_Hein ? Tu veux dire que…._

**Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Je suis en train d'imaginer quel calvaire ça serait si j'étais obligé de manger des cadavres. Un sentiment d'injustice face à la cruauté de ce destin s'éveille en moi.**

_Je n'avais pas cerné l'horreur de tout ça. Ton ancêtre, et le mien, était ignoble._

_Tu comprends mieux pourquoi cet arbre est plein de haine et de colère. Il souffre. Dans cette histoire, la première victime, c'est lui. Il veut en finir avec ce cauchemar. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à trouver une solution pour interrompre ce calvaire._

_Là, il te parle ?_

_Non, il pourrait mais ce n'est pas le cas._

_Et à moi ?_

_Impossible, il ne doit pas devenir proche de toi car techniquement parlant tu es son nouveau gardien._

_Comment fait –il pour éviter que la malédiction s'enclenche ?_

_Il se sert de mon souhait qui n'est toujours pas exaucé._

_Et une fois ton souhait réalisé ?_

_Le sien le sera automatiquement._

_J'ai l'impression de jouer le rôle de Fuma. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ne pas avoir fait appel à lui ?_

_Fuma a d'autres problèmes. Et puis à sa façon, il va interférer sur le souhait du Cerisier. Enfin si Kakyo a vu juste._

_Kakyo ?_

_Oui, il est à la base de tout ça. Il a exploré plusieurs futurs possibles dans l'éventualité d'une fin non conforme aux souhaits des humains ou de la terre._

_Mais les humains ont gagnés, non ?_

_Tu crois ça. Réfléchis, on en est toujours au même point. Fuma et Kamui sont toujours des dragons, aucun des deux n'est mort. Aucun souhait ne l'a emporté. Donc match nul.__Rien n'est terminé._

_Qu'est que ça veut dire ?_

_Fuma a profité de son dernier combat pour emprunter une voie totalement différente. Je n'en sais pas plus mais moi, j'ai tout misé sur ce plan. Si Fuma avait échoué, tu serais déjà Sakurazukamori._

**Un soupir terrible m'échappe. Je savais bien que Kakyo n'était pas si innocent que ça quand il avait annoncé que Kamui était encore en vie.**

_Tu as accepté de mourir en sachant qu'un plan aussi hypothétique pouvait tout bouleversé ?_

_Je n'ai pas accepté de mourir comme tu dis si bien. Je suis mort pour avoir la chance de te sauver. Le plan de Fuma m'a servi de point de départ pour assurer mes arrières à travers mon dernier souhait._

_Que c'est compliqué !_

_Un peu, j'admets. Mais il fallait bien tenter d'arrêter la roue du destin._

_Je croyais que c'était peine perdue._

_Pour nous, oui. Mais pas pour les deux KAMUI. Ils ont ce pouvoir en eux. Ils peuvent le faire._

_Kamui a pourtant échoué._

_Parce qu'il était perdu, dépassé par les événements. Fuma, lui, les a suivi pour mieux se les approprier et pour le moment venu, les influencer._

_Et si Kamui avait péri ?_

_Impossible, Fuma savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en l'affrontant._

_Mais ….et le Kekkai de Kamui ?_

_Un souhait de plus que Fuma a exaucé car il faisait parti de son plan._

_Bref, il a pensé à tout et toi aussi._

_Oui, mais pour lui comme pour moi, rien n'est possible sans notre moitié, toi et Kamui._

_Que va-t-il arriver à Kamui ? Il a suffisamment souffert. Pourquoi lui infliger d'autres épreuves ?_

_On a tous souffert et puis mon souhait te permettra de l'aider à trouver le bonheur. Je suis ton guide et tu seras le sien._

**N'ayant rien à ajouter, je reste silencieux. Mon esprit se débat sous le torrent de ces révélations tandis que mon cœur rayonne de paix. Les dragons de la terre ont trahis leurs engagements pour suivre une voie plus personnelle et égoïste. Ils ont déclenchés un nouveau futur pour mettre un terme à cette guerre et pour réaliser leurs souhaits au passage.**

**Jamais je n'aurais pu avoir une telle idée, ni une telle volonté. Qu'importe que les humains aient survécu, les vainqueurs seront les derniers a tiré leur épingle de ce jeu titanesque avec le destin. Fuma doit vraiment être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour avoir une telle puissance d'esprit. Quand à Kakyo, sous sa fragilité, il cache bien son jeu. Détourné le destin pour un yuméni peut être fatal. Mais cela doit aussi avoir un sens pour ce délicat jeune homme prisonnier malgré lui du monde des rêves.**

_Je suis stupéfait._

_Je vois ça. Tu m'en veux ?_

_Un peu. Ta mort n'aurait elle vraiment pas put être évitée ?_

_Non. Car en tant que Sakurazukamori, je n'aurais jamais réussi à me libérer au point d'ouvrir mon cœur à notre amour._

_Tu aurais pu essayer ?_

_Impossible. J'ai commis trop d'erreurs dans le passé pour pouvoir obtenir une telle chance._

_Fuma aussi a commis pleins d'erreurs._

_Oui, mais il ne les a pas fait volontairement. C'est aussi une victime._

_Et pourquoi pas toi ?_

_Parce que j'ai tué plusieurs fois alors que j'avais le choix. J'ai donné la mort comme d'autres donnent la vie. Je suis trop sale. Désolé, mais, je suis mort et maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je pourrais passer des heures à essayer de te convaincre du bien fondé de ma mort mais on a des choses bien plus intéressantes à accomplir alors fais toi une raison. Ok ?_

_Je vais essayer._

**Après avoir quitté le Cerisier et avoir pris un repas léger, je profite d'un moment de solitude pour réfléchir à mon problème.**

**Je sais que Seï est mort, donc pour nous réunir lui et moi, je ne vois pas trop comment m'y prendre. Hormis si je mets fin à mes jours. Mais dans ces cas-là, j'abandonne Kamui et adieu les belles théories de Seï sur la noblesse de l'amour. Et comment gérer le problème du Cerisier ?**

**Je pourrais peut-être faire un marché avec cet arbre mais que lui demander pour Seï. A moins que…. **

**Une idée vient de me traverser l'esprit. Je pourrais ruser moi aussi comme l'ont fait les dragons de la terre. Si je demande au Cerisier de lier l'âme de Seï à la mienne, nous serons ensemble pour toujours. Bon, pas dans cette vie, mais dans une autre vie, on serait de nouveau réunis.**

**Cette idée n'est pas si mal mais je me rends compte que de toute façon, je suis déjà lié à Seï. Donc il vaut mieux réfléchir à autre chose.**

**Et si je…non ! Cela semble impossible et pourtant quelque chose en moi me dit que c'est la solution. Mais que va penser Seï de tout ça et que faire du Cerisier ?**

**Un arbre avec autant de pouvoir et une telle malédiction ne peut-être exorciser. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà essayé la première fois où j'ai rencontré Seï. Et pour le résultat que j'ai obtenu !**

**Et pourquoi ne pas demander à l'arbre si il a une idée sur comment vaincre ce terrible destin qui finalement nous lie tous les trois en temps que victimes.**

**N'ayant pas de meilleur plan, je décide d'attendre demain avant d'aborder franchement tout ça avec l'homme que j'aime.**

**Je vis une nouvelle nuit de rêve dans les bras musclés et rassurants de Seï. C'est vraiment une meilleure sensation que celle d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour.**

**Mais cela ne modifie rien à la réalité. Et alors que Seï me prépare un déjeuner, je me lance pour lui expliquer le fruit de mes réflexions.**

_Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai eu une idée pour exaucer ton souhait, enfin il faut encore que tu me dises si mon idée correspond à ton souhait._

_Mon souhait est de rester avec toi mon ange._

_Et mon idée est de faire de toi un Inugami….mon Inugami._

**Seï me fixe d'un air dans lequel il me semble lire une approbation.**

_Continue._

_Oui. Si tu es mort et que je quitte cet endroit, tu disparais de ma vie même si nous sommes liés par un lien magique indestructible. Mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi quand même car comme tu l'as dit, le Cerisier va finir par ne plus vouloir attendre. Or je veux te garder et toi aussi. Alors si tu deviens mon Inugami comme Inuki est celui d'Yuzuriha, on restera ensemble. Non ?_

_Oui. Ton idée est parfaite mais et le Cerisier ?_

_J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi en faire. _

_Il a besoin d'un gardien et dès que je lui aurais demandé d'exaucer mon souhait, il va falloir que tu exauces le sien. _

_En effet, c'est un problème. Je connais son souhait. Etre un arbre normal. Mais j'ignore comment y parvenir._

_C'est parce que ce souhait là est irréalisable._

_Ah ? Donc il a un autre souhait ?_

_Oui. Et tu dois le découvrir pour faire de moi ton Inugami préféré._

**Seï me fait un sourire malicieux en disant cela.**

_Bien. Je vais encore y réfléchir._

_En attendant, mange. Je te rappelle qu'on a du boulot._

_Cela vaut-il vraiment la peine de finir le bateau, surtout si tu ne peux jamais en profiter ?_

_Subaru, si je deviens ton Inugami, je pourrais profiter de tout à tes côtés. Même d'une croisière avec le séduisant et merveilleux Capitaine Sumeragi._

_Séduisant et merveilleux…si tu veux mais je crois qu'au lieu de Capitaine, je serais plutôt le responsable de la transformation de notre bateau en Titanic._

_Génial, mon unique amour me propose la noyade._

_Hey, j'ai précisé qu'elle ne serait pas volontaire._

_Ok, donc après avoir fini le bateau, il faudra que je te donne des cours de navigation._

_Tu sais naviguer ?_

_Oui, suffisamment pour ne pas de laisser exaucer ton rêve du Titanic !_

**Et Seï me fait un sourire merveilleux dans lequel je ne lis que de l'amour.**

**Nous passons la journée à terminer l'assemblage de la coque du bateau. C'est un travail délicat qui me laisse peu le loisir de penser au souhait du Cerisier. Mais le spectacle de Seï, torse nu, vaut toutes les petites difficultés que nous rencontrons lors des travaux.**

**Avant, je n'aurais jamais osé fixer le dos ou le torse de Seï. Mais aujourd'hui, je jouis de le voir si beau et si sexy à mes cotés. **

**Et naturellement, nous terminons notre journée de travail en faisant l'amour dans la fraîcheur du hangar.**

**Loin de la douce chaleur du lit, je découvre, dans la lumière du soir qui tombe, le corps nu et viril de celui que j'aime.**

**La magie de notre étreinte est accentuée par ce que mes yeux voient. **

**Et Seï en profite pour me prendre en me donnant un maximum de plaisir purement physique.**

**Il reste longtemps en moi, parcourant mon intimité avec force et douceur tandis que ses mains me caressent le sexe.**

**Je prends alors conscience que ce que je ressens et ce qui se passe dans mon cœur ne formèrent qu'une et même chose.**

**C'est fort de cet amour qui m'envahit que je pars à la dérive tandis que Seï se répand en moi dans un râle de plaisir.**

**Encore humide et chaud, je me blotti dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui et je peux sentir son sexe encore dur contre mon ventre.**

**Nous avons fait l'amour sur ce qui plus tard sera les voiles du bateau.**

**Et j'ai aimé cela. C'était plus fort que les fois précédentes. Histoire de comprendre pourquoi, je pose la question à celui que j'aime.**

_Seï….Je trouve que c'était différent ce qu'on vient de faire._

_Oui._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que tu as vécu mes gestes et tu as fait l'amour avec ton corps et ton esprit ainsi que ton cœur._

_Et les autres fois alors ?_

_Tu as fait l'impasse sur le physique mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il faut accepter l'acte dans son ensemble pour le vivre pleinement comme un cadeau._

_Je comprends._

_Bien car j'ai encore envie de t'enseigner comment est ton merveilleux corps de rêve._

**Et Seï se remet à explorer ma peau d'ivoire avec sa bouche et ses mains. Il ne met pas longtemps à me faire gémir. Je sens tous ces gestes comme si un feu de glace me parcourait le corps.**

**Mon cœur est serein et heureux tandis qu'il délaisse ma peau pour me positionner à sa guise afin de me faire sien.**

**Je perçois son souffle court et chaud quand son membre dur vient s'enfoncer entre mes fesses. Puis je m'ouvre à lui, cherchant à faire revenir rapidement ce torrent de plaisir qui naît en moi à chaque coup de rein qu'il m'inflige.**

**Et je repars dans cet univers d'amour où je me sens chez moi, enfin à l'abri de tout.**

**Plus tard, alors que la nuit est tombée, je profite d'être seul sous la douche pour revenir une fois de plus sur le problème du Cerisier.**

**Comme Seï, l'arbre a un souhait. Je pense avoir trouvé celui de l'homme que j'aime mais comment trouver celui d'un Cerisier avec qui je ne peux avoir de contact. Car il faut bien que j'admette que c'est toutes nos conversations à Seï et moi qui m'ont permis de comprendre comment réaliser l'impossible.**

**Le Cerisier est une victime, la première d'entre nous. Si je pense comme grand-mère me l'a appris, c'est donc lui qui doit fermer le cercle de nos cruelles destinées. **

**D'après Seï, il est impossible pour cet arbre de redevenir un cerisier normal. Donc, il faut trouver un moyen de faire au mieux avec ce qu'on a et j'ai un arbre mangeur de cadavres disposant d'une personnalité et d'une puissance impressionnante à reconvertir.**

**Je coupe l'eau de la douche et je vais m'enrouler dans un peignoir en soupirant.**

**Le Cerisier peut-il exister sans gardien ? Si oui, cela fait-il de lui un assassin en liberté ? Le sang humain semble être la source de sa puissance mais peut-il s'en passer ?**

**Et Seï, peut-il répondre à toutes ces questions ?**

**Je quitte la salle d'eau en espérant que oui car sinon je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que d'effectuer des recherches dans la bibliothèque des Sakurazukamori.**

**Lové tout nu dans les bras de Seï, je lui fait part de mes réflexions et de mes interrogations sur le Cerisier.**

**Nous venons de nous coucher après un délicieux repas et dans la pénombre de la chambre, j'admire les ombres qui dessinent son corps musclé tout en espérant qu'il puisse une fois de plus m'aider.**

**Mon interrogatoire fini, j'attends le verdict.**

_Tu prends cette histoire de Cerisier très au sérieux on dirait._

_Faut bien, non ?_

_Oui. Alors autant que je sache notre arbre a toujours eu un gardien. Mais en a-t-il vraiment besoin ou est-ce le gardien qui a besoin du Cerisier ? Mystère._

_Tu n'en sais rien ?_

_Je l'ignore._

_Génial, ça commence bien._

_Pas de panique mon cœur. Il suffit de réfléchir. Dans le cas actuel, l'arbre semble se débrouiller tout seul._

_Oui donc c'est un assassin. Ce n'est vraiment pas mieux._

_Ouais. Mais son souhait est d'être un arbre nouveau et …._

_Impossible. Comment changer les choses ? Je sais que je dois faire avec tous ces éléments. Je ne peux quand même pas lui demander de se pointer au don du sang pour avoir sa dose de la semaine !_

**Seï me regarde d'un air amusé. Il semble trouver que la situation ne manque pas de piquant.**

_Au lieu de te moquer de moi, aide moi._

_Bien sûr. Mais laisse tomber le don du sang !_

**Vexé, je prends l'oreiller et lui aplatit le visage avec. Cela le fait rire et il se dégage avec un sourire.**

_Mon Subaru s'énerve._

_Y a de quoi. Pourquoi c'est à moi de résoudre ce problème ? _

_C'est comme ça. Allez on reprend. _

**Docile, j'acquiesce en silence. J'essaie de continuer mon raisonnement. Il semble évident que le sang est indispensable à cet arbre mais en quelle quantité ? Et puis si Seï n'est plus son gardien et que moi je ne dois pas l'être, alors qui ? Qui peut devenir le gardien d'un assassin sans pour autant que sa vie soit gâché ?**

_Plus j'essaie de réfléchir et plus je soulève de nouvelles interrogations._

_Quelles interrogations ?_

_Et ben, il lui faut du sang, un gardien et donc ça ne change rien à ce qu'il est or il veut être différent. Comment faire ?_

_Ecoute, il veut surtout ne plus être le même. Il sait qu'il a besoin de sang pour exister et d'un gardien pour lui procurer._

_Oui, mais il peut aussi s'en procurer tout seul, non ?_

_Disons qu'à l'heure actuelle, il y arrive car il se doit d'exaucer mon souhait avant de changer de gardien._

_Mais le nouveau gardien doit être désigné par l'ancien Sakurazukamori, donc par toi._

_Plutôt par toi car tu es le nouveau Sakurazukamori sauf que mon souhait auprès de l'arbre te rend différent._

_Ton souhait est que le tien et celui de l'arbre seront exaucés si je parviens à les deviner. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?_

_Oui. Et pour moi, tu as réussis. Grâce à ton idée, on restera ensemble._

_Reste le Cerisier. Pourquoi ne pas le mettre à côté d'une morgue ? Il aura tout le sang dont il a besoin._

_Cesse de dire des bêtises ! Le Cerisier est très puissant. A toi de trouver avec les éléments que tu as un moyen de mettre cette puissance au service d'une noble cause._

_Et ben, je ne suis pas arrivé. De combien de temps je dispose pour résoudre un casse tête pareil ?_

_D'après ce que je sais Kamui ne vas pas tarder à se réveiller et il faut que tu sois à ses côtés. Le réveil de Kamui correspondra au sommeil de Fuma. Or Fuma doit être sur le point de parvenir à son but._

_Stop ! Comment ça le sommeil de Fuma ?_

_Kamui et Fuma sont comme nous, liés. Si Kamui se réveille et que Fuma est encore en mode Dragon de la terre, le combat risque de reprendre donc il faut qu'avant Fuma est tué la partie de lui qui appartient à la terre. _

_Et que moi, j'en ai terminé avec toi et le Cerisier._

_Oui._

_Alors quitte à y passer la nuit, on trouve et on met un terme à ce délire ancestral. Je vais consulter les livres de ta bibliothèque car moi, j'ai plus d'idées._

_Je t'accompagne._

**Je me rhabille en silence et suivi par Seï, je me rends dans l'immense pièce remplie de livres anciens.**

**Commence alors une nuit de recherche assidue pour parvenir à rendre le Cerisier à son véritable monde.**

**Seï explore les divers écrits laissés par les autres sakurazukamoris tandis que je m'oriente vers une autre direction.**

**L'arbre est un enfant de la nature ce qui explique son appartenance aux dragons de la terre. De plus, il se nourrit du sang des victimes de son gardien, ce qui renforce encore plus cet aspect là. Mais qu'arriverait-il si les humains disparaissaient tous ? L'arbre pourrait-il survivre ?**

**Il est très puissant et pourtant pas encore assez pour se libérer. Et si il tuait son Gardien ? L'idée peut paraître folle vu qu'ils sont liés mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Le problème est que Seï est déjà mort.**

**Donc ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer de ce côté-là. Impossible de le détruire, de l'exorciser ou même de le changer.**

**Le cerisier doit être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Il doit être désespéré et souhaitait qu'on lui fiche la paix.**

**Peut-être est-ce possible de sceller son pouvoir ? De l'endormir momentanément en attendant que quelqu'un puisse l'aider.**

**Je rejoins Seï qui s'est éloigné dans le petit salon pour lire confortablement installé sur un fauteuil.**

_J'ai eu une idée. Je pourrais accordé un peu de repos au Cerisier en faisant un Kekkai pour sceller ses fonctions d'assassin. Et puis, cela me donnera le temps de trouver un moyen de le rendre à la nature, peut-être d'ailleurs grâce à Fuma si je le revois un jour._

_Hum….ça parait envisageable. Mais si ce n'est pas ce que souhaite l'arbre, il t'obligera à devenir le nouveau Sakurazukamori._

_Ouais et ben si mon idée lui convient pas, c'est qu'il est irrécupérable._

_Calme toi. On lui soumettra tes souhaits pour moi et lui dès que le bateau sera terminé._

_Et cela fait dans combien de temps ?_

_Il doit nous rester encore deux jours de travail._

_Et après ?_

_Après on sortira de ton Kekkai par le canal souterrain et on retournera auprès de Kamui._

_Et tes leçons de navigation ?_

_On fera d'une pierre deux coups, on improvisera sur le bateau._

_Formidable ! Ainsi péri le mousse Subaru…_

_Mais non, tout ira bien. Viens, retournons nous coucher._

**Seï me prend par la main et m'entraîne jusqu'à la chambre. Je m'endors blotti contre le velours de sa peau.**

**Ainsi que prévu, on mis deux jours pour finir notre embarcation. Ce fut difficile d'installer les voiles et j'étais épuisé quand enfin le bateau fut placé par le Cerisier sur l'eau du canal souterrain.**

_Et voilà ! Il nous reste plus qu'à embarquer._

_Et on va où ?_

_D'abord on sort du canal. Ensuite on longe la côte jusqu'à la baie de Tokyo. Ce qui devrait être fait en cinq jours si le vent nous est favorable. Bref juste le temps d'une lune de miel entre un exorciste et son Inugami adoré._

**Je souris à Seï à l'idée que maintenant plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Mais cela me rappelle aussi qu'il va falloir en finir avec cette histoire de souhait et que si je me suis trompé pour le Cerisier, c'est bonjour la cata !**

_Allez Mr le Capitaine Sumeragi, on fait le plein du bateau que l'on va baptiser Ecume d'argent._

_C'est sympa._

_Merci._

**Je sors de la grotte en tenant Seï par la main. Le soleil berce de ses derniers rayons ce coin de paradis où un jour je devrais revenir pour délivrer le Cerisier.**

**Dans la cuisine, Seï me donne les aliments et je les range consciencieusement dans une caisse en bois.**

_Toute cette nourriture…tu avais prévu de nourrir une colonie de vacances ?_

_Non, mais j'ignorais combien de temps il pouvait s'écouler avant que tu ne viennes à moi et que l'on reparte ensemble._

_Je comprends. Et Fuma ? Il va réussir ? _

_Je pense que oui. Il est très malin pour un jeune homme et puis il connaît Kamui par cœur et il a tout misé sur lui._

_Je vois. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, l'avenir nous réserve encore quelques surprises et le destin pourrait bien perdre sa première bataille._

**Je n'ajoute rien à cette remarque pleine d'optimiste. Apparemment les dragons de la terre ont décidés de prendre le contrôle de leur vie et notre unique chance de bonheur à Kamui et moi se trouve dans la réussite de cette périlleuse entreprise.**

**Durant une heure, j'aide Seï à charger le bateau de vivres, de vêtements et de couvertures. Le reste est jugé inutile et puis le bateau n'a qu'une cabine qui va devoir servir de chambre et de cuisine. **

**Il fait nuit quand je termine le repas que Seï m'a fait. Il m'a laissé manger seul. Il est parti rejoindre le Cerisier. Je dois moi aussi aller les rejoindre et après une nouvelle étape de ma vie commencera. J'angoisse un peu à l'idée de fermer ce qui finalement fut une grande parenthèse à bien des égards. **

**Mais je me sens aussi impatient de revoir Kamui et de pouvoir l'aider au mieux. Et puis ma grand-mère sera certainement ravie de savoir que le dernier Sakurazukamori s'est mit au service d'un Sumeragi.**

**Je quitte la maison et prend l'allée de sable qui mène au pied du Cerisier. La nuit est fraîche et remplie de senteurs végétales.**

**Seï m'attends sereinement assis sur une branche de l'arbre. Il est très beau dans la lueur rosée qui émane de l'endroit.**

**Il saute avec souplesse à terre et vient m'enlacer avec un sourire.**

_Ça va aller ?_

_Oui. _

_Alors à toi de jouer._

**Je lui souris et en réponse, il m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.**

**Soudain très calme, je m'approche du tronc du Cerisier et d'une voix bien audible, je formule ma requête concernant les souhaits qui m'ont été confiés.**

**Je demande au Cerisier de mettre un terme à sa relation entre Seïshiro et lui en accordant son ultime souhait de ce dernier.**

**Le Cerisier se met à briller puis une lumière vient frapper Seï qui dans un sourire disparaît avant de réapparaître sous l'apparence d'un Inugami. **

**Rassuré d'avoir au moins réussi ça, je formule ma requête concernant le Cerisier et surtout notre avenir à l'arbre et à moi.**

**L'espace d'un instant, tout paraît fonctionner comme pour le souhait de Seï et puis, soudain, le Cerisier s'en prend à moi et je me retrouve sans rien avoir compris hors de la propriété sur le pont du bateau dans la grotte.**

**Un mur d'énergie m'empêche désormais de revenir dans le domaine des Sakurazukamori.**

**Un peu sonné, je le fixe sans trop comprendre.**

_Le Cerisier a refusé ton aide. Il s'est fait lui-même un Kekkai._

_Seï ! Ouf, t'es là ! J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu._

_Désolé mais c'est impossible. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'un exorciste avait perdu son Inugami !_

_Moque –toi ! Et maintenant alors ?_

_On prend la mer. Si tout va bien, tu reviendras bientôt ici pour délivrer le Cerisier._

_Ok._

**Je tourne un regard décisif vers le canal souterrain qui va me ramener auprès de Kamui et à mes côtés, il y a l'homme que j'aime.**

**Nous sommes ensemble à jamais.**

**A suivre ….**

**Fin du chapitre. La suite arrive bientôt. **

**J'ai pensé écrire un chapitre intermédiaire sur la croisière de Subaru et Seï. Donnez moi votre avis. **

**Biz. Maveck. **

**Reviews ???**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre _CES OMBRES QUI HANTENT NOS CŒURS_**

**Auteur Maveck**

**Genre Sérieux, Yaoi.**

**Résumé Tout ne c'est pas terminé lors de l'affrontement entre Fuma et Kamui à la tour de Tokyo. Il reste encore des ombres qui troublent les cœurs.**

**Shinji : **_Merci pour ta review. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Voici la suite. A propos de ta question, Subaru sait que Kakyo et Hokuto se connaissent mais il ignore leurs sentiments, enfin dans mon histoire. J'aborderais d'ailleurs la relation de Hokuto et Kakyo dans un autre chapitre et il va falloir que tu patientes un peu pour découvrir Seï en Inugami. Bonne lecture._

**_Deuxième Partie. L'ombre de la Terre._**

**Avec des gestes presque tendres, j'installe mon yumeni dans sa nouvelle demeure.**

**L'endroit est beau, paisible et surtout éloigné de la zone des combats.**

**Car ce soir, il est temps de mettre un terme à cette promesse ridicule qui nous enchaîne le Kamui du ciel et moi-même. Ce sera l'affrontement final dont nul ne peut deviner l'issue pas même Kakyo, mon séduisant liseur de rêves.**

**Je dépose mon précieux colis dans un lit au milieu d'une ravissante pièce meublée. Rien à voir avec la lugubre atmosphère de l'hôtel de ville.**

_Voilà. Tu restes là et tu attends bien gentiment mon retour en espérant que je revienne évidement._

_Oui._

_Et n'oublie pas t'aller botter le cul du Sumeragi._

_Oui._

**Je souris à l'idée que tout dépend de Subaru et de Kamui. Cela pourrait bien être notre unique erreur mais le danger fait parti du jeu. Et Seï et moi avons misé sur nos deux moitiés respectives.**

**Je quitte Kakyo et en moins d'une heure, je rejoins l'hôtel de ville. L'endroit est désert. Mes dragons sont morts sauf Kuzanagi qui a choisi de ne pas trahir son cœur.**

**Et j'avoue que cela m'a plu. Enfin un souhait qui tenait compte de l'importance des sentiments.**

**Lui au moins sera heureux s'il survit à ses blessures et à la fin du monde.**

**Je récupère mon épée divine et je sors sans un regard pour l'ordinateur de Satsuki.**

**Cette horrible machine fonctionne encore. Je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard de la même manière que je m'occuperai de Kanoë qui demeure cachée en pleurs dans sa chambre depuis la mort de Yuto et Satsuki.**

**Elle ignore encore que dans quelques instants, c'est la mort d'Hinoto qu'elle va vivre.**

**Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, je suis resté au sommet de la tour de Tokyo.**

**Dans ma main, l'épée vibre de plus en plus fort. Elle appelle le Kamui du ciel. Il est en train de faire ses adieux car il sait qu'il ne peut gagner un tel combat et pourtant il ignore encore tout du futur que je lui réserve.**

**Comme prévu, Kamui est venu. Il m'a affronté en pure perte. Subaru est venu aussi. Il a fait de son mieux. Il devrait être en mesure d'effectuer la suite de mon plan.**

**Le combat est fini et j'ai accordé son souhait à Kamui. J'ai permis que son Kekkai recouvre cette terre grouillante d'humains.**

**Je contemple mon œuvre avec en moi l'écho d'une tempête de colère. Le dragon de la terre que je suis n'apprécie pas que Kamui, à la dernière minute, ait enfin compris l'importance et l'impact de son propre souhait. **

**Mais moi, Fuma, je souris. Obligé d'obéir à ce qu'on a fait de moi, je viens de poser la première pièce de mon destin. Une aube nouvelle vient de naître et la trace de nos violents affrontements a disparu.**

**Certes la victoire n'est pas encore là. Rien n'est vraiment fini. J'ai toujours en moi l'appel du sang et à l'idée que je ne puisse le contrôler, je sens une sueur glacée m'envahir.**

**Il faut que j'y arrive. Lentement, je m'approche de Kamui. Le coup qu'il a reçu est mortel mais l'effet n'est pas immédiat.**

**Il agonise déjà loin de cette terre et moi, je le regarde avec au fond des yeux une lueur qui n'appartient qu'à moi.**

**Ma main se pose sur son corps si fin. Je pourrais abréger ses souffrances mais je commets plutôt l'impensable. D'un geste vif et précis, je stoppe l'hémorragie qui devait lui être fatale.**

**Tremblant, je lutte contre le démon qui me possède et je m'éloigne difficilement de Kamui.**

**Le désir de tuer me brûle le corps et le sang qui macule ma main me fait halluciner au milieu d'effroyables visions sanglantes.**

**Je m'écarte pourtant de Kamui et je tais au mieux la violente pulsion de mort qui me possède à son égard.**

**Si je le tue, le combat sera fini. Mais il y a un risque pour que son Kekkai vole aussi en éclats et que je ne puisse échapper au souhait de la Terre.**

**Tandis que s'il reste en vie, je peux mettre un terme à tout ça. Pour de bon. Et avoir une chance de rendre Kamui aussi heureux que j'ai du malgré moi le rendre malheureux.**

**Maîtrisant de plus en plus mal mon corps, je lutte avec ma seule volonté contre le désir sauvage qui me consume et je crois bien que Kamui au final ne reste en vie que grâce à l'arrivée d'un hélicoptère sur les lieux de notre combat.**

**Ce qui me permet dans un ultime sursaut de prendre la fuite faisant ainsi taire un peu la voix qui me pousse au meurtre.**

**A l'abri de moi-même, à une centaine de mètres sur le toit d'un immeuble, je regarde Kamui que les secours emmènent.**

**Et je pense que si tout se déroule comme je l'ai prévu, la prochaine fois que je le verrais, rien ne pourra plus m'empêcher d'exaucer mon propre souhait.**

**Je regagne l'hôtel de ville. Il est temps de terminer le ménage. Tout d'abord, il faut que je m'occupe de Beast. Cette machine possède trop de pouvoir pour être laissé en marche et puis il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains.**

**Une nouvelle fois, je mesure la force du mal qui me ronge. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de la dépouille de Satsuki. Elle gît, unie à jamais à cet ordinateur et la vision de son cadavre m'excite, me pousse à la destruction.**

**Je me dégoûte moi-même et je sens la folie qui a nouveau se réveille dans mon esprit torturé.**

**D'une rafale d'énergie pure, je balaie la pièce, détruisant tout de ce lieu qui ne fait que m'avilir et me souiller de sa morbide présence. **

**La poussière retombe et je contemple les débris de Beast qui jonchent le sol craquelé par ma colère.**

**L'ordinateur ne s'est pas défendu. Il aurait pu mais lui aussi a préféré que tout ce termine ainsi. **

**C'est étrange comme la mort arrive mieux à réunir les êtres qui s'aiment que la vie.**

**Il reste Kanoë. A cette idée, un frison de dégoût me saisit. Cette femme n'est qu'une idiote de plus qui a gâché son bonheur. Elle a choisi de s'opposer à sa sœur juste pour exister à ses yeux. **

**Le résultat est à la hauteur de son souhait. Je la découvre morte, ravagée par une souffrance qui l'a rend à mes yeux plus belle qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avec ses artifices de femme.**

**Le démon est de nouveau présent quand je m'approche de son cadavre. Elle n'a pu supporté les conséquences de ses actes et elle s'est ouvert le cœur avec un poignard.**

**L'odeur de son sang m'enivre et durant un moment, je perds le contrôle.**

**Je redeviens l'instrument de la Terre. Je dérive dans les méandres d'une folie meurtrière et abjecte.**

**Dans ces moments là, Fuma disparaît. Il ne reste rien de celui qui vit prisonnier de mon cœur. Seuls les ténèbres dominent et le rouge du sang qui vrille mon cerveau de pulsions sauvages et incontrôlables.**

**Je suis incapable de me contrôler et c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que j'ai dans ma main les morceaux de l'épée divine.**

**C'est celle de Kamui, celle qui s'est brisé dans notre combat.**

**Et si je retournais achever le travail mettant au passage l'hôpital à feu et à sang. L'idée de souiller un lieu de soins d'une manière aussi abominable est très intéressante. **

**Lâchant s'en m'en rendre compte les débris de l'épée, je quitte l'hôtel de ville. **

**Je suis prêt à détruire tous les hôpitaux de la ville pour retrouver Kamui. Mais cela serait une pure perte de temps. Aussi je me dirige vers le lieu où j'ai laissé Kakyo. Lui, il pourra m'indiquer où se trouve ma proie.**

**Kakyo a l'air content de me revoir. Il est si beau et si fragile. Il me serait tellement facile de briser sa vie d'un simple geste pour lui permettre de réaliser son unique souhait.**

_Fuma ?_

**Encore ce nom qui revient. Ce maudit humain qui tente de refaire surface.**

**Le regard implacable, je viens m'asseoir au chevet de mon dernier dragon.**

**D'une main, je lui caresse doucement le visage. Sa peau est douce mais il tremble presque sous mes doigts encore tachés par le sang de Kamui.**

_Je Suis KAMUI !!!_

**Et ma main empoigne une touffe de ses longs et soyeux cheveux. Je serre prenant plaisir à voir la peur et la souffrance sur les traits de Kakyo.**

**Il ferme les yeux et semble désespéré. Ce sentiment me comble et soudain presque tendre, je relâche ses cheveux et termine mon geste par une douce caresse sur sa joue.**

_Tu lui as encore permis de revenir, n'est ce pas ?_

**Kakyo ne répond pas à la question. C'est d'ailleurs inutile, nous connaissons tous deux la réponse.**

_Et ton souhait ? Il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'exaucer. As-tu déjà oublier cela mon beau yumeni ?_

_Non. _

_Et ben, on ne dirait pas. Ton cœur est troublé et tu espères en vain un nouveau miracle. Et à ce propos, où est actuellement le Kamui du ciel ? Je me dois de terminer le travail._

_Il…il est mort._

_Mort ?!!_

**Juste un instant, le démon recule, surpris par l'éventualité que cela soit vrai et que le souhait de la terre se soit perdu dans le néant.**

**Et je reprends la lutte avec moi-même pour récupérer le pouvoir de mon corps.**

**Combien de temps dure ma résistance face à tout ce mal qui bouillonne dans mon âme en feu ?**

**Je l'ignore mais je suis vainqueur et c'est Fuma qui croise le regard plein d'inquiétude de Kakyo.**

_Kakyo ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Oui. Maintenant, tout va bien._

_Ouais mais j'ai failli retourner tuer Kamui._

_Tu es là. C'est le plus important._

**Je me relève du lit sur lequel la tempête de mon esprit m'a jeté aux côtés de mon seul et unique allié.**

**Je suis encore trempé de sueur, du sang macule mes habits et ma peau, et une fatigue immense m'étreint le cœur.**

_Je vais prendre une douche. Je reviens._

**Kakyo me laisse quitter la pièce en silence. Au fond de moi, j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop fait souffrir une fois de plus. Le monstre qui a repris sa place tout au fond des ténèbres de mon âme peut se révéler si cruel. Il se moque bien de savoir qu'après lui, c'est moi qui affronte le regard de ses victimes.**

**Je quitte presque avec soulagement mes habits. Refusant de me servir de mes pouvoirs de peur de réveiller mon double maléfique, je les jette à la poubelle plutôt que de les réduire à néant d'une sphère d'énergie.**

**Nu, je fixe un instant mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle d'eau. J'ai changé. Mon corps est musclé, taillé pour le combat, la force et la puissance. Des muscles de prédateur qui ignorent leurs limites et la fatigue. Un regard froid, vide de sentiments, brûlant de folie qui souffre pour laisse passer un peu de lumière et surtout des mains sales, pleines de sang et synonymes de mort.**

**Je hais ce corps qui semble si bien se complaire dans ce rôle démoniaque.**

**Refusant d'aller plus loin dans cette voie qui a déjà failli une fois me coûter la vie, j'ouvre le jet d'eau de la douche et les yeux clos, je laisse cet élément naturel effacer les traces de ma dernière folie.**

**Bien sûr, une voix rompt le cours de mes pensées. Elle me dit que l'eau n'est plus pure. Que les humains l'ont tellement infecté par leurs déchets qu'ils sont maintenant obligés de la traiter avant de s'en servir.**

**C'est la voix de la terre qui résonne ainsi en moi. Elle tente de restituer le pouvoir à son dragon mais je n'écoute pas et je savoure de toutes mes forces le plaisir de cette douche chaude sur ma peau.**

**La terre semble renoncer, me laissant un peu de répit. Son pouvoir faiblit à cause de l'état dans lequel se trouve Kamui et aussi à cause du Kekkai qui recouvre tout.**

**A moi de profiter de l'accalmie pour vaincre mon mal et poser une nouvelle pièce de mon destin.**

**J'arrête le jet d'eau et sans même me sécher ou m'habiller, je retourne aux côtés de Kakyo.**

**Il m'attend et il a un regard désapprobateur devant ma tenue. **

_Quoi ?_

_Fuma….pourquoi continuer à agir comme lui ?_

_C'est dans ma nature il faut croire. Il est en moi et ce corps, il l'a fait sien d'une manière bien plus profonde que mon cœur ou mon esprit._

_Fuma…._

_Je ne pourrais effacer cette empreinte alors cesse de tirer une tête pareille et profite de la vue._

**Là, Kakyo vire au rouge tandis que son regard se détourne vite fait de moi.**

**Cette situation est amusante. Elle me détend un peu. Et un sourire éclaire mon visage.**

_Bon, abstraction faite de mon corps, as-tu suivi les événements ?_

_Oui. Kamui et Subaru reçoivent des soins dans un établissement privé._

_Bien. Il faut délivrer le message à Subaru concernant ce qu'il doit maintenant accomplir. Mais on a un peu de temps avant ça. Et là, je dormirais bien un moment._

_Ah …._

**Je m'allonge contre le corps fin d'un Kakyo qui même si il a l'habitude ne peut s'empêcher de cesser de respirer, et je me laisse aller à un court repos.**

**Juste une heure, pas plus car au-delà, il pourrait en profiter et refaire surface. Et c'est mon pauvre Kakyo qui pourrait bien en pâtir. **

**J'ouvre les yeux et j'apprécie même si c'est à travers la couverture, la chaleur humaine que dégage mon yumeni.**

**Le démon qui me hante a réussi à torturer chaque personne qu'il a croisée. Il a infligé des tortures physiques et psychiques à tous. Et il a profité maintes fois de la faiblesse de Kakyo pour s'assouvir en lui.**

**Je sais que cet acte, indépendant de ma volonté a meurtri le beau jeune homme qui dort à mes côtés. Mais c'est aussi cet acte qui m'a permis d'avoir un lien avec Kakyo, un lien dont le démon n'a pas eu conscience assez tôt pour le détruire.**

**Et depuis, je ne cherche plus à me cacher ou à dissimuler ce qu'on a fait de moi devant Kakyo.**

**Certes, je suis conscient que mon attitude est gênante, qu'elle réveille des souvenirs douloureux mais je crois que mettre une distance entre nous serait pire. Je ne veux pas devoir payer pour le mal qu'indirectement je n'ai pas fait.**

**Moi, je suis innocent. J'ai un destin, pas le meilleur mais pas le pire non plus. Et j'ai décidé de faire avec pour mieux m'en défaire un jour.**

**C'est cela qui a motivé tous mes actes des plus étranges aux plus cruels. Mieux s'abandonner pour mieux résister.**

**Et là, je ressens le besoin de m'abandonner dans les bras de Kakyo. Est-ce un désir venu du démon ou une façon pour moi de marquer mon propre territoire sur celui du mal ?**

**Seï pourrait répondre à une telle question mais il n'est pas là. Il doit même commencer à trouver le temps long, loin de son Subaru.**

**Kakyo se réveille. A-t-il senti le changement qui vient de s'opérer en moi ?**

**Il me regarde avec un regard toujours un peu triste mais aussi éclairé par un éclat très doux.**

_J'ai rêve du futur mais vos destinés ne s'inscrivent pas dans ce que j'ai vu…un peu comme si rien n'était encore décidé à ce sujet._

_Voilà qui est rassurant, non ?_

_Oui, je crois._

_Bien. Kakyo…j'ai envie de te faire l'amour._

…………

**Et là, mon yumeni a perdu l'usage de la parole. Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop direct. Mais impossible de contrôler ce que j'ai moi-même libéré en enfermant le démon.**

**Je veux savoir si je suis capable d'être à la hauteur en tant que Fuma. Je veux me donner confiance et j'ai surtout besoin d'amour pour aller au devant de la Terre.**

**Kakyo, de blanc à virer au rouge avant de reprendre une couleur normale.**

_Pourquoi ?_

_Et pourquoi pas ?_

_Tu parles comme lui…._

_Oui, je sais mais au final, lui et moi, on est peut-être pareil. C'est ma partie maléfique. Et si il a pu te dominer, moi, je voudrais t'honorer._

_Je veux savoir la raison d'un tel acte._

_Euh…je crois que c'est assez compliqué à expliquer comme ça mais en gros, c'est parce que toi, tu es la vie et que moi, j'ai si froid à l'ombre de la mort._

_Là…. c'est compliqué !!!_

_Désolé. Et ta réponse ?_

_Oui._

**J'offre un beau sourire à mon yumeni. Il accepte de m'offrir un peu de sa chaleur. Et même si ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui fais l'amour, c'est Fuma, aujourd'hui, qui va en profiter.**

**Je me glisse sous les couvertures avec lui. Il est tout chaud, doux comme un rêve. **

**En prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire de mal, je lui ôte ses habits et je me colle contre sa peau de velours.**

**Mes mains s'égarent sur son corps tandis que je l'embrasse avec douceur sur les lèvres. Mon baiser de doux devient passionné quand il me laisse jouer à l'intérieur de sa bouche avec ma langue.**

**Je sens une de ses mains qui se love contre mon sexe et j'accentue mes caresses, pétrissant ainsi ses hanches et ses fesses.**

**Kakyo gémit dans mes cheveux alors que je suce un de ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir.**

**Mon excitation grandit en même temps que je descends avec ma langue sur la peau nacrée de son torse.**

**Il se cambre quand j'arrive à son intimité et je le prends dans ma bouche pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir.**

**J'effectue de longs mouvements de bas en haut sur sa verge. Il crie à présent et j'accélère sa délivrance en enfonçant mes doigts entre ses fesses.**

**Mon intrusion dans son intimité lui arrache un gémissement de douleur suivi d'un cri qui l'aide à se répandre dans ma bouche.**

**Je savoure son sperme et je contemple son corps agité par le désir. Il a le souffle court, les yeux mi clos, le sexe tendu à l'extrême malgré son éjaculation et il bouge de lui-même sur mes doigts, les enfonçant le plus possible en lui à la recherche du plaisir.**

**Il est tout simplement irrésistible. Et je le positionne entre mes baisers et le mouvement de ma main pour pouvoir le pénétrer à ma guise.**

**Il se laisse faire en gémissant. Il est un amant parfait, sensuel et torride.**

**Je retire mes doigts et je lui laisse les lécher tandis que mon sexe vient se nicher contre la douce peau de ses fesses.**

**Il me laisse me coller à lui avant de s'empaler de lui-même sur ma verge durcie par la passion.**

**Il force pour que je sois au plus profond de son intimité et puis, il crie mon nom quand je me mets en mouvement.**

**Il est trop excitant et je me surprends à le prendre avec une certaine violence à laquelle il s'abandonne sans retenue.**

**Nos deux corps, soudés l'un à l'autre, deviennent vivants sous la poussée que mon sexe lui impose. **

**Enivré par le désir, je le parcours avec force tout en laissant mes mains possédaient chaque parcelle de sa peau brûlante.**

**Puis dans un soupir d'extase, je donne un dernier coup de reins et je me répands en lui. **

**Il éjacule à son tour et son sperme coule sur mes doigts.**

**Comblé, je me retire et je le serre tout contre moi. D'une main, je lui caresse le sexe tandis que de l'autre, j'étale son sperme sur ses mamelons. **

**Il gémit doucement, appréciant ce contact charnel et il ne peut retenir un cri de plaisir quand je commence à lécher ses mamelons.**

**Mon sexe est de nouveau dur contre son corps. **

**Kakyo est vraiment très sensuel, il se laisse totalement emporté par la passion et c'est d'ailleurs bien pour cette raison que le Kamui de la Terre en avait fait son jouet.**

**J'ai de nouveau envie de le prendre, une envie si irrésistible que je lui mords le torse tout en le pénétrant brutalement.**

**Il crie sous la douleur que je lui inflige. Mais, son cri, ses muscles qui se resserrent, son mouvement pour tenter de m'échapper réveille mes sombres instincts de dragon et je le violente sans pouvoir reprendre le contrôle.**

**Ma verge s'enfonce de plus en plus dans son intimité à la recherche d'un plaisir sadique et pervers qui naît de sa souffrance.**

**Mes mains s'acharnent sur son sexe, le griffant, le compressant dans des étreintes douloureuses.**

**Et soudain, alors que Kakyo cesse de se débattre, j'éjacule avec force.**

**Le plaisir de cette violente jouissance emporte avec elle le démon qui a encore une fois repris le dessus.**

**Je reste vexé et honteux de mettre fait avoir dans cet acte que je désirais en tant que Fuma.**

**Mon sexe est toujours dans l'intimité de Kakyo qui gémit doucement contre moi.**

**Il est pâle et de nombreuses rigoles de sang marquent sa peau.**

**Doucement, je tente de me retirer mais Kakyo se cambre sous la douleur que malgré moi, je lui inflige.**

**Alors, j'y vais d'un coup. Mon sexe brûlant quitte son intimité meurtrie tandis que sa douleur éclate dans chaque fibre de son corps.**

**Kakyo a les yeux clos tandis que je nettoie ses blessures. Il n'a rien dit alors que je m'excusais. Il ne dit jamais rien dans ces moments là.**

**Et je m'en veux. Moi qui voulais prouver à mon yumeni et à moi-même que j'avais un certain contrôle sur la situation, c'est raté.**

**Le démon est toujours là, il attend la faiblesse qui lui rendra le pouvoir. Et cela a failli arriver.**

_Merci._

**Je soupire. Est-ce à la victime de remercier son bourreau ?**

_Kakyo…je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse. Je voulais te rendre heureux pour cette fois et au lieu de ça, je t'ai violé avec en plus un plaisir énorme._

_C'est lui ! Pas toi. Toi, tu as été doux et passionné. Tu ne dois pas rester seul. Il peut te vaincre encore trop facilement. Tu n'es pas prêt pour affronter la Terre._

_Peut-être mais je n'ai guère le choix. Elle seule peut récupérer mon entité démoniaque. Et puis, il n'est pas important que je gagne. La victoire est pour Kamui. C'est lui qui doit mettre un terme au destin._

_Seïshiro et toi, vous êtes des kamikazes._

_Et toi, tu es notre arme secrète._

**Et je lui souris. Alors il renonce dans un soupir à me faire la morale.**

**Je sais que mon plan tient de la folie pure et que tout confier à un adolescent qui gît entre la vie et la mort sur un lit d'hôpital relève du suicide. Mais je sais aussi que nul ne peut vaincre la puissance du cœur de Kamui et c'est ce qui nous sauvera tous.**

_Bon, maintenant, repose-toi. Je vais nous faire à manger et puis il faudra bien se lancer à l'assaut du destin._

_Oui._

**Je laisse mon yumeni dormir et je vais m'installer dans un fauteuil au salon. Le repas attendra un peu. Je suis toujours nu et j'aime sentir le contact du cuir sur ma peau.**

**Bizarrement, j'ai aimé libérer cette violence et j'ai eu un max de plaisir à faire l'amour à Kakyo.**

**Serais-je en train de devenir comme le démon ? M'a-t-il marqué à ce point ? Et puis, pourquoi je ressens autant de désir pour Kakyo alors que celui que j'aime, c'est Kamui ?**

**D'ailleurs plus d'une fois, j'aurais voulu le prendre et le faire mien au cours de nos combats mais le démon ne pensait qu'à sa mort.**

**Et si on renverse le Destin, Kamui sera-t-il mien ? Acceptera-t-il ma violence ? **

**Si Seï était là, il pourrait m'aider à comprendre ce qui est à Fuma et ce qui est à l'autre.**

**Mais je suis seul et il ne vaut mieux pas que je me prenne la tête. Les réponses viendront en temps et en heure. Il sera toujours tant d'aviser à ce moment-là.**

**Je me décide à enfiler une tenue convenable, un jean et un sweat.**

**La cuisine est sympa avec son bar à l'américaine et ses tons pastel.**

**Je prépare un repas léger avec du riz et du poisson. Un cocktail de fruits frais à la main, je vais attendre le réveil de Kakyo.**

**Kakyo….son souhait a changé. Il ne souhaite plus mourir pour rejoindre Hokuto. Il a compris que la mort n'était qu'une échappatoire à sa peine. Mourir ne lui rendra pas la sœur de Subaru. Vivre non plus mais il est plus courageux d'honorer la mémoire de ceux qu'on aime en restant vivant que de se donner la mort.**

**Et ça, Kakyo l'a compris. **

**Moi aussi, je l'ai compris. Je dois vivre car Kamui n'a jamais souhaité ma mort, car Kotori est morte pour nous deux, car de nombreuses personnes ont préféré souffrir pour nous et surtout car je veux vivre.**

**Kakyo ne se réveille qu'après plusieurs heures de sommeil. Je lui tends un verre d'eau tandis qu'il s'assit dans le lit.**

_Bien dormi ?_

_Oui…merci._

_Tu as presque fait un tour d'horloge._

_Hum…désolé._

_Pas grave, tu en avais besoin. Tu as faim ?_

_Un peu._

**Satisfait de sa réponse, je le prends dans mes bras après qu'il se soit habillé et je l'emmène dans la cuisine.**

**Il est ultra léger, un vrai poids plume. Je l'installe sur une chaise.**

_Au menu, il y a une soupe de nouilles et une salade de fruits. Mange ce que tu veux._

_Oui._

**Kakyo choisit la salade de fruits. Il a si peu d'appétit. Faut dire que son état de santé n'est guère reluisant.**

_Kakyo…après il faudra penser à m'aider._

_Tu n'es pas prêt pour aller là-bas._

_Mais si, tout ira bien._

_Pourquoi ne pas attendre encore un peu ? _

_Je n'ai aucune raison d'attendre. C'est maintenant que je dois vaincre ce mal qui m'habite. _

_Comme tu voudras._

**Pauvre Kakyo….il sera seul ensuite jusqu'à mon retour. Pourvu qu'il tienne jusque là sans faire une bêtise.**

**Je le regarde manger en silence. Il ne met pas très longtemps à avaler sa salade de fruits.**

**Puis il plante son beau regard dans le mien.**

_Pour parvenir jusqu'à la déesse Terre, il va falloir que tu arrives à laisser le Kamui de la Terre se manifester sans que tu perdes le contrôle. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?_

_J'ai bien réfléchi et je veux que ça soit toi qui domines la situation._

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_Je laisse le démon revenir tout en essayant d'assurer un max mais toi, il faut que tu m'aides à le contenir grâce à tes pouvoirs de yumeni._

_Pour accéder à cette entité, la Terre, on avait dit que tu passais par le monde des rêves donc je devrais pouvoir te guider mais pas te contraindre à y demeure. Je n'ai jamais pu interdire l'accès de mon monde au Kamui de la Terre._

_Je sais bien, mais va peut-être pourtant falloir que tu essaies._

_Comme tu veux. _

_Bien, alors viens te recoucher._

**Je ramène Kakyo dans le lit.**

_Pendant mon absence, tache de te nourrir un peu. Le frigo et tous les placards sont pleins. Tu ne devrais manquer de rien et si jamais tu as un souci, appelle Subaru à ton aide, ok ?_

_Oui, mais tout ira bien pour moi. Je peux tenir très longtemps dans le monde des rêves sans souffrir de la faim ou de la soif. _

_Ouais, mais il y a des limites. Je n'ai pas envie de récupérer ton cadavre ! Bon et maintenant rendors-toi. Je te rejoins là-bas dans un instant._

_Sois prudent._

_Dors !_

**Avec un soupir, Kakyo ferme les yeux et il s'endort en quelques secondes.**

**Ma dernière bataille, celle de Fuma, va commencer. **

**Et cela promet quelques soucis. Car pour être franc, jamais je n'ai réellement essayé de cohabiter avec le démon.**

**Soit c'était lui et moi, j'étais impuissant, soit c'était moi et lui, il tentait l'impossible pour récupérer le contrôle.**

**Et là, il faut qu'on soit deux. Il le faut à tout prix !**

**Fermant les yeux, je me concentre sur ce souhait. Bien sûr, il ne va pas l'exaucer, mais cela peut l'influencer.**

**Je le sens en moi qui grandis, prenant petit à petit de l'importance. C'est une sensation étrange que de percevoir une présence dans son corps.**

**L'espace d'une seconde, je me demande si toutes les femmes du monde ressentent ça quand elles sont enceintes.**

**Et puis, je me ressaisis. Comme si c'était le moment de réfléchir à ce genre de choses.**

**Sa présence m'écrase à présent. Il m'oppresse de sa redoutable puissance et je vacille. Une douleur infinie me broie le cœur. Il est contre ma nature, contre ma gentillesse et mes sentiments. Il est mon opposé et aussi il est moi.**

**Je comprends soudain ce qui nous unis et tout bascule. Je recule sous la pression de sa volonté.**

**Mais pas trop, juste pour lui céder la direction de mon corps. Et surtout, je continue à souhaiter.**

**Comme prévu, il contemple d'un air mécontent le corps endormi de Kakyo.**

**Il pose sa main sur son doux visage et je crains qu'il ne le blesse.**

**Dans un sourire, il fend la peau de sa joue avec un fil d'énergie.**

**Je ne peux que regarder le sang qui remonte à la surface avant de s'étendre sur la peau de mon yumeni.**

**Pourvu qu'il en reste là. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, il semble vouloir jouer avec le corps de Kakyo. **

**Lentement, il descend sa main sur le torse qu'il vient de dénuder grâce à son aura et il laisse derrière son passage comme une fine pluie d'étoiles écarlates.**

**Je commence à paniquer et je tente de reprendre ma place avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.**

**Mais il a déjà construit un mur entre lui et moi. Je suis prisonnier, impuissant et condamner à regarder comme toujours ses actes de cruauté.**

**Kakyo avait sans doute raison. Il est trop puissant.**

**Alors je me calme en vitesse. Il faut que je ruse. Une attaque de front ne sert à rien. Il faut que je l'observe, que je comprenne comment l'influencer mais si ce n'est que pendant une seconde.**

**Il regarde le sang qui tache la douceur blanche de la peau de Kakyo d'un air ravi. Puis, il semble hésitant.**

**J'en profite pour suggérer l'idée de rejoindre Kakyo dans le monde des rêves. Je tente d'opérer à sa manière, d'insinuer cette idée au plus profond de mon être. Va-t-il s'y laisser prendre ?**

**La réalité s'efface doucement et soulagé, je reconnais cet étrange monde dans lequel mon yumeni évolue tel un seigneur.**

**Kakyo me regarde et ses yeux trahissent son inquiétude. Il semble si tourmenté que mon autre moi-même éclate d'un rire presque joyeux.**

**Mon yumeni s'accroche à moi tel un enfant au milieu de la tourmente. Ses yeux m'implorent et je reste sans voix quand je l'entends déclamer au démon son inquiétude à l'égard de mon plan contre la terre.**

_Fuma…il veut te piéger. Il veut t'obliger à commettre une erreur qui te sera fatal. Tu ne dois pas l'écouter._

_Ah bon. Et depuis quand tu te soucies de mes intérêts ?_

_Je…Tu as raison…toi seul peut exaucer mon souhait._

**Le démon semble ravi de cet aveu tandis que moi, je suis totalement anéanti par l'attitude de mon seul allié. Serais-ce lui le point faible de mon plan ?**

_Kakyo…raconte moi ce que Fuma espère obtenir._

_Non. Je n'aurais pas du t'en parler. Fuma doit souffrir à cause de moi. Il doit me détester._

**Mon yumeni me lâche et il s'éloigne la tête basse. Il semble vraiment honteux de s'être laisser aller à de tels aveux.**

**Je me surprends à vouloir le rassurer alors qu'en même temps je suis très déçu par sa trahison.**

**Soudain gentil et tendre, le Kamui de la terre vint enlacer Kakyo par derrière. Il le serre doucement contre mon corps.**

_Il est trop tard. Tu dois tout me dire et je te promets que ton vœu se réalisera._

_Je ….je sais bien que tu n'exaucera pas mon vœu._

_Allons, Kakyo, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_

_Je n'ai aucune valeur dans cette guerre. Je suis juste impliqué par mes rêves. Mais je ne participe pas à ce combat. Alors mon souhait n'entre pas dans tes priorités !_

_Pauvre Kakyo ! Je jure d'exaucer ton souhait sur le champ si tu parles. Dis moi ce que Fuma mijote._

_C'est vrai ? Tu jures ?_

_Kakyo….Ne me pousse pas à bout. Je n'ai qu'une parole._

_Oui. Fuma veut te supprimer. Il a découvert le moyen de venir à bout de toi. Il compte s'en servir et ensuite, il détruira tous les espoirs de la Terre._

_Et quel est ce moyen ?_

_Il veut que tu le conduises auprès de la Terre. Tu ne dois pas lui accorder ce souhait._

_Il veut rencontrer la Terre ? Hum….et pourquoi pas après tout ? Je me demande bien ce qu'elle va me conseiller pour venir à bout des humains cette fois-çi._

_Mais ? Tu ne comprends pas, il ne faut pas aller là-bas !_

_Kakyo…je t'aime bien mais je choisis seul mon chemin. Et comme tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver, tu vas devoir attendre mon retour pour voir ton souhait se réaliser._

_Non…tu avais promis._

**Le démon semble follement amusé par la détresse de Kakyo tandis que moi, je réalise que mon yumeni a réussi à manipuler l'être le plus dangereux qu'il soit sur cette terre.**

**Il m'a fait vraiment peur avec ses révélations sur nos plans et pourtant contre toute attente, le démon va me conduire là où je le veux.**

**Kakyo est surprenant. Je ressens une vague de tendresse à son égard tandis que le Kamui de la terre s'enfonce dans les limbes du monde des rêves en laissant derrière lui mon yumeni.**

**Je décide de ne pas me manifester tant que nous ne sommes pas face à la Terre. Il ne faudrait pas que le démon change brutalement d'avis.**

**Après avoir marché dans une obscurité de plus en plus dense, une lumière bleue perce les ténèbres environnantes. **

**Je perçois aussi une source d'énergie aux ondes chaotiques. La haine qui émane de l'endroit me donne un sentiment de malaise intense. Je suis soudain très faible et le désir de lutte qui m'habitait se dissous lentement dans mon cœur.**

**La Terre hait ses enfants. Elle les rejette alors il est inutile de vivre, autant disparaître car tel est son désir le plus cher.**

**Renfermé sur cette souffrance, je ne prête aucune attention à ce qui se passe entre le démon et une femme mystérieuse qui incarne l'esprit de la Terre.**

**Il me semble que je sombre, que je disparais. Mon esprit s'égare et un lointain souvenir remonte à la surface.**

**Lors d'un été où nous étions ensemble, Kotori, Kamui et moi, nous avions passé la journée sur la plage à faire des châteaux de sable. Le soleil brillait et tout était parfait. Le soir venu, en rentrant, nous avions vu un homme qui jetait ses ordures sur le sable. Ce geste avait choqué Kamui et Kotori qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi cet homme n'avait pas prit la peine d'aller jusqu'à la poubelle la plus proche. J'ignore si j'avais su expliquer la situation à ma sœur et à Kamui. Mais tous deux étaient revenus à l'aube le lendemain pour nettoyer la plage. Et quand je les avais rejoins, ils avaient rempli toutes les poubelles du coin. Cependant leurs yeux étaient tristes car ils avaient compris que peu de monde se soucie de l'environnement.**

_Les enfants ont le cœur pur._

**Une voix douce et faible vient de briser le néant dans lequel je dérive.**

**Je regarde autour de moi mais il n'y a personne.**

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Bonjour Fuma. Je suis comme toi, prisonnière du mal que d'autres ont insufflé à mon esprit. Je suis la mère de ce monde. J'ai donné vie à de nombreuses créatures. Je les ai nourris, abrités, soignés et accueillis en mon sein. J'aime tous mes enfants mais je n'ai pas su les préserver du mal. Ils ont changé, ils ont oublié les liens qui étaient les nôtres et je me suis affaiblie. Alors Elle est apparue, Elle veut punir les hommes. Elle m'a emprisonné et Elle s'est alliée au chaos pour mettre en place la dernière guerre de l'humanité._

_Le combat des Anges et des Seaux…._

_Oui. Le combat de la Terre et du Ciel. Ton combat et celui de Kamui._

_Mais pourquoi nous ?_

_Elle a découvert l'existence d'un pacte, qui jadis sur des terres aujourd'hui disparues, a été rompu entre deux êtres divins. Cette promesse scellait un accord parfait entre l'amour d'un représentant d'origine céleste et d'un enfant de la Terre. Jaloux des liens que ces deux êtres merveilleux avaient l'un pour l'autre, une entité démoniaque a décidé de détruire le pacte. Cette force maléfique y est malheureusement parvenue et le conflit qui a suivi est la__cause de l'extinction de nombreuses races légendaires….C'était il y a si longtemps et pourtant, aujourd'hui tout recommence._

_Kamui et moi ne sommes que des humains alors pourquoi sommes nous impliqués ? Je ne comprends pas._

_Kamui…il est né de père inconnu, n'est ce pas ?_

_Oui. Mais quel rapport ?_

_Son père est un Dieu. Un des rares survivants de cette lointaine époque où mes enfants parcouraient la terre et le ciel en paix._

_Un Dieu ! Mais…_

_Fuma, Kamui est né de l'amour d'un dieu et d'une enfant de la terre. Il est la preuve d'une union sacrée et par conséquent, il est dangereux pour la survie du mal qui me ronge. Il est un peu comme mon seul espoir. Alors Elle a décidé de réveiller le passé pour détruire Kamui. Pour la contrer, je t'ai choisie et tu es devenu l'étoile jumelle de Kamui. Tu es celui qui doit veiller__sur lui. Mais ni Elle, ni moi n'avons tenues compte que le destin de Kamui n'appartient à personne. Et le chaos a envahi la situation. De nombreuses vies se sont retrouvées impliqués. Maintenant, plus personne ne contrôle le futur. Et c'est là le véritable danger qui, aujourd'hui, t'a conduit jusqu'à moi._

_Et j'aurais du protéger Kamui ?_

_Oui, au lieu de vouloir le tuer._

_Minute ! Ce n'est pas moi qui veux le tuer. C'est le démon qui s'est éveillé quand Kamui a choisi son Destin._

_Exact. Kamui a été manipulé par des gens qui savaient très bien qu'une telle décision entraînerait une guerre terrible._

_Bref, tout le monde a voulu la perte de Kamui et au passage on s'est servi de lui._

_Hélas…oui._

_Et moi ? Comment puisse-je vaincre le démon qui me hante ?_

_Ta solution, c'est Kamui !_

_Alors il y a encore un peu d'espoir car j'ai tout misé sur lui._

_Je l'espère mais sache que tu ne possèdes plus le contrôle de toi-même car elle vient de tuer le démon et d'absorber ton énergie vitale._

_Quoi ?_

_Regarde !_

**Le néant s'ouvre devant moi et je constate que mon corps gît dans un flux énergétique à la merci de cette créature démoniaque. **

_Génial ! Suis-je mort ?_

_Non, tu vivras tant que Kamui vivra. Mais seul ton cœur existe encore. Toi et moi, nous sommes les spectateurs d'un terrible futur où l'avenir est entre les mains d'un adolescent._

_J'ai confiance en Kamui. Tout ira bien. On sera le guider jusqu'à moi._

**Depuis la voix s'est tue. Le néant m'entoure et je suis seul. J'attends. Toutes mes pensées sont pour Kamui. Elles m'aident à faire passer le temps et son seul souvenir me réchauffe.**

**Je ne crains rien. Il viendra. Mon plan ne consistait pas vraiment à ça mais peu m'importe. Kamui ne peut vivre sans moi et il obligera le destin à se soumettre à sa volonté. Et ensuite, je prendrais ma place à ses côtés. Je le protégerais, l'aimerais et nous réaliserons cette promesse qu'un être céleste avait conclu avec un enfant de la Terre. Nous effacerons les stigmates du temps.**

_Kamui…viens à moi. Je t'attends._

**A suivre ….**

**Bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus court. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. A bientôt. Biz. Maveck.**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : CES OMBRES QUI HANTENT NOS CŒURS

**Titre : CES OMBRES QUI HANTENT NOS CŒURS**

_**Auteur**_** : MAVECK**

_**Genre **_**: Sérieux, yaoi.**

_**Résumé**_** : Tout ne c'est pas terminé lors de l'affrontement entre Fuma et Kamui à la tour de Tokyo. Il reste encore des ombres qui troublent les cœurs.**

**Voici ma première longue fic, tellement longue que j'espère que vous aurez le courage d'aller au bout. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. N'hésitez pas à critiquer ou à dire si vous aimez. Bonne lecture.**

**Quatrième Partie. L'ombre d'une malédiction.**

**Assis dans un fauteuil en cuir blanc, je regarde Subaru dormir. Il fait encore nuit dehors et seule la douce lueur de quelques bougies me permettent de profiter de cette belle vision. Je l'ai si souvent observé dans le passé mais toujours de loin. Aujourd'hui, je peux enfin être proche, présent et à ma place.**

**Il dort l'esprit tranquille, apaisé du tourment de notre douloureux passé commun. Je ne fais pas de bruit, le laissant profiter de ce repos. Bientôt le jour se lèvera. Notre merveilleuse parenthèse hors du temps prendra fin.**

**Le bateau est accosté depuis hier soir dans le port le plus proche de Kyoto. Subaru a prévenu sa grand-mère de sa venue. Il n'a pas parlé de moi. Je n'ai rien dit. Le regard des autres ne m'a jamais préoccupé. **

**Il est si beau ainsi le corps entièrement dénudé avec juste un drap de soie blanc sur ses fesses, faible rempart de ce qui est désormais mien. **

**Il dort, loin de s'imaginer que notre nouveau combat ne fait que commencer. Loin de savoir que tout va désormais s'enchaîner autour d'une seule et unique personne…..Kamui.**

**Kamui…celui qui représente la volonté de Dieu ou celui qui détruit la volonté Divine.**

**C'est lui qui depuis le début représente la clé de notre destinée. Tous, nous avons cru devoir suivre ce qui était écrit dans ce futur que les étoiles avaient choisi pour nous. Tous sauf lui, ce jeune garçon au regard brûlant de douleur et de souffrance. Fuma devait mettre un terme à son existence de torturé et utilisé son sang pour sceller le nouveau pacte qui aurait lié une nouvelle fois l'homme et la Terre. Mais la révolte, la peine et l'amour qu'il a lu en Kamui l'a poussé à réfléchir, à analyser notre situation. Il a compris que jusqu'au bout, notre destin serait celui choisi par le ciel et la Terre. Et pourtant, il a voulu braver l'inévitable. Il a poussé Kamui le long d'un chemin semé de morts et de sang juste pour lui permettre de saisir cette infime chance qu'il avait cru voir dans l'âme troublée du jeune dragon du Ciel.**

**Cela a marché. Mais rien n'est résolu. Tout commence. Subaru va retourner auprès de Kamui et on saura enfin quelles sont nos chances dans cette guerre contre le destin.**

**Les heures s'écoulent. La nuit s'estompe. Les premières lueurs incertaines de l'aube viennent chasser les ombres de la chambre. Une clarté naissante met lentement en évidence la perfection du corps de Subaru.**

**Je suis du regard cette lumière qui se promène sur la douce peau de mon amant. Elle se répand sur lui tel un fleuve d'or fin. L'amour monte en moi devant ce spectacle si sensuel.**

**Je me lève et doucement, je m'allonge, après avoir laissé derrière moi mon kimono de soie noire, près de celui qui règne sur mon cœur. Mes mains se mettent à explorer les dernières zones d'ombres qui peuplent cet être de lumière. **

**Une tendre extase tire Subaru de son sommeil et ses beaux yeux troublés de rêves et de désir viennent se poser sur moi.**

Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ?

**Subaru me réponds par un sourire. Il rayonne sous la force de notre amour. Entièrement rempli par ce sentiment, il vient se positionner au dessus de moi, chevauchant mon corps sans le toucher. Il ferme ses yeux. Ses mains viennent prendre les miennes pour parcourir ensemble son corps brûlant de passion. Nos caresses se perdent dans les mouvements de ce ballet où le plaisir mène la danse. Subaru cherche ses sensations, ses envies. Il est tout entier à ce feu qui le consume. **

**La tension monte et Subaru se crispe, les muscles tendus par la vague qui s'empare de lui. Il se laisse emporter par les flots avant de se perdre dans un gémissement. Il se délivre dans nos mains jointes.**

**Alangui, il se laisse tombé contre moi. Je respire son odeur, m'enivre de cette peau aux saveurs salées. Mes mains reprennent possession de son désir. Mes lèvres déposent des baisers de miel sur sa bouche. Mon sexe se frotte contre le sien. Subaru se remet à bouger contre moi. Il prend d'instinct des poses sensuelles et provocatrices. Cela accroît mon besoin. Je le pénètre d'un coup. Il gémit avant de venir lui-même se perdre dans la douleur qui précède l'extase. **

**Mon sexe le parcourt en de longs mouvements qui lui arrachent des cris mêlant plaisir et souffrance. Je le force à s'ouvrir encore et encore. Puis soudain, je me laisse plonger une dernière fois en lui et je me libère dans un soupir.**

**Un long moment passe seulement rythmés par nos deux souffles et les battements de nos cœurs.**

Alors bien dormi ?

Oui….merveilleusement bien.

Tant mieux mon amour. Prêt pour retourner sur la terre ferme ?

**Subaru a une légère hésitation. Une ombre d'incertitude passe dans son regard.**

Oui….il le faut…n'est-ce pas ?

Exact.

**Et soudain, je le serre contre moi. Mon cœur étouffe d'un étrange sentiment. C'est comme une angoisse, une inquiétude face à ce qui nous attend. Je l'étreins pour être sûr que je peux le faire, pour me rassurer.**

**Surpris, Subaru cherche à croiser mon regard. Mon geste l'étonne et le panique. Devant sa muette interrogation, je décide d'aborder ce qui me perturbe.**

Pardon…mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. Je vais venir avec toi au clan des Sumeragi et pendant que tu rejoindras Kamui, moi, je resterais là-bas.

**La surprise puis la colère s'allume dans le regard vert de Subaru.**

Comment ça ? Tu me laisses ? …Je croyais que tu étais devenu mon Inugami.

Pas encore, pas vraiment.

**Subaru me regarde d'un air franchement hostile à présent. Je retrouve le jeune homme blessé d'avant. C'est assez troublant et cela me laisse un goût amer de culpabilité dans la gorge.**

Subaru, un Inugami est un esprit qui se met au service de celui a qui il appartient. Et c'est ce que je compte faire mais seulement si toi et moi, nous sommes prêts à aller dans la même direction. J'ai choisi de suivre Fuma dans ce qui semblait être une chimère, un rêve impossible. Hors, il m'a prouvé que ce rêve marche. Je veux aller jusqu'au bout de cet étrange destin qui s'ouvre devant nous. Il faut que toi aussi tu le veuilles. Alors tu comprendras mieux pourquoi je veux rester chez les tiens pendant quelques temps.

Mais j'ai déjà dis oui à toutes ces sornettes !

Ce ne sont pas des sornettes…Et je pense que tu ne réalises pas bien jusqu'où tout ça risque de nous entraîner.

Explique moi alors.

On a pris le risque d'écrire un nouveau futur. Personne ne sait quelles vont être les conséquences de notre acte. Fuma veut que l'on soit prêt à toute éventualité. C'est pour ça que je dois faire des recherches dans l'immense bibliothèque des Sumeragi, pour voir si je trouve des éléments de réponses à certaines questions.

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que la bibliothèque de grand-mère va t'apprendre…et puis comment tu sais qu'elle est immense ?

Disons que j'y suis déjà allé…

Hein ? Tu te fous de moi ! Comment aurais-tu fais ?

Ce n'est pas le moment.

Je veux savoir !!

**J'esquisse un sourire devant l'air buté de Subaru. Il ne se rend même pas compte à quel point il est mignon depuis le début de cette conversation. **

J'étais jeune à l'époque. Je n'étais pas un Sakurazukamori et ma mère a trouvé très amusant le fait de se servir de certaines de ses relations pour m'envoyer auprès d'un de vos exorciseurs afin de développer certains de mes futurs talents cachés. J'ai passé deux mois non loin de toi mais à l'époque, tu ne m'intéressais pas. Et puis l'exorciseur a fini par comprendre que j'étais dangereux. Il a voulu intervenir mais ma mère l'a supprimé avant que ma présence ne soit dévoilée aux tiens. C'était une expérience très enrichissante.

Ta mère n'était qu'une pauvre folle….

J'admets mais revenons à ce qui nous préoccupe.

Je ne vois pas quel genre de réponses tu peux trouver là-bas.

Des réponses à ce genre de questions : Qui est vraiment Kamui ? Qui était son père ? Que peut-on espéré de lui ? Ne met-on pas plus ton protégé en danger avec une telle modification dans son destin ? C'est ce genre de questions que Fuma se pose et comme Beast, l'ordinateur de Satsuki n'a pu y répondre, je dois chercher dans les livres anciens.

Fuma…commence à me prendre la tête celui-là !

Serais-tu jaloux ?

Hey ben…OUI !! Kamui et moi ont a passé notre temps à espérer quelque chose de vous deux, quitte à se contenter d'un geste de mépris ou de violence. On vous aime et on souffre et pendant ce temps, vous, vous cherchez des réponses à des questions dont on ne pourra peut-être rien tirer. Tu parles d'une vie !

Calme-toi.

Pfeuuu…je suis très calme. Et combien de temps compte-tu rester loin de moi ?

Plusieurs jours au moins. J'ignore ce que je vais découvrir et si je vais pouvoir satisfaire Fuma.

Pourquoi ne pas vous contenter des réponses que l'on a déjà ?

Voyons Subaru, tu n'es pas sérieux ! On ne va pas gentiment croire les idioties de la princesse Hinoto ou les délires du vieux sur son mont Koya.

Et pourquoi ?

Parce que sinon, je serais déjà mort, Kamui aussi et tu resterais seul avec ton chagrin.

J'ai l'habitude.

Bien alors tu veux qu'on arrête tout. Ça tu sais on peux encore, suffit de supprimer Kamui.

Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu comprends rien.

Si je comprends que tu ne veux pas que je m'éloigne de toi. Je ressens la même chose mais un caprice ne nous aidera pas le moment venu et d'ailleurs Kamui et toi, il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de vous conduire comme des gosses.

**Subaru, vexé par ma dernière remarque se lève et quitte la pièce sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller.**

Le gosse va déjeuner vieux con !

**J'éclate franchement de rire devant cette sortie et je le laisse partir dans la cuisine en râlant.**

**Ais-je raison de vouloir prendre cette nouvelle vie avec autant de sérieux ? Moi qui n'ais jamais ressenti la moindre inquiétude, je panique à l'idée de perdre Subaru. Pourtant maintenant nos âmes sont liées. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop ce qui m'arrive. Mais un peu de distance entre Subaru et moi devraient m'aider à y voir plus clair…enfin je l'espère car si cela continue ainsi je vais devenir faible et incapable de protéger au mieux celui que j'aime.**

**Je rejoins mon tendre amour dans la cuisine. Assis devant une tasse de café noir, il semble très absorbé par ses pensées.**

Le vieux con aimerait savoir si tu acceptes de me laisser faire mes recherches ?

Oui.

Bien, alors arrête de bouder et redeviens quelqu'un de responsable.

Je suis responsable depuis mon enfance alors cesse de me traiter comme un gosse.

Ok. Tu ne manges rien ?

Pas faim….

On a pas mal de route à faire, je préfèrerais que tu avales un truc. Je vais te faire une de mes spécialités.

Comme tu veux.

**Pendant que je m'affaire devant le plan de travail, Subaru sort son portable de sa poche et appelle le directeur du Campus Clamp pour avoir des nouvelles de Kamui.**

**Je le laisse faire. Il semble avoir compris et c'est mieux ainsi. Un jour, peut-être bientôt, on pourra passer notre temps à faire des choses normales sans se préoccuper de demain. A moi de garder Subaru près de moi jusqu'à ce merveilleux jour.**

Kamui va mieux d'après les médecins. Il est toujours dans le coma mais certains faits soi dit en passant étranges semblent indiqué qu'il va se réveiller.

Certainement l'œuvre de Kakyo.

Bref on est cerné par les dragons de la Terre. Pauvre Kamui, que va-t-il penser de tout ça ?

Rien. Tu ne dois pas lui en parler.

Quoi ? Et pourquoi ça ?

C'est trop compliqué mais Fuma pense que si Kamui sait la vérité alors il influencera les événements et on perdra le contrôle. Il faut que certaines choses arrivent, que Kamui comprenne et sache ce qu'il veut avant de sceller notre nouvelle destinée.

Vous êtes aussi monstrueux et manipulateurs que ceux qui ont collé Kamui dans cette pagaille. J'ai du mal à croire que Fuma veuille vraiment son bien. Il n'aurait pas plutôt paniqué à l'idée de perdre ses pouvoirs et de devoir affronter la responsabilité de ses actes ?

Va savoir ce que Fuma a comme motivations intimes. Mais il aime Kamui et c'est le « Kamui » de la Terre qui hait ton dragon du Ciel. Tout comme moi, C'est le Sakurazukamori qui t'as fait du mal et c'est Seïshiro qui veut t'aimer pour l'éternité. On n'a donc pas le choix. Je me suis débarrassé grâce à toi du Cerisier et Fuma vaincra l'esprit de la Terre grâce à Kamui.

Et après ?

Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants….

Quel fin tragique ! Je veux une belle maison…non aucune importance, je veux juste tes bras autour de moi.

Tu auras tout ce que tu veux et pour commencer avale ça pendant que je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller.

**Subaru acquiesce discrètement. Il vient soudain de s'apercevoir que nous sommes encore nus tous les deux. Je sors de la pièce et le laisse à ses songes.**

**Après que nous soyons tous les deux douchés et habillés, je prépare les affaires de Subaru tandis qu'il passe un dernier moment seul sur le pont du bateau.**

**Nous avons quelques heures de route pour nous rendre chez sa grand-mère. Après qui sait quand nous reviendrons ici pour récupérer notre bateau. J'ai convaincu Subaru d'apposer un sort de dissimulation et de protection sur notre modeste embarcation. Il doit d'ailleurs être en train d'y faire car je ressens son énergie qui afflue autour de moi.**

**Je termine de mettre les affaires de Subaru dans un sac et je le rejoins.**

Tout est prêt mon amour. On peut y aller.

Seï…tu m'aimes ?

Bien sûr. Tu en doutes encore ?

Je ne sais pas. Comment vais-je faire avec Kamui ? Je ne sais pas lui mentir, il a une façon de me regarder qui me déchire le cœur.

Tu ressens quoi pour lui ?

Je l'ignore. Il est si différent, si spécial. Il a pris une place très importante dans ma vie. J'aimerais pouvoir lui éviter de nouvelles épreuves. Pourquoi doit-il endurer tout ça ? Il a le cœur si pur.

Subaru, tu sauras faire au mieux avec Kamui. Et c'est justement parce que tout cela est très injuste que on doit changer les choses. Aie confiance en toi, en moi et en notre amour. Tout ira bien.

**Nous quittons le bateau en silence. Subaru ne dit rien. L'ais-je rassuré ? Comment savoir avec lui ? Il est si secret. Je ne connais pas les rapports exacts qu'il a avec Kamui. Il faut dire que je ne connais pas vraiment le leader des dragons du Ciel. Je n'ai affronté sa puissance que deux fois et cela m'a suffit pour savoir qu'il était certes vulnérable mais aussi nettement plus fort que moi. Dès que je pourrais rejoindre Subaru, il faudra que je m'intéresse à lui. Pour avoir fait sa place dans le cœur blessé de mon ange, il est forcément exceptionnel.**

**Subaru a décidé de faire appel au chauffeur du clan des Sumeragi La limousine nous attend. Comme je suis un esprit, l'homme ne me voit pas. Il prend le sac des mains de Subaru après l'avoir salué et je profite du fait qu'il est occupé pour prendre place dans la voiture. Subaru s'excuse auprès de lui tandis que nous démarrons.**

Je suis un peu fatigué. Pouvez-vous monter la séparation s'il vous plait ?

Bien Subaru San.

**La voiture quitte le port. Subaru vint se blottir contre moi et il ferme les yeux.**

Serais-tu effectivement fatigué ?

Non, je profite du peu de temps qu'il me reste à passer avec toi.

**Je dépose un baiser dans ses doux cheveux noirs.**

Au fait, comment va-t-on procéder chez ma grand-mère ? Elle va savoir que tu es là. Je doute qu'elle accepte ta présence.

Tu crois ? Elle t'a pourtant laissé venir jusqu'à moi.

Oui, mais je crains qu'elle est bien loin d'imaginer ce que j'ai trouvé dans la demeure des Sakurazukamoris.

Ecoute on verra bien. Tu es suffisamment puissant pour masquer ma présence même à une personne telle qu'elle. Ensuite selon sa réaction, tu peux soit lui dévoiler la vérité, soit je prendrais une apparence matérielle totalement inoffensive pour passer inaperçu.

Quel genre d'apparence ?

Je ne sais pas…un oiseau.

Un oiseau dans la bibliothèque…hum…charmant.

Oui, peut-être plutôt une mouche alors.

Beurk !

Quel genre d'animal aimerais-tu alors ?

Euh…je n'ai jamais eu d'animaux malgré que je les adore. Tu te rappelles d'ailleurs comme je t'enviais d'être vétérinaire ?

Oh oui. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi.

Ouais. Cet amour pour les animaux me semble si loin. Jamais je n'ai pu le satisfaire. Je voulais pourtant avoir pleins de chiens et de chats. J'aurais aimé apprendre à faire du cheval, nagé avec les dauphins, découvrir la vie des animaux de la savane.

Un jour peut-être. En attendant, que dirais-tu d'un chat ? Un chien poserait trop de problème.

Oui. Mais c'est moi qui choisi la couleur ou mieux la race, ok ?

Tout ce que tu veux en échange d'un baiser.

Profiteur !

**Et les tendres lèvres de Subaru viennent se poser sur les miennes. Notre baiser se prolonge suivi d'un autre, puis de quelques caresses. Subaru semble ravi de ce petit moment d'intimité. Il se blotti à nouveau contre mon torse avec un soupir de contentement.**

Tu pourrais être un chartreux…c'est un chat français je crois. J'ai toujours pensé que ses yeux dorés ressemblaient aux tiens.

Merci du compliment…j'ai donc un regard de chartreux ?

Tu préférerais avoir un regard de taupe ?

Idiot !

**Et je l'embrasse à nouveau. Nous sommes si bien ensemble à nous taquiner et à nous embrasser. Cela apaise nos craintes et c'est presque joyeux que Subaru descend de la voiture devant la demeure des Sumeragi.**

**Comme convenu, je suis devenu un chat, un magnifique chat à la robe gris bleue et aux insondables yeux dorés. Je m'éclipse sans un bruit. Subaru est maintenant seul face à ses choix. A moi d'assumer les miens et le plus vite sera le mieux. **

**L'endroit n'a guère changé depuis ma dernière visite dans ces lieux. Je n'ai aucune difficulté a trouvé la bibliothèque. Elle est totalement déserte. Immense, elle contient tout ce qu'un ordinateur ne pourra jamais comprendre. Le savoir ancestral des maîtres du Yin et du Yang repose dans tous ces manuscrits.**

**Dans la demeure des Sakurazukamoris, je n'ai pas pu trouvé de réponses. Mais peut-être que ici j'aurais plus de chance.**

**Motivé, je reprends l'apparence d'un esprit et je commence ma lecture.**

**Beaucoup de livres, beaucoup de sujets mais aucun sur ce qui m'intéresse. Les heures passent. La nuit tombe et je continue. J'évite au mieux ceux qui viennent comme moi consulté un ouvrage. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un chat qui s'est réfugié dans le calme de cette grande pièce. **

**Subaru est reparti. J'ai senti son énergie venir à moi l'espace d'un instant. J'ignore ce qu'il a confié à sa grand-mère. Peut-être la vérité ou alors n'a-t-il rien dit ? Qu'importe. Je continue à chercher. J'explore plusieurs ouvrages parlant des dragons mais tous présentent notre vie comme une fatalité. Nous serions juste ceux qui ont été choisi pour accompagner les deux Kamui. C'est une explication trop simpliste pour moi. Je dois trouver plus. Le sujet n'est pas abordé dans les livres sur le clan des Magami, ni dans ceux sur la princesse Hinoto.**

**Le temps poursuit sa course et je continue à lire ouvrage après ouvrage. Je suis tellement absorbé par ma tache que j'oublie l'endroit où je suis et qui je suis.**

**Erreur fatale pour l'ancien sakurazukamori que je représente aux yeux de ce clan.**

**Une nouvelle nuit commence et je viens d'entamer un des derniers livres traitant des ombres, les kagenies. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre et par réflexe, je réactive mon apparence de chat. Mais au lieu d'entendre des bruits de pas, ce sont ceux des roues d'un fauteuil qui brisent le lourd silence.**

**Je la regarde pénétrer dans la pièce et son regard croise le mien. Elle sait que je suis là. Je lis dans ses yeux que ma présence en chat ne la trompe point alors je reprends mon véritable aspect tout en me maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus attentif.**

Bonsoir Seïshiro. Toujours parmi nous et pourtant pas de cadavres cette fois ?

Bonsoir Madame. Allons nous devoir nous affronter ?

Cela dépend de vous. Que faites vous ici monsieur le chat français perdu en plein cœur du Japon ?

Ah…oui, ce n'est pas très malin. Mais Subaru voulait que je sois un chartreux et je n'ai jamais su résister à son beau regard émeraude.

Vous lui avez fait tellement de mal. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il aurait du devenir un chef respecté et un dragon digne de ce nom.

Ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'apitoyais sur le passé. Subaru est en vie et c'est le principal. Le reste n'est que le résultat d'un destin qui nous a condamné lui et moi.

Vous avez choisi de le trahir.

J'ai surtout agi comme on me l'a appris. Et vous, en voulant le protéger, vous l'avez enfermé dans l'ignorance de son plus grand adversaire.

Oui, j'ai commis des erreurs avec cet enfant. J'en paie le prix tous les jours.

Pareil pour moi. Je suis mort pour pouvoir lui laisser la vie sauve. Une maigre compensation face à tout le mal que je lui ais fait. Pourtant, je ne pense pas que cela soit le but de votre visite. Vous n'êtes pas venu entendre les confidences d'un esprit, n'est ce pas ?

Je suis venue vous dire que ce que vous cherchez n'est pas ici.

Expliquez-vous.

Je sais que vous êtes arrivé en même temps que lui…

C'est Subaru qui vous l'a dit ?

Non. Il n'a pas jugé utile de me mettre au courant. Je vous observe depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Et je n'ai jamais vu un tel chat.

**Un sourire narquois et moqueur se dessine sur son visage. Pauvre Subaru, si il savait quel piètre félin je fais.**

Ok, j'ai peut-être laissé échapper quelques souris…

Rassurez vous, nous n'avons pas de souris ici. Je vous ai plutôt vu très absorbé par votre lecture. Je me suis demandé ce qui pouvait poussé quelqu'un comme vous à lire autant. J'ignore si j'ai vu juste mais je crois que ce que vous cherchez n'est point ici. Le livre divin de Kamui n'existe que dans les ruines de la cité des anges.

Le livre divin de Kamui ? La cité des Anges ? Pas très limpide tout ça….

Ce livre contient toutes les réponses sur Kamui. La cité des anges était jadis une grande ville florissante et prospère mais nul ne sait si elle a vraiment existé. Peut-être est ce juste une histoire que racontent les anciens.

Jamais entendu parler de tout ça. Par contre vous, si. Dites m'en plus.

Je pourrais me taire. Comment savoir ce que vous comptez faire ?

Je veux changer le destin des derniers dragons encore en vie. Et pouvoir offrir à Subaru et Kamui un avenir.

**Je suis un peu surpris d'avoir associer Kamui à mon souhait. Il me semble pourtant que c'est sa place, quelque part à mes cotés. Voilà qui est étrange.**

Alors nous ne sommes guère différents vous et moi. J'ai effectué les mêmes démarches que vous dans le passé. Je voulais protéger Subaru. Son incroyable destin m'effrayait. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé ici. Les réponses se trouvent chez les Magami.

Voilà qui ne va pas me faciliter la tâche. Je n'ai pas mes entrées chez eux.

Je peux vous aider.

Vous feriez ça ? Ce n'est pas un piège au moins ?

Vous êtes devenu l'Inugami de Subaru, son esprit servant. Vous détruire le ferait souffrir. Je peux vous mettre en contact avec un membre du clan des Magami. A vous ensuite de voir ce que vous pourrez apprendre de lui.

Merci. Mais en attendant, pouvez-vous me parler de ce que vous savez déjà ?

Je sais peu de choses car cet homme qui détient certaines réponses m'a bien vite rassuré. Il m'a dit que malgré les épreuves, Subaru survivrait aux dragons. Le reste ne m'intéressait pas.

Vous n'êtes pas très curieuse.

Peut-être. Je vous laisse monsieur le chat. Quelqu'un viendra vous cherchez pour vous conduire chez mon contact.

Attendez ! Avez-vous des nouvelles de Subaru ?

Il va bien. Il est auprès de ce jeune dragon Kamui. Lui, par contre, on m'avait qu'il devait périr. Mais je suppose que vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle. Les gens ont tellement de mal à accepter la mort. Adieu.

**La grand-mère de Subaru quitte la pièce. Encore surpris par ses révélations et son aide, je m'installe dans un des fauteuils pour essayer d'analyser tout ça. Il me semble que finalement les humains sont tous les mêmes. Chacun mène son combat sans se soucier de savoir si d'autres mènent le même combat. Personne ne demande de l'aide. Personne ne fait confiance et pourtant des fois un geste, une main tendue change toute la donne. Même si aujourd'hui, cette main vient de la grand-mère de Subaru, je serais bête de ne pas saisir l'opportunité qui m'est offert. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre et espérer que cet homme mystérieux pourra m'aider.**

**La nuit est loin d'être fini et Subaru me manque. A lire tous ces livres, j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps. Je décide d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour le rejoindre l'espace d'une petite heure. Je veux m'assurer que tout va bien pour lui.**

**Je concentre mon énergie, trouve la présence de Subaru dans l'espace des auras et part le rejoindre en quelques secondes.**

**Il est tranquillement assis sur une chaise au chevet de Kamui qui apparemment est toujours dans le coma.**

**Ma présence le fait sursauter. Une lueur de joie traverse son beau regard et je récupère mon amour dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse passionnément durant un long moment. Puis tandis qu'il reprend son souffle, je m'approche de Kamui.**

**Ce dernier, très pâle dort sans aucune présence de son énergie autour de lui. Cela me semble inquiétant.**

Il n'est toujours pas sorti du coma ?

Non, le médecin dit qu'il faut être patient. Il a des reprises d'activités cérébrales par moment puis plus rien pendant de nombreuses heures. C'est pour ça que tu es venu ou bien dois je en déduire que tu en a eu marre de jouer au rat de bibliothèque ?

Je suis venu parce que tu me manques.

Ça c'est gentil. Toi aussi tu me manques. Tu vas rester ?

Hélas, non. Figure toi que je viens d'avoir la visite de ta grand-mère et qu'elle a décidé de m'aider dans mes recherches.

Sérieux ? Elle ne t'a pas tué ?

Non, elle m'a trouvé charmant en chat.

Surprenant ! Je vous imagine quand même mal tous deux plongés dans un bouquin côte à côte.

Oui, moi aussi. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Elle m'envoie chez un Magami pour découvrir le secret du livre Divin de Kamui.

C'est quoi ça ?

Et ben je te le dirais quand je le saurais mon amour.

Donc tu repars…Emmène moi avec toi….s'il te plait !

Subaru…et Kamui ?

Il devait se réveiller d'après ce que tu m'avais dit mais ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Alors laisse moi venir. Je commence à trouver le temps long dans cette chambre. Et puis ça fait déjà plus de quinze jours que je suis privé de ton amour. Je vais finir par tomber malade.

Quinze jours ? Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que cela faisait si longtemps.

Moi si ! J'adore Kamui mais il dort et je déprime tout seul.

C'est bizarre qu'il soit toujours dans le coma. Je ne ressens presque pas son énergie.

Va-t-il vraiment s'en sortir ?

Normalement oui. Ecoute voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je t'emmène avec moi chez ce type. On prend les infos puis on retrouve Kakyo afin qu'il s'occupe de Kamui. Il vaut mieux assurer nos arrières. Kakyo pourra certainement faire quelque chose ou tout du moins, nous en dire plus sur l'état dans lequel se trouve Kamui.

Je suis d'accord.

**Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, Subaru me regarde avec joie. J'avoue que je suis ravi de constater à quel point il m'aime. C'est un sentiment si fort et qui rend l'impossible possible.**

**Je regagne la bibliothèque du clan Sumeragi avec à mes côtés Subaru. Le transporter jusqu'ici m'a demandé une grande quantité d'énergie mais à voir son air ravi devant l'expérience, cela en valait la peine.**

**L'endroit est tel que je l'ai laissé, totalement désert. **

Alors tu as tout lu ?

Non mon cœur. Presque mais pas tout.

**Subaru me regarde d'un air septique.**

Il faut vraiment que tu y crois à fond….Lire tous ces livres…Juste pour savoir. Et si on apprend des choses encore plus terribles ?

C'est un risque. Mais vois-tu, si j'ai eu le choix, j'aurais préféré savoir plutôt que de vivre dans l'ignorance de mes sentiments. On peut lutter contre la fatalité et même si on échoue, ce n'est pas grave car au moins on a essayé.

Oui. Peut-être cela en vaut-il vraiment la peine ? Toutefois, même si la personne du clan Magami nous apprend tout ce que tu veux savoir, qu'allez-vous, Fuma et toi, exigez de Kamui ? Pas un nouveau sacrifice j'espère ?

Non. Pour ma part, je suis persuadé que Kamui est plus une victime. Cependant je connais quelques victimes qui ont su retourner la situation en leur faveur. Pourquoi pas lui ?

Il a déjà tant souffert. Tu sais au départ, je ne voulais pas faire parti des dragons du ciel. Cela impliquer trop de choses. J'ai toujours aidé les gens mais après ton départ et la mort d'Hokuto, ce n'est plus pareil. Je faisais ce que j'avais à faire sans réellement comprendre les choses. Puis il a eu besoin de moi. Il était parti là où nul ne pouvait le ramener sauf moi. J'ai détesté Fuma pour lui avoir infligé cette souffrance terrible et je l'ai ramené. Je savais qu'il risquait de s'attacher à moi mais c'est aussi l'inverse qui s'est produit. Kamui est si semblable et pourtant si différent de moi. Il a une force immense en lui. Il se savait condamner dès le départ mais il a choisi d'avancer quand même en portant devant lui son souhait. Il est bien plus courageux que moi. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il traverse tous les enfers.

Qu'importe l'enfer si on n'est pas seul. Et il ne l'est pas.

T'as réponse à tout toi. Tu n'as jamais peur ?

Si. J'ai peur. Bien plus qu'avant mais c'est aussi ma force. Elle me guide car je l'écoute et j'apprends à son contact. La peur est juste un signal d'alarme qui te dis que ça ne va pas. Et je comprends que tout ça t'effraye mais vois le bon côté des choses. On va vivre une expérience enrichissante. Et puis rencontrer un membre du Clan Magami, c'est déjà un petit miracle en soi.

Oui.

Bien, en attendant que dirais-tu de prendre quelques heures de repos.

Ici ?

Euh…

Allons plutôt dans mes appartements.

D'accord.

**Je suis Subaru dans les couloirs déserts de la propriété jusqu'à un ensemble de pièces à l'aspect vide et neutre.**

Hum…..tu ne t'es pas foulé pour la déco.

Exact. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à mettre un peu de vie ici. J'étais malheureux alors pourquoi triché en faisant de cet endroit un lieu chaleureux.

Subaru….et maintenant ? Tu es heureux ?

Oui mais pas totalement.

Je comprends….Kamui, n'est ce pas ?

Oui.

Alors bientôt tu seras heureux….enfin si tu acceptes de laisser Kamui à Fuma.

C'est-à-dire ?

Je crois qu'il a des vues sur ses fesses tout comme moi j'en ai sur les tiennes.

Fuma….et Kamui. Tu y crois ?

Bien sûr.

Et tu as des vues sur mes fesses ?

Oui mon amour. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pu les caresser.

**Je m'approche de Subaru. Il ne bouge pas tandis que je me colle contre lui et que mes mains se posent sur son postérieur. Je me penche pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.**

M'accorderas-tu la joie de te prendre ici au sein du clan des Sumeragi moi, le Sakurazukamori ?

**Subaru frisonnes légèrement l'espace d'un instant. Est-ce ma proposition ou ma main qui vient de se glisser dans son pantalon ?**

Tu oserais ?

Qui va m'en empêcher ?

**Je caresse maintenant sa douce peau et je sens son sexe se gonfler contre ma cuisse.**

Personne.

Tant mieux car je te veux ici et maintenant cher maître du Yin et du Yang.

**Et je défais lentement sa fermeture éclair afin de pouvoir à mon aise lui caresser l'intimité sous le tissu de son slip.**

**Subaru se laisse totalement faire. Il a les yeux mi-clos et il semble prêt à jouir une fois de plus avec moi.**

**Mêlant caresses et baisers, je le déshabille entièrement et une fois nu, je l'invite à s'allonger sur le sol. Docile, il prend place sur l'épais tapis qui constitue l'unique ornement de cette pièce avec quelques meubles.**

**Je savoure ce beau spectacle avant de me dévêtir à mon tour et d'entreprendre ma besogne sur Subaru. Je n'épargne aucun endroit de son corps. Baisers, caresses, coup de langue amoureux….tout y passe. Il gémit, frémit, se cambre et boue sous cette douce torture. Je l'emmène aux portes de l'extase mais je me refuse à le pénétrer. Impatient et brûlant, il n'a d'autre choix que de se coller à moi pour tenter d'apaiser sa fièvre. Mes doigts à l'intérieur de lui l'aide à trouver un peu de répit mais rien ne calme le feu qui le consume. **

**J'ai moi aussi du mal à me contrôler et cependant, je veux que cela dure. L'attente est si bonne. Je me positionne de manière à ce que Subaru puisse me sucer le sexe. Il accepte de prendre dans sa bouche mon membre en feu. Sa langue le parcourt avec passion et très vite un vertige s'empare de moi. Je laisse Subaru m'emmener jusqu'à la délivrance. **

**Je me remets ensuite à parcourir sa douce peau pendant quelques secondes avec ma bouche et mes mains. Subaru gémit tout en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Il est si beau ainsi. Et enfin, je me décide à lui offrir ce que son corps demande tant. Je le prends avec tout l'amour que je ressens pour cet être d'exception. Mon sexe se glisse entre ses fesses dans un geste empreint de passion. Soudés l'un à l'autre, je le parcourt avec fièvre. Un plaisir immense déferle en nous et nous entraîne ailleurs au milieu d'un cri d'extase.**

**Subaru, comblé, amoureux et serein, reste dans mes bras. Je viens de lui donner beaucoup d'amour mais ce n'est rien comparé à tout ce que je ressens encore pour lui. Qui aurait pu pensé qu'un Sakurazukamori puisse éprouver autant de choses ? **

**Le temps passe lentement sur mon corps encore fiévreux de désir. Subaru a fermé les yeux. Il semble dormir. J'aimerais savoir à quoi il rêve mon merveilleux amant. Il est devenu très doué dans le jeu du sexe. Il se donne sans retenu en accord avec ses envies. Fuma arrivera-t-il à ce résultat avec Kamui ? J'essaie d'imaginer Kamui dans le plus simple appareil. La vision est plutôt tentante.**

Tu dors Seï ?

Non, je fantasme.

Hein ? Sur quoi ?

Sur ton petit protégé.

Kamui ? Mais tu n'as pas le droit !!

Et pourquoi ?

Parce que Kamui n'est pas à toi. Il est à moi et toi aussi tu es à moi !

Deux pour toi tout seul. Hum, tu ne t'embêtes pas mon chou.

Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Et puis je n'ai que toi. Kamui n'est pas malade au point de me considérais comme toi tu le fais.

Ah…la façon dont je te considère relève d'un esprit malade ?

Oui, malade et tordu. Qui aurais l'idée de jouer les gentils amoureux pendant une année entière pour mieux briser la vie de quelqu'un, puis ensuite forcer cette personne à l'affronter dans un combat irrégulier pour une mascarade de mise à mort qui se termine par une histoire d'amour avec un Inugami ?? Faut être grave déranger !!

Vu sous cet angle….

Oublie Kamui et occupe toi de moi.

Je viens de faire quoi à l'instant ?

Tu viens de me prendre la tête.

T'es rude quand tu ne me vois pas de quelques jours.

C'est ta faute si je suis en manque.

Je me demande tout à coup si j'ai bien réalisé ce que je faisais en devenant ton Inugami.

Que veux-tu ta mère n'a pas du te dire qu'il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir.

Dis Subaru…..tu serais pas en train d'évacuer ton stress là ?

**Mon magnifique amour me regarde soudain avec de grands yeux pleins de surprise. Il garde le silence quelques instants. Je lui fais un sourire encourageant pour l'inviter à se confier.**

Hum…oui.

Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as cru une fois de plus que je t'avais laissé et comme Kamui ne se réveillait pas, tu as eu tout le temps d'élaborer tous les pires scénarios dans ta petite tête.

Peut-être bien…..mais je crois que j'ai pas mal d'excuses non ?

Je reconnais. Ecoute, je t'aime Subaru et j'ai présumer un peu de ton courage je crois….

Oses dire que je manque de courage ?!

Non, je m'exprime mal. J'ai trop exigé de toi et en peu de temps. Maintenant, on va faire les choses ensemble. Les coups durs, c'est mieux à deux, non ?

Oui.

Bien. Il va falloir penser à retourner à la bibliothèque. Rhabille-toi, on y va.

**Subaru acquiesce avec une ombre de regrets dans les yeux. Je vois bien qu'il est un peu dépassé par l'ampleur de tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers jours mais j'ai confiance. Subaru est fort et il va vite reprendre pied. Moi aussi, il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour accepter le plan de Fuma et surtout l'idée qu'il puisse marcher.**

**Quand Fuma est venu me voir ce soir-là et qu'il s'est assis devant moi au lieu de prendre son air supérieur et imposant, j'ai su que ça craignait. J'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point.**

**Je suis Subaru jusqu'à la bibliothèque tandis que le jour se lève. J'espère que sa grand-mère va tenir son engagement. Je me demande ce qu'est le livre Divin de Kamui. J'espère que ce membre du Clan des Magami aura vraiment des réponses à me fournir.**

**J'ai juste le temps de reprendre mon apparence de chat devant la porte que la grand-mère de Subaru arrive avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. L'inconnu est plutôt mignon mais aux cotés de Subaru, il n'a aucune chance.**

**La grand-mère de mon amour est surprise de le découvrir ici. Cependant, elle ne fait aucune allusion à nous et elle demande au jeune homme qui l'accompagne de conduire Subaru et le chat, c'est-à-dire moi, auprès de son contact chez les Magami.**

**Très vite, la voiture habituelle du clan Sumeragi quitte la propriété. Je me suis installé sur les genoux de Subaru et je m'amuse à lui donner des coups de pattes entre les jambes. Il ne dit rien mais cela ne le laisse pas indifférent. **

**La voiture roule pendant plusieurs heures avant de s'arrêter devant la grille d'un immeuble privatisé. L'endroit est plutôt moderne. Je suis un peu surpris. Je m'attendais plus à un lieu à l'ancienne mais qu'importe je ne suis pas là pour admirer l'architecture.**

**Je laisse Subaru s'occuper du jeune homme qui nous a accompagné. Je sonde les alentours en attendant. Il n'y a aucune source de magie, de sorts ou de protection autour de l'immeuble. L'homme que nous allons voir n'est apparemment pas du style à se sentir menacer. Pourtant quand on détient un si grand savoir…**

**Subaru me rejoint et je peux enfin reprendre mon véritable aspect tandis que le véhicule des Sumeragi s'éloigne.**

Il nous attend près du restaurant au coin de la rue.

Tant mieux, ça nous évitera de rentrer à pied.

Ne sois pas idiot. Bon, et maintenant ?

Maintenant, allons percer les mystères de Kamui !

**Subaru acquiesce en soupirant. Je lui souris afin de lui donner un peu de mon amour. Puis, je franchis la porte de l'immeuble. Et tout bascule. Les lieux disparaissent dans une spirale vertigineuse.**

Subaru !!

**J'attrape sa main tandis qu'un tourbillon d'une rare violence nous projette dans l'inconnu.**

**Le calme revient autour de nous, et je suis ravi de constater que Subaru n'a rien.**

Où sommes-nous ?

Dans mon univers.

**Un homme se tient devant Subaru et moi. Il est d'une grande beauté, presque plus grand que moi, les cheveux noirs, courts avec quelques mèches folles qui font penser à celles de Kamui et un regard bleu glacier très troublant.**

Je m'appelle Kyosuke. Vous vouliez me voir il me semble, non ?

Exact. Je suis Seïshiro Sakurazuka et voici Subaru Sumeragi.

Le ciel et La terre, l'ombre et la lumière…indispensable l'un à l'autre, n'est pas ?

Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Vous êtes un membre du clan des Magami ?

Non, ce clan n'accepte que les femmes. Je suis un Magami mais pas un Kagenie.

**Subaru regarde Kyosuke d'un drôle d'air.**

Vous ressemblez à Kamui. Etes-vous de sa famille ?

Disons que j'ai un lien avec lui mais je ne souhaite pas vous en dire plus à ce sujet. Parlez moi plutôt du but de votre visite.

Vous devez connaître l'histoire des dragons du Ciel et de la Terre ? Fuma, le Leader des dragons de la Terre a décidé de modifier le futur après avoir été jusqu'à la fin écrite pour les Anges et les Sceaux. Il a tué Kamui avant de le ranimer et de lui offrir une nouvelle chance de vivre. Seulement Fuma se doute bien que son acte peut avoir des conséquences et que certaines zones d'ombres demeurent. Nous aimerions donc savoir l'origine des dragons du Ciel et de la Terre et de plus, on m'a parlé du livre Divin de Kamui. Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

**Kyosuke garde le silence un instant. Subaru semble partager entre plusieurs envies. Je crois qu'il a un peu peur de ce nouveau futur. Quand à moi, j'espère avoir une piste, des réponses et peut-être obtenir la solution finale à cette histoire.**

Il est bien évident que je connais l'existence des dragons. Le but de tout cela….il est si complexe. Dans le présent, cette guerre devait permettre aux humains et à la terre de remettre les compteurs à zéro avant que tout soit irrémédiablement perdu. Nous détruisons notre monde et sans cette révolution, la rupture totale de l'équilibre était sur le point de se produire. Avec ou sans les dragons, il y aurait eu de grandes catastrophes. Ce cycle est achevé mais toutefois, il arrive que des choses se produisent et que plus rien ne suive le cours du destin.

Fuma a peut-être réussi ou peut-être a-t-il juste suivi le cours d'un autre destin ?

**Je reste surpris par cette dernière suggestion. Voilà qui serait encore pire que tout. Fuma a-t-il pu être influencé par quelqu'un ? Et dans ce cas, qui ? Et pourquoi ?**

Que voulez-vous dire ?

C'est simple. Kamui était le porteur du Destin. Sa tache étant terminée, un autre destin commence, avec un autre porteur et d'autres conséquences. Je crains que Fuma soit l'élément déterminant de ce nouveau futur.

Génial. Il est vraiment trop con ce Fuma !

Subaru ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Et puis rien nous dit que ça craint, n'est pas ? Kyosuke ?

Je pense que tout est très fragile, instable même et qu'avant de dire que vous y avez gagné au change, il y a bien des épreuves qui vous attendent. On ne joue pas avec le destin sans en payer le prix. Et puis, l'origine de tout ceci remonte à si loin.

D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire du livre divin de Kamui ?

Le livre Divin de Kamui est un manuscrit qui contient la plus belle et la plus tragique histoire de tous les temps. C'est l'origine de ce monde, de notre existence et surtout le prix à payer pour avoir commis une seule et unique erreur dans un très lointain passé.

De mieux en mieux on dirait. Et ce livre, il est où ?

Dans les ruines perdues de la Cité des Anges. Sur notre plan actuel, ce monde n'existe pas. Pour y accéder il faut franchir une porte et seul Kamui peut la trouver et l'ouvrir.

Heureusement que Fuma ne l'a pas tué alors !

Subaru…arrête un peu avec Fuma, ok ?

Ouais…si je veux. Ce livre a une quelconque valeur ou c'est seulement le passé ?

Ce livre a de la valeur pour Kamui et ceux qui partagent son destin. Les questions du futur sont les réponses du passé. Mais il est trop tôt pour Kamui, il n'est pas prêt. Et puis c'est un lourd fardeau que de surmonter certains passés.

Vous en savez des choses….connaissez-vous le contenu du livre ?

Un peu. Disons que j'ai trouvé des écrits très anciens qui en parlent. Cela raconte le drame qui a causé la destruction totale de toutes les races dites anciennes tels que les anges, les elfes, les atlas, les immortels, les fées et bien d'autres. Kamui est à l'origine de ce passé.

Kamui ? Comment ça ?

L'âme de Kamui si vous préférez. La première existence de son âme était d'une limpidité telle que la paix, l'amour et la justice submergée ceux qui la côtoyé. Et puis, il y a eu cette ombre terrible. L'âme s'est perdue et la malédiction est apparue entraînant un tel chaos que le monde bâti par la pureté de l'âme de Kamui s'est effondré et a disparu. Une telle faute provoque bien des troubles sur la destinée d'une âme. Kamui est victime de son passé et cela malgré son origine divine.

Si je comprends tout, Kamui a une âme qui porte une malédiction très vieille et qui est la cause de son destin de dragon.

Exact.

Donc le livre pourrait nous être utile pour vaincre le passé de Kamui et par conséquent réellement changé son destin.

Oui.

Et Fuma dans l'histoire ?

**Décidément mon Subaru fait une fixation sur Fuma. Etrange. Je me demande ce qui peut le lié à ce point à Fuma.**

Fuma n'a pas terminé son destin de dragon. Il est aussi l'étoile jumelle de Kamui, son âme sœur. Il porte aussi la trace du passé et il a un rôle fondamental à jouer pour permettre à Kamui d'être un jour prêt à vaincre le passé.

Que voulez vous dire par Fuma n'a pas fini son rôle de dragon ?

Fuma a trahi son rôle de dragon de la terre. Il a donné la victoire à Kamui en agissant ainsi. Et ils ont tous les deux survécus. Ce n'est pas ce qui aurait dut se produire. Fuma ou Kamui devait mourir pour sceller le Kekkai du ciel ou de la terre. Comme c'est Fuma qui est responsable de ce présent, c'est à lui de refermer la porte qu'il a ouverte sur ce futur aléatoire que nous vivons.

Oui, mais après ? Refermer la porte signifie-t-il pas notre fin ?

Au contraire. Si Fuma arrive à finir son rôle de dragon tel qu'il le souhaite, il va permettre à Kamui d'évoluer vers une autre vie, un autre destin.

Vous disiez que peut-être Fuma était manipulé ?

Oui, car il a supprimé la force du destin de Kamui par un autre destin. Il ne peut pas avoir fait cela seul. Il a forcément subi l'action d'une force supérieure. A moins qu'il est été assez suicidaire pour obliger le destin de cette mystérieuse entité à affronter un autre destin.

C'est-à-dire ?

C'est-à-dire Subaru que je crois que Kyosuke insinue que Fuma a choisi le plan le plus fou pour fermé notre destin de dragons à jamais.

Génial. C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que Kamui a encore des choses à faire. Il va devoir intervenir, c'est ça ?

Je l'ignore mon chou. Moi, je me contente de suivre les directives de Fuma.

C'est bien pratique comme ça. Kyosuke, que devons nous faire ?

Je dirais qu'il est déjà trop tard pour reculer ou changer quoi que ce soit. Il faut croire en Kamui. Lui seul détient toutes les réponses. Vous devez lui permettre de venir en aide à Fuma et ensuite selon les conséquences de cet acte, un nouveau futur se mettra en route. J'espère juste qu'il donnera à Kamui la possibilité de vaincre cette lointaine malédiction.

Et quelle est la nature même de cette malédiction ?

C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Il faut connaître l'histoire du livre pour réellement comprendre. Mais en résumé, le Kamui du passé avait bâti un empire où l'amour, la paix, la justice et le respect régnaient sur l'ensemble des races anciennes. C'était un grand miracle que cela car déjà à l'époque, il y avait des guerres. Ce royaume a prospéré de longs siècles. Puis les hommes ont pris ombrage d'un tel règne. Ils ont fait appel à des forces maléfiques. Des conflits ont vus le jour. Certaines races anciennes se sont laissés entraînés et n'ont pas tardé à disparaître. Kamui ou celui qu'il était à l'époque a cru pouvoir aider son peuple en donnant encore plus de preuve d'amour et de bonté mais cela à permis au mal de l'approcher, de le droguer, de condamner son âme et finalement, c'est Kamui en personne qui a présidait à la mort des siens. Puis il est mort à son tour et son âme s'est perdue dans les méandres du néant. Une entité très puissante de l'époque a sacrifié sa vie pour tenter de purifier l'âme de Kamui mais un pacte, une promesse avait été rompue par la mort et seule une lourde destinée pouvait racheter cette faute alors Kamui est devenu celui qui devrait choisir le destin. C'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir revenir dans une autre existence avec une âme pure. Voilà comment tout ceci est arrivé.

C'est terrible. Comment Kamui va-t-il réagir quand il va savoir tout ça ?

On n'en est pas là. Pas question de lui dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Il faut terminer la tache que Fuma a commencé et après on verra. Merci pour votre aide Kyosuke. Pouvons-nous regagner notre espace temps ?

Bien sûr. Bonne chance et prenez bien soin de mon enfant.

Quoi ??

**Trop tard. L'obscurité nous enveloppe et c'est la chute dans la nuit. Je me retrouve avec Subaru dans mes bras au milieu du hall de l'immeuble. Choqué, Subaru me regarde avec des ombres dans le regard.**

J'ai rêvé ou il a dit que Kamui était son enfant ?

Tu n'as pas rêvé mais cela peut avoir plusieurs sens.

Ne commence pas à vouloir m'embrouiller. Et puis, on était où ? Aucune forme d'énergie, ni de magie. Il ne dégager rien et pourtant il était partout autour de nous. Qui est-il vraiment ?

Je l'ignore mais on peut toujours poser la question à ta grand-mère.

Bonne idée. Je crois que je vais lui téléphoner. Et tu crois qu'il disait vrai pour Kamui, son passé et tout le reste ?

Je n'en sais trop rien. C'est assez déroutant mais cela paraissait tenir la route. Kamui est la clé de toute cette histoire donc il me parait primordial que nous nous occupions de lui au plus vite. Rejoignons la voiture et retournons à Tokyo auprès de ton protégé.

Bien.

**Subaru quitte mes bras et il me prend la main.**

Allons-y. Mais reste près de moi et ne joue pas au chat.

Comme tu veux. Cependant on risque de me voir.

Je m'en fous. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, ni de moi alors que m'importe le regard des autres.

Bien Subaru.

**Main dans la main, on part vers l'endroit où nous attends la voiture. J'ai un peu du mal à analyser tout ce que nous venons d'apprendre. Je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir autant de choses négatives sur Kamui et je comprends bien que cela perturbe très fort mon Subaru. Fuma est lui aussi certainement très loin d'imaginer tout ça. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien où il est tout simplement. Quel futur voulait-il vraiment pour Kamui ? Car là, si j'ai tout compris, Kamui ne sera pas libre une fois cette histoire de dragon finie. Il nous faudra affronter son passé et mettre un terme à cette malédiction avant de conclure par un happy end. Bref, un long combat nous attend encore.**

Subaru, je crois qu'on devrait récupérer Kakyo pour aider Kamui à sortir définitivement du coma.

Hum…et il se trouve où ?

Fuma avait prévu d'utiliser un ancien appartement à moi pour y installer Kakyo. On passe le chercher avant d'aller à l'hôpital du Campus Clamp. On aura le temps du trajet en voiture pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'on a appris.

Bien, si tu veux. Et quel est le rôle de Kakyo dans toute cette histoire ?

Aucun en particulier. Mais il est concerné. Je te rappelle que lui aussi c'est un dragon.

T'inquiètes, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je peux oublier.

**Je ne réponds pas. A quoi bon ? Les rapports entre Subaru et moi sont vraiment très compliqués et je me doute bien qu'entre Kakyo et lui, c'est pareil. Et puis à moi aussi, il m'a fallu pas mal de temps avant de comprendre ce que représenter Hokuto aux yeux de notre liseur de rêves.**

**De retour à la voiture, tout se passe bien malgré la réaction de surprise de notre jeune guide aux yeux gris. Mais il respecte trop Subaru pour oser dire quelque chose et cela m'amuse. J'adore ce genre de situation où rien ne se passe comme prévu et où un malaise règne au milieu des non dits. **

**Sur la route, Subaru profite du fait que nous soyons seuls derrière pour appeler sa grand-mère afin de lui posait ses questions. Puis il me résume sa conversation.**

Grand-mère m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas au juste qui il était. Elle l'a rencontré lors d'un exorcisme un peu particulier. Ils se sont revus ensuite à propos de moi. Et évidement, elle ne sait pas si il est le père de Kamui.

Elle sait rien donc. Dommage. Et elle n'avait jamais entendu parlé du passé de Kamui et de cette malédiction ?

Non. Elle connaît juste l'existence du livre Divin de Kamui car il semble qu'il est aussi un rapport avec nous deux.

Tiens donc. Ce Kyosuke n'a rien dit à ce sujet.

Et grand-mère ne sait rien de mieux.

Bon, alors il faut continuer nos recherches. D'autres personnes doivent connaître ce livre. Avec un peu de chance, le directeur du campus clamp et ses deux amis pourront nous aider. J'irais les trouver pendant que Kakyo et toi vous serez avec Kamui.

Euh…tu comptes aller les voir comme ça….. ?

Oui. Ecoute, il est temps d'oublier qui était dragon du ciel et qui était dragon de la Terre. Il faut juste penser à notre futur et si jamais le notre et celui de Fuma et Kamui sont liés par le passé, nous devons en apprendre le plus possible pour pouvoir faire face à cette malédiction.

De quelle manière veux-tu que nous soyons liés à Kamui ?

Je ne sais pas mais il ne devait pas être seul pour régner. On était peut-être un de ses proches ou de sa famille.

Ouais…que c'est compliqué. Alors les dragons d'aujourd'hui pourraient être des âmes du passé de Kamui. Cela dépasse de loin nos compétences. Et puis, qui nous dit que cette malédiction n'a pas disparue ?

Alors là, faut peut-être pas trop rêvé mon amour. Car si tu veux mon avis, la malédiction de Kamui, c'est aussi notre malédiction.

……

**Subaru reste muet tandis que je peux lire dans ses yeux tout ce qu'implique ma phrase. Après tout, si Kamui et Fuma sont liés et que la malédiction de Kamui a touché Fuma pourquoi pas Subaru et moi avec notre amour impossible et notre passé tourmenté semée de morts et d'incompréhension.**

Kamui serait vraiment responsable de tout cela ?

Non, il a été victime du mal, seulement c'est lui qui paye les pots cassés. Les gentils ont rarement la belle vie.

Faut croire en effet. Seï….tu ne trouves pas que c'est effrayant tout cela ?

Si. Mais je suis du style à préférer savoir plutôt qu'à subir sans broncher.

Kamui me demandait tout le temps Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je devrais lui dire que je connais enfin une partie de la réponse à sa question ?

Non, tu vas finir de le détruire. Il faut énormément de force pour affronter un tel passé. Puis on ne pourra pas répondre à ses questions car on ne sait presque rien. Alors il imaginera forcement le pire des scénarios et il ne s'en sortira pas cette fois. On doit lui permettre de guérir et ensuite, on lui expliquera la situation. Laisse le d'abord avoir une chance avec Fuma.

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui cacher tout ça. Mais j'essaierais.

Bien.

**Le trajet se termine en silence. Subaru s'est blotti contre mon torse. Je lui caresse le dos tout en continuant à réfléchir. Cet homme est-il vraiment le père de Kamui ? Il y avait un air de ressemblance mais cela ne prouve pas grand-chose. Le plus surprenant est cette allusion à des êtres mythiques tels que les anges ou les fées. Ont-ils vraiment existé ? Je suis très ouvert d'esprit mais là, je reste septique. Certes, on ne peut pas dire que les historiens font la part belle aux manifestations supranaturelles mais de là à imaginer la Terre peuplée par ces races là. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'un Immortel et un Atlas ? Et de quelle entité parlait Kyosuke ? De plus Kamui est-il vraiment d'origine divine ?**

**J'aurais du poser ces questions avant mais il devenait important de mettre fin à cette conversation car ce monde dans lequel nous avons atterri était trop dangereux pour nous simples humains. Je n'ai pas voulu dire à Subaru que je connaissais ce genre d'espace temps. Cela revenait à lui dire trop de choses et la situation est suffisamment embrouillée comme ça.**

**Je préfère continuer mes recherches et ainsi rester auprès de Subaru dans mon rôle actuel. Il me semble retrouver ce fragile bonheur vécu durant un an à ses cotés. Dire qu'il aurait pu durer plus si j'avais écouté Hokuto. Mais il est trop tard pour s'apitoyer sur mes actes. Il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur Subaru et l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Ainsi je pourrais venir à bout de toutes les épreuves qui nous attendent.**

**C'est sur ces quelques pensées que je termine ma réflexion tandis que la voiture rentre dans Tokyo.**

**A suivre…..**

**Reviews ? Le prochain chapitre parlera de Kakyo en particulier. A bientôt. Biz. Maveck**


End file.
